Decisiones del destino
by Sweet.Soff
Summary: Lo que ha de suceder, sucederá... porque el destino mezcla las cartas y nosotros las jugamos. Seth/OC
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

¿Quién diría que por un simple movimiento en tu vida, que hasta ese momento era común y corriente, cambiaría radicalmente?

Es como un juego de ajedrez; mueves tu ficha y en el turno del oponente este hace un movimiento que cambia totalmente el curso del juego, ya sea que te acerque más a la victoria o a la derrota.

El oponente seria el destino, y el juego... tu vida.

Nadie sabe lo que le depara el destino, simplemente llega sin previo aviso y cuando menos lo esperas te da un susto por detrás.

Mi vida normal de chica citadina cambió al mudarme a La Push, se transformó completamente en una historia sacada de un cuento de ficción, era casi como encontrarse dentro de un sueño… del cual nunca desperté.

El destino me sorprendió, no me arrepiento de su decisión… jamás lo haría.


	2. Comienzo de una vida nueva

Comienzo de una vida nueva

Desperté por la mañana, eran las seis y mi madre me llamaba para que baje a desayunar. Me levanté lentamente de mi cama y me senté en el borde, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza empezando porque estaba preocupada por la escuela ya que iba a ser nueva, odiaba serlo y bueno también era nueva en la reserva de La Push, nos mudamos aquí hace una semana por que a mi padre lo transfirieron por su trabajo, la verdad es que no me molestaba vivir aquí, me da igual vivir en donde sea, con tal de que no vivamos en un cementerio o algo por el estilo, todo estaba bien.

-Cassie, el desayuno ya está listo, baja rápido o vas a llegar tarde- me gritó mi madre desde el primer piso.

-Ya voy- le dije, salí de mi shock de pensamientos y la obedecí.

Baje rápidamente mientras mis pies hacían un fuerte sonido en las escaleras. Cuando llegué al primer piso vi a mi padre como siempre, sentado en la mesa tomando café mientras leía su artículo, él era periodista y siempre tuvo la costumbre de leer el artículo que va a entregar en las mañanas mientras toma el desayuno, yo ya estaba acostumbrada, siempre lo hacía, y mi madre en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, así eran todas las mañanas desde que tengo memoria, siempre lo mismo. Mi madre puso mi plato con el desayuno en la mesa, yo comía en silencio y rogaba que siguiera así hasta que termine, no me gusta hablar mientras comía, especialmente si era con mis padres, trataba de hacer el menor sonido posible, como si no estuviera ahí.

–Y… ¿estás feliz por tu primer día de clases?- me dijo mi padre con la mirada puesta en su artículo aún.

En ese instante maldije la hora en la que justo tuvo que hablarme y me había hecho volver a recordar lo mucho que odiaba ser nueva.

-No-

Eso fue lo único que conseguí responderle ya que en mi interior estaba con un rencor que me haya hecho acordar lo del primer día de clases.

-Vaya… cuanto ánimo tienes- me dijo en tono sarcástico.

No le respondí con palabras, solo con una mueca, y de ahí en adelante no mencionó ni una palabra más. Comí feliz en silencio hasta que acabé el desayuno, llevé el plato al fregadero y lo dejé, lo hubiera lavado pero se me hacía tarde.

Subí rápidamente por las escaleras hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta, no sabía que ropa ponerme y eso me desesperaba, desordené todo mi cajón en busca de algo que me hiciera sentir cómoda y me gustara... y lo encontré; unos jeans y un polo simple de manga larga de mi color favorito: morado. Me solté el cabello y lo peiné, mi cabello era de color castaño oscuro aunque tenía unas partes más claras que otras, creo que era porque iba a la playa casi todos los días con mis amigos, bueno cuando vivía en California…y cuando tenía amigos ya que en La Push no había ninguna de las dos cosas, aquí siempre era nublado y húmedo aunque raras veces se veían unos cuantos rayos de sol. Y volviendo otra ves a mí, mi cabello es totalmente lacio, tengo descendencia oriental (aunque no se note casi nada) ya que la familia de mi padre, algo lejana se podría decir, era de China, mi nombre es común, Cassandra, y bueno mi apellido es… Rumsfeld.

Bajé a la sala, agarré mi mochila y mi abrigo, que estaba en el perchero, y salí de mi casa. Mi padre ya se había ido a su oficina y mi madre estaba de camino a Port Angeles para ir de compras, desde que llegamos a La Push estaba empeñada en ir en busca de nuevas decoraciones para la casa. Así que me puse a esperar a que llegara el autobús, me senté en las escaleras del porche. Sentía nauseas, ya podía imaginarme entrando al autobús y a todos observándome de arriba abajo mientras yo busco un sitio libre, traté de ya no pensar más en eso, cerré los ojos e inhale y exhale lentamente, creo que estuve así por seis segundos porque en un instante el autobús ya estaba delante de mí.

-Genial, el infierno comienza- dije para mis adentros.

Me levanté de las escaleras del porche y caminé hacia el autobús, la puerta se abrió y entré caminando lentamente mientras recorría las caras de los chicos y chicas que me miraban fijamente, el autobús ya estaba en marcha y yo sentía que mis mejillas ardían así que baje la mirada, parecía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, una chica de cabellos rojizos y piel blanca que miraba con aire burlón mientras que el chico que estaba a su costado me miraba de arriba abajo, pasé de largo mientras golpeaba al chico "de casualidad" con mi mochila y no pude evitar soltar una risita de maldad. Ya casi llegaba al final del autobús y no había encontrado sitio aún hasta que una chica de cabello rizado y oscuro sacó su mochila del asiento libre que estaba a su costado así que supuse que era para mí y me senté, al menos me sentía libre de las miradas de los demás.

-Hola, soy Chanelle… Chanelle Harrison- dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy amable y divertida que mostraba la hilera de sus blancos dientes.

-Cassie Rumsfeld- dije tratando de devolverle la sonrisa mientras apretaba mi mochila.

-Alexander Parker pero díganme Alex- dijo una voz gruesa que provenía del asiento de atrás, él chico levantó su cabeza por el espaldar de mi asiento y el de Chanelle. Alex tenía el cabello ondeado, rubio y corto, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa agradable que hacía que me sintiera cómoda estando ahí, tenía un gran atractivo.

-No es muy divertido ser nuevo, lo sé, pero tranquila, no estarás sola- dijo Alex sonriendo mientras me dirigía su mirada.

Sentía como me sonrojaba.

-¿De dónde vienes?, no pareces ser de acá- dijo Alex.

-De California, es que a mi padre lo transfirieron por su trabajo-

-Me alegro, que suerte conocerte- dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas.

-Este... si, este lugar me gusta- bajé la mirada sabiendo que lo que le había respondido era falso porque prefería haberme quedado en California -¿Tú también eres nueva?- le pregunté a Chanelle.

-Si, me siento mas tranquila sabiendo que no soy la única- me sonrió

-No eres de acá ¿cierto?- volví a preguntarle.

-No, vivía en Port Angeles pero mis padres decidieron que era mejor vivir en este... lugar, la verdad no me gusta mucho- ella si fue sincera.

-A mi me encanta, tiene sus cosas divertidas- dijo Alex mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-El problema es que fue muy pronto, no tenía idea de que acabaría viviendo aquí- dije algo enojada al recordar de que tan solo hace una semana estaba en la soleada California con todos mis amigos y mi escuela a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Yo también extraño todo- Chanelle añadió con un extraño tono de nostalgia en su voz.

-No hay nada mejor que tener la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida, además pronto será como si jamás hubiera cambiado algo- dijo él.

Solté un suspiro.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dije y un brillo extraño iluminó los ojos de Alex.

Chanelle y yo sonreímos ante aquella perspectiva.

En unos minutos el autobús se detuvo y enseguida se abrió la puerta, todos bajaron y nos quedamos Chanelle, Alex y yo al final, hasta ahora me sentía bastante tranquila con todo lo que me estaba pasando: no era la única nueva, era mi primer día y ya tenía amigos y había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que salí de mi casa y no había cometido ninguna estupidez, sin duda era el comienzo de un gran día… bueno al menos por el momento.

-Primero ustedes- dijo Alex con tono de voz caballeroso mientras me mostraba una sonrisa a la que no podía resistirme en devolvérsela.

Cuando bajamos del autobús me quedé observando la escuela, no era tan grande como las de California pero tampoco era tan pequeña, era considerable tomando en cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en un pueblo algo chico pero al menos tenía estacionamiento propio. En la entrada había un cartel que daba la bienvenida a la Escuela Secundaria de la Reserva de La Push. En ese momento Chanelle me jaló del brazo y me dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, no me había dado cuenta de que ya había sonado el timbre y todos estaban entrando a sus aulas y bueno así que comencé a caminar hasta que ya dentro nos detuvimos en medio del pasillo.

-Mi primera clase es Geometría- dijo Chanelle mientras miraba fijamente el horario que tenía en sus manos.

-Yo tengo Química- dije.

-Yo también- dijo Alex tras sonreírme después de guardar su horario en el bolsillo izquierdo de su mochila.

-Bueno entonces los veo a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería, que tengan suerte- dijo Chanelle antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su aula.

Alex y yo empezamos a caminar hacía nuestra clase, la gente me quedaba observando cuando pasaba frente a ellos y eso me molestaba, Alex pareció percatarse de ello así que decidió distraerme con una conversación.

-Y... ¿Cassie es tu nombre real?-

-No, si es pero... mi nombre real es Cassandra pero siempre me han llamado... Cassie- me sentía algo nerviosa al hablarle y más cuando me sonreía.

-Los dos son lindos-

-Gracias, tú también... quiero decir tu nombre- bajé la mirada nerviosamente, él rió suavemente.

-Adelante- dijo Alex mientras abría la puerta.

-Gracias-

Entramos al aula y el profesor nos miraba mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-¿Apellidos?- dijo mientras escribía en un cuaderno y se arreglaba los anteojos que parecían que se les iba a caer en cualquier momento.

-Rumsfeld-

-Parker-

-Bien Señorita Rumsfeld y Señor Parker pueden sentarse, allá hay dos sitios libres- dijo señalando al fondo del aula.

Alex y yo caminamos hasta llegar a nuestros sitos, no estaba tan mal, al menos teníamos una ventana a nuestro lado. Todos los sitios ya estaban ocupados y los demás chicos ya estaban sentados ojeando sus libros mientras el profesor escribía algo en el pizarrón.

-Soy el profesor Richard Gallowey y yo seré su profesor de Química- dijo dejando el plumón a un costado del escritorio -Como prueba de entrada encontrarán en su escritorio unos tubos de ensayo con diferentes químicos y ustedes deberán transformarlos como lo indico en el pizarrón, trabajen en parejas-

-Somos pareja- acercó su rostro al mío.

-Emmm… si, así no estoy sola porque ya sabes que soy nueva- dije aliviada al recordar aquellas películas en las que se observa que siempre los que son nuevos en las escuelas no tienen a nadie.

Alex tenía un aire que hacía que toda chica que lo mirase a los ojos quedase hipnotizada bajo esos profundos ojos azules y bueno… yo era una de ellas, aparte de lo tan caballeroso que era y de la hermosa sonrisa que no permitía que sacara mis ojos de él, aunque había algo extraño, no sabía lo que era pero era raro encontrar a un chico con todas esas características que hacían que fuera perfecto y también cuando lo veía sentía algo, algo como si algo se retorciera en mi interior… pero ¿en qué estaba pensando?, esto era absurdo, nadie es perfecto, debe de tener algún defecto o quizá solo estoy pensado esto porque… porque…tal vez me gusta, pero... ¿gustarme? ¿Cómo podría gustarme si recién lo conocía y no sabía nada de él?, eso probaba lo enamoradiza que era, pero él hacía que me sintiera cómoda a su lado.

-¿Cassie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Holaaa?- dijo Alex mientras pasaba sus manos por delante de mis ojos.

-Ah… si solo estaba acordándome de… la fórmula- dije sintiendo que mis mejillas ganaban color.

-Pero para esto no se necesita fórmula, me parece que estabas pensando en otra cosa-

-Este… no, es solo tu imaginación- le dije tratando de que se lo tomara como una broma y dejara de interrogarme.

Se limitó a sonreír y no volvió a preguntar por el resto de la clase.

Sonó el timbre, las dos horas junto a Alex se pasaron volando, tenía hambre y quería almorzar así que cerré mi libro y lo guardé en mi mochila mientras me levantaba de la silla.

-Hora del almuerzo ¿Vamos?- dijo Alex mientras guardaba su libro en la mochila.

-Sí, claro-

-Dejen sus trabajos terminados donde están y los que no terminaron deberán quedarse y terminarlo durante el almuerzo- dijo el Sr. Gallowey mientras agarraba un lapicero y su libreta de apuntes.

-Que bueno que terminamos a tiempo, no quisiera quedarme sin comer- dijo Alex mientras se reía.

-Sí, eso es bueno- dije viendo nuestra mesa con todos los químicos mezclados correctamente, en ese momento me di cuenta de que él había hecho casi todo el trabajo, yo era pésima en Química cuando se trataba de crear mezclas, me sentí culpable de que él tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo por mí, recordé el "no te preocupes, yo lo hago" que me dijo cuando mezclé dos químicos mal y casi comienza a salpicar espuma por todas partes. Sentí grandes ganas de recompensarlo con algo.

-Lamento que tuvieras que hacer todo el trabajo- le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

-No te preocupes- dijo soltando unas risitas –No fue nada-

-Bueno, la verdad, es que me siento un poco culpable, quizá pueda recompensarte con algo-

-¿De veras? ¿Puedo pedirte cualquier cosa?-

-Sí, bueno pero tampoco cualquier cosa, tiene que ser algo que pueda dártelo-

-Ya tengo algo en mente y se que si puedes dármelo-

-Y bien ¿Qué es?-

-Quiero cenar contigo, esta noche ¿Qué te parece?-

No sabía que responderle, me quedé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en mis labios, _-acepta-_ pasó por mi mente, no quería perder la oportunidad de tener una cita con un chico como él, además valía la pena porque no tendría que cenar con mis padres y no tener que responder las mismas preguntas que me hacían todas las noches por aunque sea una vez. Aunque me pareció algo extraño que invitara a salir a una chica que recién conocía, eso me hizo preguntarme si era como esos chicos populares que les gusta salir con una y otra chica cada día pero no le di importancia.

-Emmm… claro, pero no creo que pueda esta noche, aún tengo que preguntarle a mis padres pero ¿Qué te parece mañana?-

-Claro, mañana, entonces es una cita- dijo con voz seductora mientras sonreía.

-Si, es una cita- sonreí.

Caminamos lentamente por el pasillo mientras sentía la vista de Alex fija en mi, aunque quisiera mirarle no podía ya que quedaría bajo el hechizo de esos hermosos ojos azules y probablemente quedaría atontada y necesitaba estar cuerda para las demás clases, así que me resistí mientras convertía mis manos en puños y los apretaba fuertemente. Cuando entramos a la cafetería, ya estaba atestado de gente entonces Alex me dirigió hacia la fila para coger el almuerzo.

-¿Y qué quieres comer?-

-Creo que será un jugo y una fruta, no tengo mucha hambre- dije.

-Mmmm...- dijo Alex con expresión pensativa -Habías dicho que tenias hambre ¿Por qué se te fue repentinamente?- me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro sonriente al mío

-Es que... nose... quizá... me voy a enfermar- dije nerviosamente mientras sentía que mis mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

Sabía que Alex no había creído mi excusa pero al menos dejó de interrogarme lo cual era un gran alivio para mí ya que no tenía ninguna respuesta en mente.

-Hola- dijo una voz que provenía de mi espalda y entonces voltee, era Chanelle que me miraba con una gran sonrisa, parecía que le había ido muy bien en su clase.

-Hola ¿que tal te fue?- le dije con curiosidad.

-De lo mejor, empezando porque el profesor tomó una prueba de entrada y saqué la mayor nota y segundo porque el profesor hizo que me sentara con un chico de lo mas lindo- dijo parloteando animadamente

-¿En serio?, vaya que genial, yo me senté con Alex en clase de Química e hicimos pareja en un trabajo- dije sonriendo.

-Ummm... me parece que entre tú y Alex- dijo Chanelle pero no terminó de completar la frase ya que Alex vino con las bandejas de comida y se lo agradecí tanto porque no me quería tener que responder las preguntas que me incomodaban.

-Hola Chanelle, ¿ya tienes algún sitio?- dijo Alex mientras le sonreía.

-Si- Chanelle parecía un poco atontada y yo ya sabía porque -Ya separe una mesa para nosotros -

Caminamos entre toda la multitud de gente que iba de aquí para allá hasta que llegamos a una mesa que estaba al lado norte de la cafetería y nos sentamos, yo dejé mi bandeja y luego me senté, Chanelle se sentó a mi costado y Alex al frente de las dos, primero abrí el jugo y lo empecé a tomar lentamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto Chanelle con un tono preocupado en su voz.

-Si, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre-

-Pensaba que estabas enferma o algo así, ya me estaba preocupando, pero si te empiezas a sentir mal me dices para llevarte a la enfermería- me dijo ella dulcemente.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien- le dije sonriéndole amablemente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cassie y yo tenemos una cita mañana en la noche- dijo Alex interrumpiendo, su comentario fue tan inesperado que casi me atoraba con el jugo.

-¿En serio? Yo sabía que había algo entre ustedes, hacen una linda pareja- dijo Chanelle con una sonrisita malévola.

Miré a Alex y luego bajé la mirada mientras jugueteaba con la tapa del jugo, el almuerzo fue corto y en eso sonó el timbre que indicaba que el receso había terminado, nos la pasamos hablando de todo tipo de cosas durante el almuerzo, miré mi bandeja con la fruta intacta y el jugo hasta la mitad, no me importó así que me levanté con la bandeja y tiré la fruta al basurero pero me acabé el jugo.

-Bueno, me toca Historia así que me voy yendo, el profesor es muy puntual- dijo Alex -Adiós chicas- sonrió.

-Adiós- le dije.

Chanelle se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

-¿Y cuál es tu siguiente clase?- me dijo preguntó.

-Tengo Trigonometría-

-Genial, tengo Educación Física, me encanta- dijo Chanelle entusiasmada -Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte- rió -Bueno me voy, que tengas suerte-

-Gracias, igual tú- dije mirándola hasta que despareció tras la puerta de la cafetería, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía así que salí rápido hacia el pasillo.

El resto de mis clases pasaron sin alguna novedad aparte que pasaron rápido y no podía dejar de pensar en Alex y en todo el rollo sobre la cita. Finalmente sonó el timbre de la salida y las clases terminaron, salí y me encamine hacia el autobús, cuando entre, no había mucha gente salvo por el conductor, una chica dormida al fondo y el chico que golpee por "casualidad" con mi mochila en la mañana cuando entré por primera vez, al pasar por su lado lo miré con indiferencia.

Me senté mientras esperaba que llegaran todos, quería llegar pronto a mi casa, quería echarme y descansar un poco y mientras tanto me entretuve pensando en lo que haría mañana en la noche en mi cita con Alex, presentía que me iba a ir muy bien.

-Es el primer día y ya me han dejado una asignación- bufó Chanelle.

Me sobresalté al oír su voz ya que estaba entretenida en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí sola?- me preguntó Alex mientras se sentaba detrás de mí y de Chanelle.

-Ah, es que salí rápido y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer me vine al autobús- Alex me sonrió.

-Lo bueno de esta escuela es que siempre que es el primer día de clases entramos el jueves y no hacemos casi nada- dijo muy alegre.

-Habla por ti- se quejó Chanelle -Yo ya tengo con que entretenerme el fin de semana- se siguió quejando.

El autobús ya estaba en marcha, hablamos durante todo el camino, yo era la primera a la que dejaban así que el autobús se detuvo frente a mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho- dijo Chanelle mientras se despedía.

-Adiós y no te olvides de lo de mañana en la noche- dijo Alex y me guiñó un ojo

Me sonrojé.

-Adiós- les dije con una sonrisa.

Bajé y caminé apresuradamente a mi casa, mientras estaba dentro del autobús no me había dado cuenta de que estaban cayendo pequeñas gotas de agua, me quedé parada un momento en el porche mientras buscaba en mi mochila la llave de mi casa, entonces las encontré y le di vueltas dentro de la cerradura. Al entrar me percaté de que aún no habían llegado mis padres ya que todo estaba en silencio, no tenía hambre así que me fui directamente a mi habitación, subí lentamente las escaleras como si me pesaran los pies y cerré la puerta, me quité las zapatillas y me tumbé en mi cama boca arriba, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado hoy, siempre tuve la costumbre de repasar cada uno de los momentos que pasé durante el día y si algo me importaba, me fijaba en los detalles. Pensaba en Alex y lo de la cita, estaba demasiado feliz y emocionada.

Empecé a ver como caían más y más gotas de lluvia y aumentaban su violencia, observaba las figuras deformes que dejaba el agua en el cristal.

El ambiente se sentía frío, me estremecí al sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.


	3. A veces te dejas llevar por el aspecto

A veces te dejas llevar por el aspecto

-¡Cassie!- me gritó Chanelle que venía atravesando una multitud de gente en el pasillo.

-Hola, hoy no viniste en el autobús ¿Dónde estuviste?- le pregunté.

-El estúpido despertador no sonó y me quedé dormida así que el autobús me dejó- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho -Pero bueno mi padre me trajo, oye ¿Has visto a Alex? pensé que iba a estar contigo-

-No, no vino en el autobús tampoco, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo quizá lo habías visto en el pasillo- dije buscándolo disimuladamente entre un grupo de chicos.

-Veo que estas ansiosa por verlo- me dijo con una sonrisita -Vamos admítelo, te gusta, apuesto que si vas a ir a la cita de esta noche con él, pero bueno quien podría resistirse a un chico así- levantó una ceja- no te preocupes que no te lo voy a quitar- Chanelle rió -Recuerda el código de las chicas-

Chanelle era una gran chica aunque un poco loca quizá, recordé que me había contado que en su antigua escuela ella era de esas chicas que son "adictas" a los chicos pero que ya lo había dejado, claro que yo no le creía, lo notaba.

-Me atrae pero no me gusta, es muy rápido para que suceda, apenas lo conocí ayer- dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero yo se que es amor a primera vista y no dejaré de decírtelo hasta que admitas que es verdad-

-Bueno… si me gusta, aunque suene extraño, pero ¿amor a primera vista? No lo creo-

-Lo que tú digas, yo siempre se de estas cosas y ahora que ya pasó el primer paso, que es admitirlo, seguiré con el segundo paso-

-¿Paso? ¿Se necesitan pasos para esto?

-Claro y el segundo paso es averiguar si tú le gustas aunque eso es obvio pero quiero una respuesta de su parte para continuar con el tercer paso- Chanelle se veía tan emocionada que no quise decirle que no, así que le seguí la corriente, además si Alex me gusta todo lo que estaba haciendo Chanelle me beneficiaba.

-Okey ¿Puedo confiar en ti, verdad?-

-Por supuesto que si, eres mi amiga además amo esto de juntar parejas pero para que sepas yo no junto a cualquiera solo a los que hacen una linda pareja como tú y Alex- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí tímidamente.

El timbre que indicaba la primera clase sonó.

-Se que voy odiar los viernes en las mañanas, detesto Álgebra y justo tengo dos horas, bueno igual tengo que ir, no puedo saltarme las clases como en mi antigua escuela, se lo prometí a mis padres, nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo Chanelle.

-Si, suerte-

-Gracia igual tú y no te preocupes que Alex no te dejará plantada, es obvio que tú le gustas y jamás haría eso- Chanelle sonrió y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacía el aula 103.

Yo tampoco creía que Alex me dejaría plantada pero no estaba preocupada por eso sino que quería verlo, me gustaba estar con él.

Al entrar al aula me sorprendió ver a Alex ya sentado, él me sonrió alegremente y señaló al asiento vacío que estaba a su costado, yo le devolví la sonrisa muy feliz y me dirigí hacia mi asiento.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó

-Bien, estuve conversando hace un momento con Chanelle en el pasillo- le dije tímidamente- No te vi en el autobús, ¿Viniste por tu cuenta?

-Emmm... si es que tuve algo importante que hacer antes de venir- se veía incómodo- Como me levanté temprano decidí hacer eso antes- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ah bueno, solo quería saber si te había pasado algo, quizá te podía ayudar-

-No fue nada, solo era algo que tenía que hacer y... ¿a qué hora voy a tu casa a recogerte?

Cuando mencionó la palabra "casa" se me vinieron un montón de pensamientos a la cabeza: Alex tocando el timbre de mi casa, mi padre abriendo la puerta mientras lo hacía pasar fingiendo que era un gusto conocerlo, los dos sentados en el comedor mientras esperan que baje, mi padre observándolo con mirada acusatoria mientras que por su cabeza pasan los peores planes para deshacerse de él, Alex de lo más incómodo pensando que mi padre es un loco y lo peor de todo es mi madre que va a estar de lo mas amable y cariñosa con Alex como si ya fuera de la familia o peor aún, quizá le enseñe mi álbum de fotos, la cual enseña a cualquier persona incluido a un vago de la calle, en donde salgo en cada clase de ballet de cuando tenía 6 años, tengo fotos desde que estuve llorando porque no quería que mi madre me dejara hasta cuando me caí y el traje de ballet se atoró con una parte puntiaguda de la puerta y no podía salir así que comencé a llorar pensando que moriría ahí. Es horrible, es lo peor que puede pasar si Alex va a mi casa.

-Creo que... mejor nos encontramos en el café que esta aquí cerca a la escuela a las cinco y treinta-

-Bueno por mi está bien- dijo sonriendo y mirándome fijamente, cada vez que hacía eso quedaba desorientada, a pesar de que me gustaba que me mire así sentía que eso delataba lo mucho que me gustaba.

Se que era extraño que me gustara Alex tan rápido ya que apenas lo conocía pero en verdad sentía que todo lo de él me atraía y era como si de verdad me gustara, me sentía tan bien cuando nos sentábamos juntos en clase y cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sonreír.

El resto de las clases me la pasé ansiosa por que ya terminara todo para irme de una vez a mi casa y prepararme para salir con Alex, en cada clase me la pasaba pensando en lo que haríamos, me imaginaba caminando al lado de él al aire libre, pensaba que quizá me tome de la mano o me abrase.

-Oye tienes que darme el número de teléfono de tu casa y también el de tu celular- me dijo Chanelle mientras buscábamos nuestros sitios en el autobús- Toma, anota aquí los números-

-Bueno… - le dije tomando la agenda que me dio.

- Apenas llegue a mi casa te llamo porque a ti te dejan primero. Tenemos que hablar sobre la ropa que te vas a poner y te tengo que dar todos los consejos sobre citas- Chanelle estaba muy emocionada con la idea, aunque yo sentía que no necesitaba mucho todo lo que me decía ya que todo lo que bastaba era yo misma aunque no me haría mal si tomaba en cuenta algunos de los consejos.

-¿Alex va a venir?, que raro que no suba porque siempre sube con nosotras- le pregunté a Chanelle.

-No te preocupes, apuesto que se fue con sus amigos para que le den consejos de chicos, ya sabes los chicos son... chicos- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, tienes razón quizá estoy un poco ansiosa por lo de esta noche- en realidad su comentario me alivió un poco, sentía que ella tenía razón.

Antes de bajar del autobús me despedí de Chanelle y le agradecí por lo que estaba haciendo conmigo y Alex.

Al entrar a mi casa saludé a mi madre y almorcé. Al terminar llevé mi plato al fregadero para lavarlo.

-Esteee... ma- le intentaba pedir permiso para lo de Alex.

-¿Si?- mi madre estaba limpiando un cuadro donde se distinguía un niña en un columpio en medio del bosque y miraba hacía una mancha pequeña de color del caramelo derretido, a mí me parecía un lobo aunque no se distinguía bien, pero era mi cuadro favorito de todos los que mi madre coleccionaba.

-A las cinco y treinta tengo que ir al café que está cerca de la escuela, es un trabajo grupal y nos vamos a reunir para hacer un trabajo de Biología - no es que no confíe en mi madre pero le decía que iba a ver a un "amigo" ella me tendría toda la tarde preguntándome sobre él y tampoco quisiera responderle. Quizá me atreva a contarle otro día.

-Bueno y ¿a qué hora regresas?, no te olvides que tenemos que cenar como siempre-

-Es que nosotros ya vamos a cenar ahí, además es solo por una noche y recuerda que es un trabajo y quizá demore un poco porque tenemos que hacer dos informes y luego preparar la exposición, así que regresaré a las nueve y treinta máximo y no vendré sola porque mis amigos me acompañarán-

-Si es para un trabajo está bien, puedes ir-

-Gracias ma y si mi padre pregunta por mí le dices todo exactamente como te lo dije ¿si?, bueno me voy a cambiar y luego me voy porque no quiero llegar tarde- subí rápidamente las escaleras, no podía evitar sonreír y sentir en mi pecho una emoción. Al entrar a mi habitación mi celular estaba sonando, era Chanelle.


	4. Sentimientos equivocados

Sentimientos equivocados

Al entrar al café Alex estaba sentado en un sillón cerca del mostrador, al verme se levantó y se acercó, venía sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa que nunca paraba de producirme cosquilleos en el estómago.

-Hola, te ves muy linda- me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y seguía sonriendo. Solté una risita nerviosa y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo y luego ir a cenar?- me preguntó Alex.

-Claro- mi mente me recordó la palabra "cita" y esbocé una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te parece si te pido un Vainilla Latte?-

-Si, está bien- su sonrisa perfecta me tenía atontada.

Mientras Alex estaba en el mostrador yo lo esperaba en uno de los sillones, no podía dejar de mirarlo, se veía tan lindo, su rubio cabello emitía tenues destellos debajo de aquellas lámparas que colgaban del techo. Decidí mejor mirar hacia otro lado, no quería que al voltear me descubriera observándolo detenidamente, entonces me puse a mirar a través de la ventana, el cielo ya casi había oscurecido. El bosque se veía tan silencioso y negro que me daba miedo, como La Push era una pequeña comunidad en medio del bosque a donde quiera que mirases había bosque puro. Por momentos me daba curiosidad saber como sería estar en esos momentos en lo mas profundo del bosque, sentía que podía ser reconfortante, en ese silencio que me permitiría descansar del mundo entero.

-¡Cassie! ¿A dónde vas?- Alex me agarró del brazo y me sacudió levemente.

Sentí que desperté y me di cuenta que estaba en la puerta saliendo del café. Fue extraño como llegué hasta ahí, solo recordaba estar sentada cerca de la ventana observando el bosque y pensando, no se como caminé hasta la puerta sin darme cuenta pero creí estar dirigiéndome hacia el... bosque.

-Emmm... es que se me cayó el papel donde tenía anotado el número de Chanelle y quería buscarlo afuera- tuve que mentirle, no podía decirle que estuve como sonámbula y me estaba yendo al bosque media dormida.

-No te preocupes por el papel puedes pedirle su número otra vez, toma tu Vainilla Latte y vamos a sentarnos un rato- Alex me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacía los sillones. Si con una de sus miradas no podía moverme, con el contacto de su piel con la mía ni siquiera podía pensar.

-Pensé que te estabas escapando porque no querías estar aquí- dijo después de dar un sorbo de lo que estaba bebiendo.

-No sería capaz de hacerlo, me gusta estar aquí contigo- bebí mi Vainilla Latte- además ya te dije lo que intentaba hacer- sonreí.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo- suspiró y me miró fijamente.

Sentía mis mejillas calientes.

-¿Sabias que me encantan tus ojos?, son de un color hermoso- Alex acercó su rostro al mío- No te asustes, solo quiero verlos de cerca-

-No estoy asustada- me reí- tus ojos son de un azul que nunca e visto en otra parte, tienen algo, un brillo especial-

-Eres muy dulce, eso también me gusta de ti-

Desvié la mirada rápidamente.

-Gracias- dije suavemente.

El silencio invadió unos segundos nuestra pequeña conversación.

-Eh...- vacilé- y antes de olvidarme tengo que volver a mi casa máximo a las nueve y treinta, ya sabes como son los padres, hazme acordar la hora porque a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo y si me sucede esta vez moriré-

-No te preocupes soy muy atento- Alex sonrió- ¿Con quién vives en tu casa?

Su inesperada pregunta me sorprendió.

-Solo con mis padres, soy hija única aunque algunas veces me gustaría tener algún hermano mayor pero después de un momento me arrepiento-

-Jajaja ya había escuchado eso antes-

-Aunque no sería mala idea tener uno- dije- ¿Desde cuándo estas en esta escuela? ¿Eres de aquí?-

-No, vine hace un año pero me gusta este lugar, es... divertido-se rió.

-No es tan malo, aunque extraño California, ya sabes ahí están todos mis amigos y ya estaba acostumbrada a ese lugar, ¿de dónde vienes tú?-

-Ahhh...no recuerdo el nombre- se movió incómodo.

-¿Estuviste hace un año ahí y no lo recuerdas?-

-Esteee... es que el nombre era un poco raro- aunque sonaba extraño lo que acababa de decir se notaba que lo decía seriamente.

Como lo vi incómodo decidí mejor cambiar de tema, no quería que se molestara.

-¿Por dónde vives?, eso si te debes acordar ¿no?-

-Solo a veintidós cuadras de tu casa- él rió.

-¿Los contaste?-

-Claro ¿por qué no?, eso me hace pensar en ti, cada vez que te dejan en tu casa cuento las cuadras hasta llegar a la mía-

-Eso es estúpido... pero lindo- le sonreí, él lo hizo también.

Al cabo de quince minutos Alex se paró del sillón.

Tomó mi vaso del Vainilla Latte que estaba sobre la mesa y lo sacudió levemente.

-Terminamos el Vainilla Latte ¿ya quieres cenar?-

-Si, me muero de hambre, creo que el frío aumenta mi apetito- reímos.

Nos levantamos del sillón y salimos del café.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir a comer?- le pregunté porque no conocía ningún lugar que vendieran comida por aquí cerca.

-Es un restaurante muy bueno pero no mucha gente lo conoce, solo va gente seleccionada-

¿Seleccionada? al escuchar esa palabra lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un lugar lujoso, la idea me pareció no muy apropiada pero si Alex estaba ahí conmigo lo demás no tenía importancia.

-Conozco muy bien al dueño de ese lugar, es como de la familia- dijo Alex.

-Debes de cenar muy seguido ahí-

-Solo en ocasiones especiales-

Al decir eso no pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo y sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, pasé unos minutos pensando en lo que Alex había dicho, pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez. El camino fue en silencio hasta que él se detuvo frente a la puerta del restaurante y la abrió, una lámpara colgante a cada lado de la puerta adornaba la entrada con una luz cálida, al pasar sentí un gran alivio al darme cuenta de que el lugar no era tan lujoso como había imaginado pero tampoco se veía tan simple y común.

-Sentemos aquí- dijo Alex mientras me dirigía hacía la mesa con gesto caballeroso.

Al llegar nos sentamos y después de unos minutos el camarero vino y nos entregó la carta.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras, no hay límite de precio- dijo Alex y me guiñó el ojo. Yo le sonreí.

Revisé la carta lentamente buscando algo que me apeteciera, lo leí varias veces pero había tantos platos que no sabía que pedir así que Alex ordenó por mí, acepté a pesar de nunca haber escuchado de aquella comida ya que debía de saber bien lo que pedía. Cenamos mientras conversábamos de la escuela, de los amigos, de música y otras cosas, la pasamos bien, fue una gran noche, nos divertimos y lo mejor de todo fue que tenía a Alex conmigo y estaba a mi lado en todo momento. Al terminar de cenar se acercó a nuestra mesa un hombre alto, de cabello negro y vestido de terno.

-¿Qué les pareció la comida?- preguntó sonriente.

-Buena como siempre tío- respondió Alex.

-Me alegra- me miró y luego añadió- Así que ella es tu chica ¿no?-

Sonreí nerviosamente y sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían.

-Si- mostró una sonrisa orgullosa- tío ella es Cassie, Cassie él es mi tío-

Estreché su mano.

-Mucho gusto Cassie- su sonrisa se agrandó.

-Igualmente- respondí algo nerviosa.

Alex y el hombre compartieron una sonrisa.

-Muy linda chica eh, no dejes que se te escape- le dijo a Alex y ambos rieron a carcajadas. La gente a nuestro alrededor volteó a vernos.

Alex se percató de mi incomodidad así que nos despedimos de su extraño tío y nos levantamos de la mesa para irnos.

Alex decidió que sería lindo caminar hasta mi casa y yo estaba de acuerdo.

-El cielo está despejado- le dije a Alex mientas miraba el cielo.

-Si, se ve demasiado hermoso, por eso quería que fuéramos a tu casa caminando-

-Tenías razón y con la comida también, lo que pediste por mi estuvo bueno-

-Si quieres lo mejor entonces deberás quedarte a mi lado- dijo Alex, no sabía si lo que me había dicho era broma o no pero me pareció un poco extraño.

-Y por cierto, en la café te vi que mirabas fijamente el bosque ¿te gusta?- preguntó volviendo su rostro al mío.

-Algo, es que en ese momento pensaba en otra cosa y miraba hacía cualquier lugar-

-Por un momento cuando estabas saliendo del café parecía que te dirigías hacía ahí-

-Jajajaja cada vez que me acuerdo me da risa, fue gracioso que pensaras que me iba al bosque cuando todo estaba oscuro y silencioso- traté de que Alex lo tomara como una broma para que no siga con ese tema.

-Bueno si fue algo gracioso aún recuerdo tu cara de hipnotizada solo para ir a recoger un papel-

Alex rió.

-Si... fue muy gracioso- le dije en tono sarcástico aunque creo que no lo notó.

Después de la pequeña y vergonzosa charla de si estaba hipnotizada y mi gusto por el bosque caminamos en silencio, estaba tan cerca a Alex que mi brazo y el de él rozaban, yo lo miraba de reojo mientras caminábamos y cuando él me miraba también desviaba la dirección de mi mirada rápidamente, al parecer él se daba cuenta ya que se reía por lo bajo. En ese momento me pasó su brazo por los hombros, miraba al frente sin decir nada, así que yo hice lo mismo. Por estar tan entretenida en mi paseo con Alex sentí que el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido y en un momento ya estábamos a unos pasos de la puerta de mi casa.

-Llegamos- dijo Alex mirando hacia la puerta.

-Por desgracia- le dije.

-Fue divertido ojala quieres salir de nuevo conmigo-

-Por supuesto, yo también me divertí, además me mantiene lejos de mis padres por algunas horas-

Al mirarlo él ya tenía sus ojos en los míos, me miraba con dulzura y luego me tomó las manos, los dos no decíamos ni una palabra, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue: me va a besar. Así que seguía mirándolo mientras lo esperaba, me pareció que el lugar era el perfecto para un beso; solos, en silencio, con el cielo despejado...

Veía que Alex se acercaba lentamente así que no lo pensé más e hice lo mismo, mientras más nos acercábamos más cerca estábamos de besarnos, no quería abrir los ojos para no arruinar el momento pero sentía que ya faltaba poco... pero algo nos interrumpió, el maldito celular de Alex sonó, abrimos rápidamente los ojos y nos separamos, nos miramos un momento y Alex respondió.

- ¿Si?- al contestar el tono de voz de Alex denotaba un poco de enfado.

Podía escuchar los murmullos de la voz del otro lado, parecía ser un chico. Alex escuchaba detenidamente.

-¿Estas seguro de que es el momento?- preguntó- No quiero otra falsa alarma ¿entendiste?-

El chico del otro lado le murmuró algo que no entendí, Alex alzó la vista hacía el cielo y miró directamente hacia la luna llena luego sonrió discretamente. Lo seguía mirando hasta que él también me miró y su expresión se tornó incómoda.

-Bueno ahí estaré- Alex colgó su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón-Tengo que volver a mi casa pronto, mi primo se siente mal y tengo que ayudarlo, lo siento-

-No te preocupes es tu familia y si te necesita tienes que ir, está bien- le dije sonriéndole.

-Gracias, eres muy linda, bueno te veo el lunes-

-Si, adiós-

-Adiós- dijo Alex antes de irse.

Y así se fue sin besarme, por culpa de ese chico que ni siquiera sabía quien era y claro, después de la interrupción el momento para el beso ya no era lo mismo. Me quedé observando a Alex mientras se alejaba, caminaba apresurado y cada poco lanzaba una mirada rápida a la luna.

Estaba pensando en lo que Alex me había dicho y recordé que él me contó que vivía solo con su padre y que no tenía más familiares cerca pero antes de irse dijo que su primo estaba en su casa, me quedé durante varios minutos en la puerta de mi casa pensando en eso ¿me habría mentido? pero ¿por qué lo haría?, lo que dijo fue extraño, sacudí levemente mi cabeza tratando de olvidarlo y entré a la casa.


	5. Nuevo sospechoso

Nuevo sospechoso

El fin de semana la pasé como cualquier día más, estuve en casa ayudando a mis padres con algunas tareas del hogar aunque quizá no fue de una manera colaboradora ya que no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero los padres siempre meten sus rollos sobre la responsabilidad y eso hace que sientas culpa si sigues resistiéndote a no hacerlo. No recibí ninguna llamada de Chanelle durante todo el fin de semana quizá quería que le cuente personalmente todo sobre mi cita para así ver todas mis expresiones y no perderse ningún segundo de lo que le causa tanta curiosidad. Y así pase el sábado y el domingo, ni siquiera había lugares cerca a los que podía ir sin necesidad de tardarme más de dos horas. Por extraño que suene quería volver lo más pronto a la escuela, al menos no me aburriría como en casa porque estaría con Chanelle y Alex, y lo más importante: fuera de la vista vigilante de mis padres.

Así llegó el lunes...

-¡Oh my God!- fue lo primero que me dijo Chanelle cuando entré al autobús y me senté a su lado- ¿Cómo estás? ¿se besaron? ¿te tomó de la mano? ¿besa bien?, cuéntame todo.

-No me comas por favor- le dije bromeando.

-Lo siento, es que tengo tanta curiosidad, quiero saber si les fue tan bien como me estuve imaginando desde que me dijiste que ibas a salir con él. El fin de semana quería llamarte, el celular me tentaba cada vez que lo veía pero quería esperar hasta hoy para no perder ningún detalle de lo que pasó- ella estaba muy emocionada.

Antes de contestarle miré al asiento detrás de mí, y como presentía, Alex no estaba. Chanelle se percató de mi expresión y enseguida me interrumpió.

-Si, tampoco vino hoy pero de seguro fue por su cuenta, ya sabes, como la otra vez-

-Si, bueno...-

-¿Y bien? tienes algo que contarme-

-Bien... al principio todo fue normal como una cita, fuimos al café, me compró un Vainilla Latte y nos pusimos a conversar, me dijo que vive a veintidós cuadras de mi casa y que él mismo las cuenta todos los días-

-Ohhh, eso si es amor verdadero-

-Que cuenta las cuadras de mi casa no significa nada más que estupidez- dije tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro.

-El amor te hace cometer estupideces ¿no crees?-

Rodé los ojos.

-Pero sigue contando ya quiero que llegues al beso... ¿hay beso no?-

-Solo escucha, bueno también me dijo que vivía solo con su padre, después fuimos a cenar a un lugar que ni siquiera conocía y me parecía un poco lujoso, según él solo va ahí para ocasiones especiales-

-¡Si! eso es amor verdadero-

-Basta con lo de "amor verdadero" ¿no quieres oír el final de la historia?-

-Está bien, solo porque es muy romántico-

Rodé nuevamente los ojos.

-Cuando llegamos al lugar Alex me pidió una comida que nunca antes en mi vida había oído hablar pero no estuvo mal, mientras cenábamos íbamos hablando de la escuela, música y esas cosas, cuando terminamos fuimos caminando hasta mi casa, todo era tan romántico: el cielo con luna llena, el silencio, solo nosotros dos... y cuando solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a mi casa...-quería que la historia tenga un poco de suspenso lo cual hacía que Chanelle se desesperara más y eso era gracioso.

-¡¿Qué pasó?- dijo Chanelle casi gritando.

-Paramos y nos miramos durante varios segundos, él me tomó de las manos y...-

-¿¡¿¡Y QUÉ?-

-Jajajaja- no pude evitar reírme por su reacción, ella se lo tomaba como si fuera de vida o muerte.

-¿Cómo puedes reírte en un momento tan serio?, ¡continúa!-

-Ya, bueno él se empezó a acercarse ósea que eso significaba un beso entonces yo también me acercaba, todo era perfecto y en eso...-

-¡¿¡¿¡¿EN ESO QUÉ?- Chanelle gritó y se levantó violentamente de su asiento, todos lo del autobús voltearon repentinamente con cara de asustados incluso el chofer.

-Lo siento, fue una abeja pero ya se fue, odio las abejas- dijo ella avergonzada pero aún así todos la seguían observando -¿Tienen vida o no?, dejen de mirarme y voltéense a hacer sus cosas- les gritó y luego se sentó.

-Ya sabes, a algunos les cuesta entender a la primera- me dijo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, la situación me pareció divertida pero aguantaba la risa.

-Bueno continuaré con la historia- le dije.

-Hazlo antes de que me vuelva loca-

-Justo cuando nos íbamos a besar sonó su maldito celular y arruinó todo, habló un rato y luego me dijo que su primo estaba en su casa y se sentía muy mal así que tuvo que irse, pero al menos se disculpó, ya sabes que era su familia y no puedo hacer nada contra eso, aunque lo más extraño fue que dijo que su primo estaba enfermo pero cuando estuvimos en el café me dijo que vivía solo con su padre y que no tenía ningún familiar cerca y cuando se iba no dejaba de observar la luna-

-Seguro se olvidó de su primo, yo tengo tanta familia que ni siquiera me acuerdo de alguno de ellos y lo de la luna, seguro le gusta mirarla, olvida eso, no tiene importancia. Y... ¿ahí termina la historia?- preguntó Chanelle atónita.

-Si, no podía ser más triste-

-Parece una historia de drama en ves de romántica, pero esto no puede quedar así debe haber una segunda oportunidad-

-Él me dijo para nuevamente-

-Bien, entonces esta vez debemos planificarla- dijo Chanelle seriamente, luego su expresión cambió, parecía que se compadecía de la triste chica que no consiguió el beso.

-Por favor Chanelle, no pongas cara de sentir lástima por mí-

-No siento lástima es solo que... con el beso todo hubiera terminado perfecto- dijo abrazándome.

-Bueno no es para tanto-

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto?, te tengo que enseñar muchas cosas, yo se lo necesario sobre chicos-

_-Más de lo que deberías- pensé._

-Te ayudaré ¿si?-

-Bueno…- mi voz sonó desganada.

-Emociónate- me amenazó de forma divertida.

-Oh, no puedo creerlo, gracias, eres la mejor- dije exageradamente con la voz mas fingida que pude poner.

-Lo sé- dijo con voz engreída mientras tiraba atrás su cabello con una mano.

Me reí.

-Estás loca- le dije.

Ella me sacó la lengua y yo le respondí de la misma manera.

Al llegar a la escuela el timbre ya había sonado así que entramos corriendo.

-Me voy a la clase de Aritmética, nos vemos en el almuerzo- me dijo.

-Gracias, igual tú-

Chanelle se alejó con paso apresurado mientras su oscuro y rizado cabello se movía al compás de sus movimientos. Yo estaba parada en la entrada del aula buscando la hoja que tenía que entregarle todos los días al profesor para que la firmara, en eso llegó Alex y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-¿Cómo estás?- me dijo sonriendo mientras entregábamos al mismo tiempo la hoja al profesor.

Mi rostro se iluminó.

-Bien y ¿cómo está tu primo?-

-¿Primo?, ¡ah! si, mi primo, está bien ya se mejoró-

-Que bueno, mándale mis saludos aunque no lo conozca- dije bromeando.

-Claro- sonrió.

Las clases del primer periodo terminaron y llegó el almuerzo, salí del aula de mi última clase mientras me dirigía hacia la cafetería, por alguna razón andaba feliz desde que llegué en la mañana, iba siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, me dirigí hacia mi casillero para guardar el libro de Biología y en ese momento Chanelle se acercó a mi.

-No puedo creer que en esta escuela no haya ni un chico que valga la pena, todos son idiotas e inmaduros, excepto Alex claro, y un chico de mi clase de Literatura Inglesa que ya tiene novia- dijo mientras cruzaba lo brazos y se recostaba en uno de los casilleros contiguo al mío.

-¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de eso?-

-Cuando tocó el tema sobre el enamoramiento en mi clase de Relaciones Humanas-

-¿Qué te parece si primero comemos y luego averiguamos por que los chicos de aquí son idiotas e inmaduros- le dije en broma.

_-Excepto Alex- dije en mis pensamientos mientras sonreía._

Chanelle se lo tomó a bien y me respondió con la misma broma.

-Si, podemos hacer una lista sobre eso y poner el nombre de cada chico de esta escuela- ella rió.

Cerré mi casillero y nos dirigimos a la cafetería mientras nos reíamos animadamente.

Al entrar cogimos las bandejas con la comida y nos abrimos paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba Alex esperándonos.

-Parece que se estaban divirtiendo mucho- dijo Alex sonriendo.

Chanelle y yo intercambiamos miradas y no pudimos evitar reírnos de nuevo.

-No es nada, es solo que vimos algo gracioso mientras veníamos- dijo Chanelle para excusarse.

Continuamos conversando y riéndonos sobre cualquier cosa, el ambiente entre nosotros tres se sentía relajado, eso me alegraba. Estaba observando a la multitud de gente que hacia fila para pedir el almuerzo y vi a un chico de cabello negro y lacio, era unos centímetros mas alto que Alex y tenía buen cuerpo, como si hiciera algún deporte al cual le sacaba provecho. Se dirigía hacía nuestra mesa pero no traía ninguna bandeja en sus manos.

-¡Alex! ¿Qué hay?- el chico se acercó a Alex por detrás.

Chanelle y yo nos miramos.

-¿Blake?- preguntó Alex emocionado- ¿Cómo estás?, pensé que te habían transferido- Alex se paró y chocaron sus manos.

-No sabía que aquí había transferencia de alumnos a otras escuelas- interrumpió Chanelle mirándolos a ambos.

-Emmm... no hablábamos de transferencia de escuela- respondió Alex. Él y Blake se tornaron incómodos.

-Lo siento- dijo Chanelle sonriendo tímidamente.

Alex sonrió.

-Este es Blake, es un amigo que conozco desde hace cinco años, entramos juntos a esta escuela el año pasado-

-Cassie- dijo Alex mientras me señalaba, yo le sonreí a Blake.

-Y Chanelle-

Ella lo saludó con un movimiento de mano mientras sonreía seductoramente, en ese momento se me pasó por la mente que a Chanelle le empezaba a interesar Blake.

Los cuatro empezamos a conversar normalmente, Blake me cayó bien aunque por momentos decía cosas extrañas como las de decía Alex. El almuerzo terminó y Chanelle y yo nos despedimos para dirigirnos hacía nuestras siguiente clases.

-¿Qué piensas de Blake?- le pregunté.

-¡God! es totalmente guapo, quiero conocerlo más, espero que esté en alguna de mis clases-

-Sabía que responderías eso- le dije.

-Cada vez me conoces más- me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno nos vemos después- le dije mientras cerraba mi casillero y le sonreía.

-En el autobús- me dijo y se alejó.

Cuatro horas de clases aburridas pasaron hasta que por fin llegaron las dos últimas del día.

Caminé por el pasillo mientras pensaba, me sentía nerviosa porque era mi primera clase de Economía y ahí no conocía a nadie, entré al aula y me recibió una señorita con sonrisa amable, me indicó que me sentara junto a una chica llamada Caitlyn Staub. Al sentarme me miró y me sonrió.

-Antes de comenzar la clase voy a pasar lista- dijo la señorita.

Empezó a dictar los nombres en orden alfabético mientras cada uno iba respondiendo "presente" conforme los llamaban.

-¿Seth Clearwater?- llamó.

El aula se mantuvo en silencio mientras todos se miraban a la cara.

-Ausente- dijo la profesora y marcó la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

_-¿Seth?- dije para mis adentros- Lindo nombre-_


	6. Él

Él

-Blake y yo estamos en dos clases juntos, en Literatura Universal y en Relaciones Humanas- dijo Chanelle casi susurrándome ya que al profesor de Historia no le gustaba que conversen en su clase.

-¿Y te sientas con él?- pregunté.

-Si- respondió emocionada- Cuando entré al aula ya estaba sentado y cuando me vio me preguntó si quería sentarme con él-

-Tu sueño se hizo realidad-

-Completamente, ahora si voy a poder pasar más tiempo con él y hasta quizá seamos novios-

-Recién lo conoces, además él no te va a pedir que seas su novia tan rápido-

-Lo sé, esa es la razón por la que quiero pasar mas tiempo con él, para que me conozca y se de cuenta de que puedo ser una novia perfecta para él- me dijo mientras miraba a la pizarra con expresión embobada.

El timbre que indicaba el almuerzo sonó, Chanelle se paró de su asiento y guardó rápidamente sus apuntes.

-Voy a hablar unos minutos con el profesor, espérame ¿si?-

-Claro, te veo afuera-

Guardé mis cosas y salí del aula, me quedé parada cerca de la puerta para esperarla, comencé a pensar en lo bien que le estaba yendo a hasta ahora a ella con Blake y luego mis pensamientos cambiaron totalmente hacia Alex, quería que Chanelle se apurara para verlo y sentarme junto a él, me encantaba la manera en como pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y las cosquillas que sentía en el estómago cada vez que lo hacía.

-Ya terminé, vamos a comer- Chanelle salió apresurada del aula- Tuve que mostrarle mi justificación por haber faltado la clase pasada-

-¿Faltaste? ¿Cuándo?, dijiste que no volverías a faltar a alguna clase- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

-Falté ayer, es que Blake tenía Educación Física ¿y tú crees que me perdería de verlo hacer ejercicio?- dijo Chanelle como si fuera algo serio.

_-¿Pero qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?-_ pensé.

Solté un suspiro.

-¿Tú misma hiciste la justificación cierto?-

-Si, el profesor no se dio cuenta así que la firmó-

-Espero que Blake no te afecte demasiado-

-No, ya hice que me transfirieran a la de Educación Física de Blake-

-¿QUÉ?- me detuve en seco- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Justificación falsa- dijimos al unísono.

-Si pero es la última- me dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno… entonces estamos juntas porque yo también estoy en la clase de Blake pero no fui a la primera clase porque no terminé el trabajo de Geografía y me tuve que quedar hasta terminarlo pero al menos el entrenador me dio consideración-

-Me está encantando esta escuela- dijo abrazándome.

-Lo sé- mi voz cansada le llamó la atención y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, vamos, emociónate-

Le mostré una sonrisa estúpida y ambas reímos.

Llegamos a la cafetería y ya estaba llena de gente como siempre, Chanelle y yo hicimos la fila para coger el almuerzo mientras seguíamos conversando, cada pocos segundos buscaba a Alex entre toda esa multitud de chicos que se dispersaba en distintas direcciones, terminamos de coger las bandejas y caminamos mientras lo buscábamos, Chanelle lo divisó y nos dirigimos hacia allí, esta vez la mesa estaba ubicada cerca a la puerta de entrada a comparación de otros días que siempre nos sentábamos casi al fondo de la cafetería.

Alex estaba riendo y conversando con Blake, cuando nos vieron sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Llegaron un poco tarde, nosotros ya terminamos de comer- dijo Alex.

-Lo siento, tuve que hablar con el profesor de Historia unos minutos- Chanelle dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Y yo le estaba esperando- interrumpí.

-Mañana tengo examen de Álgebra y como no estoy muy bien ¿alguno de ustedes me podría ayudar?- preguntó Blake mientras miraba a Chanelle.

-Pregúntale a Chanelle- le respondí- Ella sabe mucho de Álgebra, estoy segura de que te ayudará ¿no es cierto? -

Chanelle me miró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ella ya sabía lo que pretendía diciéndole eso a Blake. Me dio un suave golpe en la rodilla con su pie que se encontraba debajo de la mesa. Le sonreí.

Alex había acercado su silla para situarse junto a mí, me incliné un poco hacia él hasta que nuestro hombros se tocaron, Chanelle le comentó a Blake sobre que estaríamos juntos en Educación Física y descubrí que Alex también estaba en nuestra misma clase, esto se ponía cada vez mejor. Conversábamos sobre mi clase de Poesía que tendría a las dos últimas horas, a pesar de que nunca antes había escuchado que Poesía fuera como cualquier otra clase en una escuela, me gustaba, amaba los poemas y la literatura y por lo visto los habían separado en clases independientes, lo que significaba que hoy nos dedicaríamos únicamente a la Poesía.

Cuando era pequeña mi madre solía recitarme poemas antes de irme a dormir. Ya dentro de mi cama ella se sentaba a mi lado y cada noche me recitaba uno diferente. Cuando una noche me leyó la rima XVII:

"Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen,

Hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol,

Hoy la he visto… la he visto y me ha mirado…

¡Hoy creo en Dios!"

Desde ese momento Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer se convirtió en mi poeta favorito, le pedí a mi madre que me recitara todos los poemas que pudiera tener y terminé amando sus obras.

Chanelle, Blake, Alex y yo seguíamos conversando, mi mirada vagó por toda la cafetería hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de entrada que justamente se abrió repentinamente, al cabo de unos segundos cuatro chicos pasaron a través de ella. Todos muy altos y de aquella piel rojiza que caracterizaba a los habitantes de La Push.

Caminaban en fila y con el semblante serio. El que iba primero mantenía la vista al frente, su cabello oscuro lo llevaba desordenado, el segundo chico era el más alto de los cuatro, solo por unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia, su cabello lacio le llegaba hasta un poco antes de los hombros, los otros dos tenían el cabello corto y de color negro. Todos ellos avanzaban vigilando a su alrededor, con cierto nerviosismo presente en sus facciones, iban vestidos con simples polos manga corta, pantalones cortos y zapatillas desgastadas, me impresionó que estuvieran tan descubiertos ya que allá afuera el viento soplaba helado y el sol estaba escondido tras aquel cielo nublado, a pesar de que yo estaba bien abrigada sentía el frío colarse a través de mi ropa, ¿es que era que ellos querían lucir esos grandes brazos sin importarles que luego tendrían que pagar el precio y contraer una gripe?

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia una mesa que se ubicaba detrás de la nuestra, yo seguía a los chicos con la mirada desde que entraron, no podía evitar dejar de mirarlos, continué observándolos hasta que se sentaron, emanaban cierto misterio que me atraía.

-¿A quién miras?- me preguntó Alex con expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.

-¿A esos chicos?- interrumpió Chanelle mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ellos.

-Si, es solo que nunca los había visto hasta ahora- dije.

-Ellos ya estaban cuando llegué a esta escuela- interrumpió Alex- A veces faltan varios días-

-¿Los cuatro?- pregunté.

-Si, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, son Elliott, Frank- comenzó a nombrarlos sin dirigirles su mirada- Matt y el otro es Seth... Seth Clearwater- al pronunciar el último nombre lo hizo con un tono de repugnancia, como si ese nombre le causara asco.

_-¿Seth? ¿Seth Clearwater?, ese es el chico que faltó a la clase de Economía- pensé._

Ese era el nombre del primer chico que vi cruzar esa puerta hace unos minutos, el chico del cabello desordenado y oscuro.

-Así que él es Seth- dije volviendo a ver al chico que se encontraba en la mesa de atrás- Está en mi clase de Economía-

La expresión en el rostro de Alex cambió repentinamente, frunció el ceño y sus labios se tensaron.

-¿En serio? ¿Y con quién te sientas?- preguntó.

-Con Caitlyn pero no la conozco mucho- Alex seguía con la vista fija en mi- ¿y qué sabes de Seth?- me aventuré a preguntarle.

-Emm... tiene una hermana mayor; Leah, es de por aquí, tiene nuestra misma edad y es totalmente raro así que no creo que quieras conocerlo- dijo Alex alejando su mirada de la mía.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Blake por si me daba una segunda opinión acerca de Seth pero lo único que hacía él era observarlo con agresividad, sus manos estaban convertidas en puños y parecía tan concentrado que si lo sorprendía algún sonido se podría esperar una gran reacción de su parte, Alex se dio cuenta de lo mismo y le propinó un pequeño empujón con el codo, él se sobresaltó y lo miró, luego volvió a su posición relajada.

-A mí no me parece que fuera raro, se ve normal además tiene amigos, sería raro si hablara solo o algo por el estilo- dijo Chanelle.

-Yo lo conozco más, créeme- le espetó Alex.

Giré mi cabeza para observar nuevamente a los chicos y al poner mis ojos sobre ellos mi mirada se encontró por primera vez con la de Seth, sentí que todo lo del alrededor pasaba lentamente, no oía sonido alguno y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse poco a poco... latía dolorosa y desesperadamente como el corazón de un corredor que descansa después de haber terminado una de las carreras más emocionantes de su vida. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, los latidos se volvían más fuertes pero a la vez sentía una sensación cálida tras cada golpe, me llevé la mano al pecho como si con eso pudiera detenerlo, una expresión de asombro apareció en el rostro de Seth y vi como poco a poco convertía sus manos en puños.

En ese momento Chanelle puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me sacudió levemente, todo volvió transcurrir normal, sentí como si me hubiera dormido y me acabara de despertar, Seth me seguía observando pero la interrupción hizo que volteara otra vez hacia nuestra mesa.

-¡¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Chanelle, una expresión de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro.

Me di cuenta de por qué Alex, Chanelle y Blake me observaban preocupados, estaba totalmente ida, como un zombie, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en la mesa y seguía teniendo mi mano sobre el pecho.

-Si, solo... no pasó nada- dije secamente, sin moverme y con los ojos puestos aún en la mesa.

-¿Segura?- Chanelle seguía preocupada.

Alex pasó su brazo por mis hombros y con la otra mano empezó a acariciarme el brazo. Mis latidos ya estaban volviendo a la normalidad así que baje la mano de mi pecho.

-Si, fue algo raro pero ya se me pasó-

-Pero si te vuelves a sentir mal vas derecho a la enfermería- me dijo Blake.

-Claro, claro- dije riéndome un poco para que se percatara de que ya me encontraba mejor.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que prepararnos para las clases y además te toca tu clase favorita- dijo Alex dulcemente. Le sonreí.

El timbre sonó cinco minutos después de que dijera eso y me ayudó a levantarme de la silla como si lo necesitara por haber tenido algún accidente y no pudiera caminar, le agradecí y le dije que no se preocupara pero aún así siguió insistiendo, ¿quién ganó? por supuesto que él.

Al levantar la vista me di cuenta que la cafetería estaba casi vacía, todos salían disparados apenas tocaba el timbre, así que decidí apresurarme y no llegar tarde a mi primera clase de Poesía, tampoco quería que los demás tuvieran llegaran tarde a sus clases por mi culpa. Al salir de la cafetería cada uno se dirigió hacia su clase, Chanelle me volvió a preguntar si me encontraba bien y le dije que si y que no se preocupara, Alex me tomó de las manos un momento y luego se alejó con Blake quien me dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse.

Caminé apresuradamente hacia el aula que se encontraba al lado norte de la escuela mientras me cercioraba que mi libro estaba dentro mi bolso, ahora me sentía mejor y me emocionaba la clase, aunque estaba algo nerviosa por ser nueva en el aula.

Al entrar todos estaban conversando y fuera de sus sitios, la profesora Madison Ross, según mi horario de clases, aún no había llegado así que no se daría cuenta de mis tres minutos de retraso, pasé sin prestar atención a los que me observaban, iba caminando hacia el único sitio que estaba libre a la mitad del aula, al levantar la vista lo vi... Seth me observaba directamente a los ojos, me acordé de lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos cuando nos miramos de esa manera y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, cambié la dirección de mi mirada rápidamente y seguí avanzando hacia mi sitio.

_-No puede ser, ¿por qué justo tiene que estar en mi clase?, lo que pasó en la cafetería fue totalmente extraño, ni siquiera se por qué me mira así, me intimida, además ¿qué le pasó a mi corazón? ¿se volvió loco o qué?, bueno si no vuelvo a mirarlo no volverá a pasar nada de esto- pensé._

Mi decisión ya estaba tomada, no volver a verlo a los ojos nunca más sin importar que pase frente a mí durante el resto de mi vida, no quise pensar más sobre el tema y saqué mi libro, empecé a hojearlo.

-Buenas tardes chicos, perdón por el retraso- una señorita de baja estatura y cabello rojizo entró al aula apresuradamente, dejó sus cosas en la mesa y sacó el libro- Bueno, ya perdieron demasiado tiempo conversando antes de que llegara así que vamos directamente con el tema- dijo mientras se situaba delante de los primeros asientos del aula con el libro en la mano.

-Página tres por favor- dijo la profesora.

Busqué la página, nuestro primer autor era… ¡SI!Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, era mi día de suerte. La profesora comenzó a dictar su clase, yo trataba de prestar la mayor atención posible mientras tomaba apuntes, quería concentrarme completamente en la clase y olvidarme del tema de Seth y de que él estaba a solo unos pasos de mí. Varios chicos levantaban la mano y hacían preguntas sobre las obras o la vida del autor, aunque yo tenía algunas no me atrevía a hacerlo, aún no me sentía lista para participar además de que había una persona que hacia que me sintiera más intimidada todavía.

Faltando diez minutos para que terminara la clase y nos vayamos la profesora pidió que alguien salga al frente al leer uno de los poemas más famosos del autor.

-¿Alguno de ustedes quisiera salir a recitarlo?- preguntó mirando a cada uno, como nadie se atrevió a salir, ella escogió- Entonces... tú, sal al frente por favor, ¿Seth Clearwater cierto?-

Al escuchar ese nombre me sobresalté, no levanté la vista para nada, él no respondió pero pude oír el sonido que hizo cuando corrió la silla, también escuchaba sus pasos al caminar. Intenté concentrarme en el libro y no mirarlo pero me sentía intranquila... y escuché su voz... por primera vez... su voz gruesa no emitía muestra alguna de nerviosismo.

_- __Amor eterno_

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
Como un débil cristal.  
¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
La llama de tu amor._

Seth terminó de recitar y volvió a su asiento, una gota de un líquido transparente cayó sobre mi libro, pasé mi mano rápidamente por mi mejilla y me di cuenta que estaba húmeda, otra gota cayó: estaba llorando. Me sequé apresuradamente los ojos con la manga de mi chaqueta, comprendí que estuve tan atenta escuchando como Seth recitaba el poema que no me di cuenta que lo escuchaba con el corazón, me había emocionado tanto porque ese era uno de mis poemas favoritos, unos de los que tanto amaba. El corazón me latía solo un poco más de lo normal, sentía mi rostro caliente y no levantaba la vista del libro. Entonces sonó el timbre de la salida, guardé mis cosas lentamente, al levantar la vista me di cuenta de que todos había salido rápidamente, incluida la profesora, me encontraba sola en el aula.

Me levanté de mi asiento, al darme vuelta no estaba sola: Seth se estaba levantando de su asiento también, nuestras miradas se encontraron, a pesar de que había prometido no hacerlo nunca más pero había sido una casualidad, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y a latir nuevamente como tanto me asustaba, desvié violentamente mi mirada y agaché la cabeza mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta.


	7. Sobrenatural pero real

Sobrenatural pero real

Tuvimos dos horas libres en la clase de Aritmética. El profesor no fue y no mandaron ningún reemplazo, así que cada uno se dedicó a vagar.

Compartía la clase con Chanelle y Alex.

-Ayer me inscribí para pertenecer a la junta organizadora del baile de fin de año y me aceptaron- me dijo Chanelle mientras me mostraba un papel con la lista de las ideas para el baile.

-Felicidades- le dije abrazándola- Mmm... ¿disfraces o blanco y negro?

-Si, ¿qué te parece? ¿cuál de los dos temas te gusta más?-

-Yo me quedo con el de disfraces, le daría un toque especial al baile, pero si no estás segura podrías hacer algo así como una encuesta para ver cual prefieren-

-Yo también preferiría la de disfraces pero lo que cuenta al final es que todos lo disfruten así que solo nos queda rogar que escojan la que queremos- dijo cruzando los dedos.

-Eso espero-

-Yo te avisaré de todos los detalles para que te vayas preparando y claro, también para que me ayudes, ¿vas con Alex no?-

-Todavía no sé- dije desviando mi mirada hacia Alex que estaba al otro lado del aula conversando con otro chico.

-Pero es obvio que él te va a invitar, solo espera y ya verás- dijo y me sonrió- Yo esperaré hasta que Blake me invité y se que va a hacerlo-

-Tenlo por seguro-

Chanelle sacó unas revistas sobre decoración de fiestas de su bolso y las puso sobre la mesa.

-Tenemos trabajo- dijo agarrando la primera revista.

-Lapicero y papel listos- dije poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

Nos pasamos casi una hora revisando cada detalle y anotándolo.

Alex se acercó hacia nosotras.

-¿Y esas revistas?- preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.

-Son ideas para la decoración del baile de fin de año, estoy en la junta- dijo Chanelle mientras le mostraba una lámpara de techo con estrellas plateadas colgantes que aparecía en una de las páginas.

-Si, ese baile, lo hacen todos los años con un tema diferente- dijo Alex tomando una de las revistas- ¿Y cuál va a ser el de este año?-

-No- dijo Chanelle con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se la quitaba a Alex- Aún no puedes saberlo, ni tú ni nadie-

-Apuesto que Cassie ya lo sabe- le dijo a Chanelle quitándosela otra vez.

Traté de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo si porque le estoy ayudando- interrumpí y le quité la revista.

-Yo también podría ayudar- dijo Alex quitándomela de nuevo y buscando algunas decoraciones.

-No, porque tú eres parte del público que debe ir- Chanelle se la volvió a quitar una vez más- Mientras menos personas lo sepan más se sorprenderán con el tema-

Seguimos discutiendo mientras reíamos y nos quitábamos las revistas, algunas páginas terminaron arrugadas por culpa de Alex y cuando Chanelle se daba cuenta enrollaba alguna revista y trataba de golpearlo.

Mientras nos comportábamos como niños de preescolar una chica se venía acercando hacia nuestra mesa, su gran parecido con Alex me llamó la atención: el mismo cabello rubio y ondeado pero largo casi hasta la cintura, los mismos hermosos ojos azules, el mismo tono de piel blanco, la misma nariz perfecta y los mismos labios color rosa natural.

-Hola hermanito- la chica se acercó a Alex y lo abrazó.

-Hola Brooke, terminaste pronto, creí que ibas a tardar más- le dijo mientras ella se apartaba.

-No fue tan difícil- le dijo dándonos la espalda a mí y a Chanelle como si no existiéramos, hablaba con aires de superior- ¿Y dónde está Blake?, quiero decirle cuánto lo he extrañado-

Observé de reojo a Chanelle y vi que le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Brooke. Si ella también iba en busca de Blake la batalla para ver quien se quedaba con él iba a comenzar muy pronto.

-Blake está en otra clase- dijo Alex mirándonos- Emm… ellas son mis amigas, Cassie y Chanelle-

Nos señaló a cada una.

-Ella es mi hermana Brooke-

Brooke se limitó a sonreír, nos miró fijamente y luego levantó una de sus perfectas cejas. Yo le sonreí levemente y sin entusiasmo, Chanelle la observó con mirada desafiante por unos segundos y luego intentó sonreír pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca.

Alex miraba un poco incómodo, al parecer se había dado cuenta de la pésima química que teníamos las tres, especialmente entre Brooke y Chanelle, sabía muy bien, que al igual que yo, él también sabía la razón.

-¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo?- le preguntó Brooke a Alex.

-Solo una hora más- respondió.

-Gracias hermanito, falta poco para sorprender a MI Blake- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi" mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos libres cerca de nosotros.

Sacó un brillo labial y se lo pasó dos veces por sus labios al mismo tiempo que se miraba en un pequeño espejo.

Podía notar la rabia que tenía Chanelle al ver a Brooke. Con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que expresaba que quería matarla se encontraba parada a mi lado, decidí distraerla volviendo al tema del baile.

La hora terminó y Chanelle me apresuraba para salir rápido, guardé mis cosas como pude y en un segundo ya me estaba jalando hacia la puerta.

-Rápido- me dijo- Salgamos antes de que la rubiecita esa encuentre a Blake y se le quede pegada todo el día-

-Esa tipita no me cae muy bien a pesar de que es hermana de Alex-

-Quizá en apariencia son muy parecidos pero no va más allá, es insoportable y engreída-

-Pobre Alex, tiene que soportarla- le dije.

Chanelle rió.

-Alex nunca nos había dicho que tenía una hermana- añadí- ni tampoco que vendría hoy- solté un suspiro.

-Quizá también la odie pero en secreto-

Recordé la amable bienvenida que le dio él a su hermana y la hipótesis de Chanelle no me pareció muy convincente.

-Si, seguro…- intenté fingir que me sentía reconfortada por su explicación y dejé el tema.

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo y nos encontramos con Blake que salía de una de las aulas.

-Hola chicas, ¿vamos a la cafetería?- dijo sonriendo.

Yo también le sonreí.

-Hola Blake- le dijo Chanelle y se puso a su lado, sus brazos casi rozaban.

-¿Estás en la junta organizadora del baile no?- le dijo Blake.

-Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Unas chicas que también están en esa junta repartieron estos volantes y tu nombre está ahí- le dijo mostrándoselo.

-Ah, los había olvidado- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¿Y Alex?- me preguntó Blake.

-Se quedó con su hermana pero dijo que no tardaría- le respondí.

-¡¿QUÉ?- dijo Blake casi gritando, su expresión dulce y despreocupada cambió notablemente a lo opuesto.

-¿No sabías que Alex tenía una hermana?- le pregunté.

-Es insoportable y engreída- agregó Chanelle.

-No es eso, es solo que...- Blake estaba nervioso y jugaba con sus dedos.

Su explicación se vio interrumpida por una chica que gritó el nombre de Blake por todo el pasillo: era Brooke. Los tres volteamos y vimos que ella se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Broo... Brooke?- tartamudeó Blake, tenía una cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Blake!, te extrañé demasiado- dijo Brooke que saltó y lo abrazó. Él no parecía disfrutar del abrazo y trataba de apartarla.

-¿Me extrañaste?- le preguntó ella.

-Emmm...- Blake parecía asustado.

-Yo sé que si- respondió ella misma y volvió a abrazarlo.

Chanelle la miraba con odio y Brooke buscó su mirada para sacarle en cara que estaba abrazando a Blake pero Chanelle no se quedó atrás y se puso al lado derecho de él haciéndole competencia a la rubiecita, conociendo a mi amiga sabía que no se daría por vencida hasta que no terminaran siendo novios. Alex vino un par de minutos después y Blake le señalo disimuladamente a Brooke para que se la quite de encima, se notaba que él tampoco la soportaba. Uno más se unía al club. Alex la llamó y se apartó de Blake. Chanelle sonrió con satisfacción.

-¡Dios!- dijo Blake en voz baja mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos- La pesadilla volvió-

Chanelle y yo lo oímos y luego soltamos unas risitas.

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos después de coger las bandejas, Blake se sentó y seguidamente Chanelle se sentó al lado derecho de él y Brooke en el izquierdo, yo me senté con Alex.

Hasta ese momento no había visto a Seth, hasta que lo divisé en una mesa cerca a la puerta de entrada, estaba como de costumbre con los únicos chicos con los que siempre se juntaba, decidí cumplir mi promesa de no volver a verlo nunca más así que continué con mis asuntos.

Durante el resto de las clases tampoco lo vi, a pesar de que él estaba en mi clase Biología a las dos últimas horas, no fue. Por momentos me ponía a pensar en que es lo que estaría haciendo pero luego me arrepentía al sentir que mi corazón se aceleraba y latía con más fuerza de lo normal.

Toda la clase me la pasé atenta y tomando apuntes, no tenía otra cosa más interesante que hacer.

Hacía horas que había llegado a mi casa después de la escuela, estaba en mi habitación y podía ver por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche, ya me estaba preparando para ir a dormir así que fui a cerrar las cortinas pero antes de hacerlo mis ojos de clavaron en el bosque, se veía tan oscuro y silencioso que me daba escalofríos así que cerré las cortinas de inmediato y me metí a la cama. No tardé mucho en dormirme.

Un aullido me despertó repentinamente, creí que había sido un sueño hasta que lo volví a escuchar estando despierta, me senté rápidamente en mi cama y los aullidos se volvieron más continuos, pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba con cada latido, me preguntaba si mis padres oían los aullidos ya que esos sonidos eran tan fuertes como para escucharse por toda la cuadra donde vivía.

Sentí una necesidad de ir a ver de donde procedían los aullidos, a pesar de que era una idea estúpida que vaya a esa hora, sola y sin saber lo peligroso que era el bosque, en ese momento no me parecía tan malo. Me puse la misma ropa que usé el día anterior para ir a la escuela: unos jeans, un polo manga larga y mis zapatillas. Me puse una de las chaquetas que más me abrigaban y estaba tratando de resolver el dilema de si debería salir por la puerta o por la ventana, luego llegué a la conclusión de que era más seguro salir por la ventana de mi habitación. Lo bueno de mi habitación era que daba a la parte trasera de la casa por donde con unos cuantos pasos llegabas al bosque. Abrí la ventana y salí lentamente sujetándome del marco, por suerte debajo de mi ventana había una pequeña baranda gruesa por la que podía bajar sin problemas.

Al pisar el suelo, me di cuenta de la temperatura del ambiente, el aire estaba húmedo pero no llovía, solo había neblina. No tenía una mochila con un equipo de supervivencia pero ni siquiera pensaba en eso mientras me adentraba en el bosque, aún seguía oyendo los aullidos y eso me incitaba a seguir mi camino. Me abría paso entre la hojarasca y las ramas caídas de los pinos que crujían bajo mis pies, la densa niebla conseguía que pareciera como si ya me encontrara en el corazón del bosque. Todo estaba en silencio excepto por el ulular de algunos búhos que esperaban su alimento. No sentí miedo, ni frío ni nada, me sentía segura en ese momento, no tenía idea de cuánto había caminado pero no podía ser mucho. Con cada paso que daba más cerca podía escuchar el aullido, caminé diez pasos más y sentí que había llegado, mis pies se detuvieron automáticamente... giré hacia mi derecha y pude ver unas sombras detrás de unas ramas, me acerqué lentamente y puse mis manos sobre algunas aunque al principio dudaba en si debía moverlas, unos minutos de reflexión bastaron para que mi curiosidad me ganara, al final lo hice, las aparté lentamente y vi algo que al principio me pareció totalmente irreal... dos lobos que eran tan enormes como para ser normales, estaban sentados en medio de lo que parecía un pequeño claro, uno de ellos tenía el pelaje color cobre y el que aullaba... era de color arena.

Estaba tan asombrada que había olvidado respirar, mis ojos abiertos de par en par los contemplaba casi sin pestañear, por un momento sentí como si me hubiera metido en un libro de ficción, quise acercarme y verlos mejor porque todo eso me parecía imaginario, al dar un paso más pisé una rama la cual crujió al quebrarse, el lobo de pelaje color cobre clavó violentamente su mirada en mí... un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y empecé a retroceder lentamente, hasta ese momento no había sabido qué era el miedo. Una sensación fría como el agua helada me sacudió y entonces descubrí lo rápido que podía correr. No grité, ¿para qué? Me había adentrado en el bosque, lo más estúpido que había hecho nunca en la vida y, por lo que parecía, también lo último que iba a hacer. Nadie iba a venir a salvarme. Tenía que correr lo más rápido que pudiera y luego atenerme a las consecuencias de ese acto tan entupido que había cometido viniendo.

Oía sus pasos detrás, quebrando ramas y aplastando hojas. Se acercaba. ¡Dios, era muy rápido! ¿Cómo podía ser esto real?

¿Qué hacer en una situación así?, no recordaba nada, no podía pensar en nada. Las ramas desgarraban las mangas de mi chaqueta y se enganchaban en los mechones de mi cabello. Tropecé con una roca y me di un golpe en el brazo pero me levanté como pude y seguí corriendo. El lobo estaba cada vez más cerca, demasiado, podía oír los leves gruñidos que provenían de su garganta. Tenía que acelerar, pero no podía.

-¡Ah!- grité medio asfixiada cuando saltó y sentí sus garras arañando mi pantorrilla derecha a través de mi pantalón... me había atrapado. No podía zafarme, el peso de su pata impedía que pudiera mover mi pierna, intentaba arrastrarme pero no podía, el brazo que me había golpeado me dolía más y lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo pasara... y lo hice.

En eso escuché el sonido de un gran golpe y mi pierna quedó liberada, abrí los ojos rápidamente y me di cuenta que el lobo de pelaje color arena había embestido al otro con tanta fuerza que dio a parar contra un árbol, aquel lobo me miró y comprendí que debía de salir corriendo sin perder tiempo. Me levanté jadeando y eché a correr torpemente, tropezaba y las ramas me arañaban pero no me importaba, no estaría tranquila hasta llegar a la seguridad de mi habitación, corría como nunca antes en mi vida.

Por fin pude divisar mi casa, sentí un gran alivio al ver mi ventana abierta como la había dejado. Trepé por la baranda y en unos segundos ya estaba en mi habitación.

Cansada, sucia y terriblemente asustada me tumbé en mi cama, cuando me quedé quieta me di cuenta que no dejaba de temblar, me aovillé, las lágrimas salían apresuradamente de mis ojos mientras intentaba ahogar mi llanto. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera lo que viví hace unos minutos, mi mente se llenaba de imágenes de lo que me hubiera pasado si ese extraño lobo no me hubiera salvado, con mi mirada clavada en la ventana abierta y mi cuerpo temblando me cubrí la cara con mis manos como si con eso pudiera borrar los pensamientos y todo lo que ocurrió. El sonido que producían las ramas agitadas por el fuerte viento me sobresaltaban cada vez que chocaban entre ellas de forma estruendosa, intentaba acompasar mi respiración agitada mientras ponía en orden mi mente y trataba de tranquilizarme, cosa que se me hacia difícil ya que en cada momento las imágenes volvían a inundarme, mis manos heladas, que enrollaban mis piernas pegadas a mi pecho, aún temblaban levemente. Con el corazón aun agitado me preguntaba: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿De dónde salieron? ¿Eran experimentos de laboratorio que salieron mal? ¡No lo sabía!, me rompía la cabeza buscando respuestas, estúpidas respuestas. Si… estaba alterada, me percaté de que estaba apretando los dientes y entonces me relajé, ya me encontraba mejor, las lágrimas ya no salían desesperadamente pero aún tenía las mejillas húmedas, cerré los ojos e inhale y exhale.

Fue algo sobrenatural pero a la vez tan... real. Suspiré.

Me acordé de mis padres y de que pronto iba a amanecer, miré el reloj: eran las cinco de la madrugada, tenía una hora libre antes de que mi despertador sonara en mi hora habitual para prepararme para la escuela, así que decidí tomar una ducha larga para poder relajarme.

El agua tibia me hizo sentir mejor, mi cuerpo ya había dejado de temblar y me había calmado. En eso sentí un ardor en mi pantorrilla derecha y vi que tenía una gran herida, el lobo me había rasguñado y me había dejado unas marcas que estaban sangrando, lavé la herida despacio. Cuando terminé de bañarme me cambié, tomé la ropa que había usado y la miré, me di cuenta de que mi pantalón tenía unas grandes marcas de garras, genial, casi lo destroza, también estaba llena de tierra, hojas y sudor al igual que el resto, lo escondí para luego lavarla yo misma, mi madre se horrorizaría si viera mi ropa en ese estado y me atropellaría con cientos de preguntas sobre lo que le pasó. Mientras me peinaba me miraba en el espejo y me percaté de que tenía varios rasguños de las ramas de los árboles en los brazos y tenía uno en la mejilla izquierda, traté de ocultarlo con maquillaje y funcionó. Recordé el golpe que me había dado en el brazo al tropezarme con la roca, pensé que tal vez no había pasado nada pero al ver mi brazo tenía una gran marca morada, sabía que iba a usar mi abrigo y que no se notaría así que no le tomé importancia.

-Te ves muy cansada- me dijo Chanelle en clase de Literatura.

-Tuve una pesadilla y no pude dormir bien- le mentí.

-Debió de ser muy horrible como para asustarte tanto-

-Si, soñé que... estaba en el bosque cuando ya había oscurecido y vi dos enormes lobos que no parecían normales, uno de ellos me vio y comenzó a perseguirme, corrí hasta no poder más pero me alcanzó y me arañó la pantorrilla dejándome una herida- dije pasándome el cabello hacia atrás y suspirando.

-Oh, pero no te preocupes los sueños son… sueños nada más-

-Si... así es...- dije en voz baja antes de observar un pequeño rasguño que tenía en la palma de la mano derecha.

No prestaba atención a ninguna clase por lo cansada que estaba, aún no podía asimilar lo que me pasó anoche en el bosque pero sabía que fue real. Después de mis primeras clases reaccioné y me acordé que la siguiente era donde también se encontraba Seth.

Al entrar al aula miré el reloj y vi que había llegado unos minutos tarde, el profesor no me dijo nada e hizo una seña para que entrara, no presté atención a nadie, solo caminé hacia mi asiento, al levantar la vista me quedé helada... Seth compartía la mesa conmigo.

-Señorita, siéntese por favor- me dijo el profesor.

Me acerqué lentamente a mi asiento y sin mirar a Seth, podía sentir que él me observaba, moví la silla y me senté un poco alejada.

Me sentía incómoda, traté de concentrarme en el tema pero no podía, el calor de su cuerpo rozaba mi brazo, mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal.

_-Maldición-_ dije para mis adentros y entonces decidí cerrar los ojos y borrarme de este mundo.

-¿Estás... bien?- esa voz... SU voz... me despertó, caí en la cuenta que me había quedado dormida unos minutos.

Quería mirarlo pero no podía, recordaba la última vez que lo vi a los ojos, los latidos de mi corazón eran tan fuertes que parecían escucharse a lo lejos. La imagen de su rostro, sus ojos... esos ojos clavados a los míos invadieron toda mi mente. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más con esos extraños latidos. Me cubrí la cara con las dos manos, parecía que mi corazón iba a saltar de mi pecho en cualquier momento... esa sensación me espantaba, ¿por qué me pasaba eso cada vez que pensaba en Seth?, ¿por qué esos extraños latidos desbocados?, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Quería salir del aula y correr, correr muy lejos, alejarme de esto... de Seth.

-¡¿Cassie?- puso su mano sobre mi brazo. Su temperatura me sobresaltó, a pesar de que mi abrigo se interponía lo pude sentir perfectamente, parecía estar ardiendo en fiebre.

Repentinamente todo se esfumó: el aceleramiento de mi corazón, los singulares latidos, las preguntas que me hacía, el deseo de alejarme de todo, especialmente de Seth...

Descubrí mi cara lentamente y abrí mis ojos, incluso el miedo de mirar a Seth se había ido, voltee poco a poco mi cabeza para que mi rostro se encontrara con la de él con una expresión de preocupación.

Y por fin lo pude ver bien, después de días de haber estado evitándolo, especialmente a sus miradas. Pude ver su cabello oscuro y desordenado, sus hermosos ojos, los cuales no se cómo me atrevía a eludir, sus labios, suaves y perfectos. En ese momento me pregunté como fui capaz de hacerlo, como fui capaz de rehuir a Seth de esa manera, me parecía algo absurdo, me sentí una completa entupida por haberlo hecho.

-Ya estás mejor- dijo sonriendo.

Su sonrisa hizo despertar unos cosquilleos en mi estómago y también la tentación de devolvérsela.

Le sonreí y nos miramos a los ojos hasta que el profesor nos llamó la atención por no prestar atención a su clase. Entre sonrisas y miradas disimuladas la clase se nos pasó a la velocidad de la luz.

Al terminar la clase Chanelle me esperaba en la puerta del aula.

-Hola señorita Sonrisa- dijo Chanelle bromeando al ver que salía con la más grande sonrisa que haya tenido en toda mi vida.

-Ah, hola- le dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa desviando mi mirada.

-Estás muy bien por lo que veo-

-Es solo que me fue excelente en la clase-

-Me alegro mucho- dijo sonriendo, sabía que no se lo había creído y que sospechaba que había una razón para toda esa felicidad pero no siguió con el interrogatorio.

-¿Y bueno, qué hay?- le dije para cambiar de tema.

-Blake ya terminó su clase, vamos a esperarlo en la puerta antes de que ELLA lo haga- dijo Chanelle poniendo énfasis en "ella".

-Bueno, bueno pero espera que tengo que atarme los pasadores de mi zapatilla- me agaché y mientras me ataba me di cuenta que había una gran mancha de sangre que traspasaba desde la herida que tenía en la pantorrilla hasta mi pantalón. Me alarmé, creía que ya había parado de sangrar.

Con un movimiento brusco me levanté.

-¿Cassie?- me preguntó Chanelle.

-Te...tengo que ir al baño- le grité mientras corría.

Al entrar me levanté lentamente la parte del pantalón donde tenía la herida, me ardía, seguía sangrando como si me lo hubieran hecho tan solo hace unos minutos. Las marcas de garras, de un rojo intenso, ocupaban la mayor parte de mi pantorrilla. Justo en ese momento se me pasó por la mente que debí de haberla cubierto con una venda. Decidí echarle un poco de agua, quizá así paraba de sangrar, me remangué las mangas de mi abrigo hasta el codo para no mojarme pero antes de tocar el agua Chanelle entró.

-¿Estás bien?, pensé que te podría ayudar y...- se quedó muda al ver la herida, su rostro se tornó pálido.

-Chanelle...- fue lo único que pude pronunciar.


	8. Se busca extraño lobo color arena

Se busca extraño lobo color arena

-Eso... pero ¿qué te...?- ella no podía decir una oración completa, seguía observando fijamente mi herida- No entiendo-

-Lo siento Chanelle... escúchame...-

Ella se acercó lentamente a mí, seguía asombrada pero trataba de disimularla con una pequeña sonrisa, ya no miraba mi herida ahora lo hacía a mis ojos.

-Sé que sonará raro pero...- bajé la mirada nerviosa, sentía que iba a vomitar- no quería contárselo a nadie porque no me creerían-

-Pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿no confías en mí?-

-Es que la herida no fue por una simple caída, todo lo que te conté sobre mi pesadilla... fue real-

Su rostro denotaba confusión pero al mismo tiempo intentaba esconder aquella expresión, me miraba sin emitir sonido alguno.

Me agarró de los hombros e hizo que me sentara en el piso. Se arrodilló frente a mí, abrió su bolso y sacó un pañito húmedo, hizo que le mostrara mi pantorrilla.

-Au- dije e hice un gesto de dolor en el momento que puso el pañito húmedo en la herida.

-Mira...tú...- dijo Chanelle limpiándola.

-¿No me crees no?-

-No es que no te crea, es solo que puedes ser sonámbula, ya sabes...-

-¡¿Sonámbula?- le espeté en un tono de burla- Esa es la explicación más estúpida que he oído-

Hizo caso omiso a lo último que dije.

-Si, sonámbula, tú no sientes cuando estás caminando dormida así que pudiste haberte hecho eso mientras estabas así-

-¿Qué? ¿y cómo explicas esto?- le dije mientras me quitaba el abrigo y le mostraba los rasguños de mis brazos- Me los hice con las ramas de los árboles-

-Te los pudiste haber hecho con cualquier cosa, uno nunca sabe cuando está en ese estado-

-¡Me estás tratando como si fuera una loca!, eres mi amiga y se supone que deberías ayudarme -

-Te voy a ayudar pero no puedo hasta que no aceptes lo que te está pasando- ella hablaba serenamente.

-¡No puedo aceptarlo porque eso no me está pasando!-

-Vamos, no te avergüencessoy tu amiga-

-Eso pensaba yo- le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos. Le saqué violentamente la mano de mi pierna y me paré rápidamente.

Chanelle estaba atónita.

Me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡GRACIAS por todo!- le dije levantando la voz y en tono sarcástico para luego dejar que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mi.

Ya en el pasillo me dediqué a dirigirme a mi siguiente clase.

La chica que pensaba que llegaría a ser mi mejor amiga me creía una loca sonámbula, me entristecía pero a la vez me enfadaba, se suponía que me debía ayudar, no hacerme sentir peor. La imagen del rostro estupefacto de Chanelle daba vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez, ¿estaba sintiéndome culpable por haberle dicho eso?, no, no, yo no fui la culpable de aquella pelea, bueno tampoco Chanelle tenía TODA la culpa, quizá mis padres tenían razón, si me alteraba rápidamente.

En esos momentos no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería irme a casa y dormir hasta que todos los problemas hayan desaparecido, no me importaba dormir cien años con tal de que terminara todo, así sería más fácil.

Al llegar a la puerta me detuve un momento, había llegado justo a tiempo. Di un pequeño suspiro y entré.

Me tocaba Geografía, no era mi clase favorita pero tampoco la odiaba, entré y me senté tranquilamente con la idea de prestar atención a la clase.

Saqué mi cuaderno y al abrirlo todos mis apuntes que estaban en hojas separadas cayeron al suelo.

-Maldición- dije en voz baja, cada vez me estresaba más. Dejé los papeles tirados en el suelo y puse mis brazos sobre la mesa, me recosté ocultando mi rostro. Al cabo de unos segundos alguien tocó con su dedo mi hombro izquierdo, levanté apenas mi rostro y vi que ponía mis papeles ordenados sobre la mesa.

-Gracias- le dije y al darme vuelta para ver quien era me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Seth.

Enseguida le dediqué la sonrisa más alegre que se formó en mis labios, sentí que toda esa oleada de tristeza y enojo se fueron al verlo. Me sentí mucho mejor, renovada, como si acabara de despertarme después de dormir todo el día.

Aunque se me hacía un poco raro, ya no sentía esos extraños latidos, ahora eran más acompasados pero con un golpeteo que se incrementaba ligeramente cada vez que lo veía y con respecto a esa sensación de calma y felicidad que me producía era porque... ¿me parecía lindo?

No lo veía directamente a los ojos mucho tiempo porque cuando lo hacía comenzaba a sonrojarme, podía sentirlo.

Seth se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento que se ubicaba al fondo del aula, quise seguirlo con la mirada pero no lo hice por temor a que me sorprendiera observándolo con mis ojos puestos sobre su cuerpo perfecto, su espalda ancha, sus brazos fuertes…

Cerré los ojos y borré todas las imágenes de Seth que se agolpaban en mi mente, así que dirigí nuevamente mi mirada hacia la pizarra.

-¿Alguien podría decirme la fauna del bosque Mediterráneo?- preguntó la profesora mientras señalaba el nombre en la pizarra.

-Zorros- dijo uno.

-Gran cantidad de aves- dijo Gabie, una chica que me parecía muy agradable.

-¿Jonatan cuenta?- dijo Max haciendo broma de su compañero del equipo de fútbol. Ambos rieron y Jonatan le dio un codazo en juego.

-Muy gracioso señor Marcés- dijo la profesora- ¿Alguien más quiere dar ejemplos de fauna?-

-Lobos- añadió otro.

_Lobos_. Esa palabra retumbó en mi cabeza. Todo lo que estaba intentando olvidar volvió a ocupar mi mente. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y cerré los ojos. Solo oía.

-Muy bien, ellos ocupan una gran parte del bosque- dijo la profesora.

-¿Y qué hay de esos extraños lobos enormes?- preguntó Jeremy.

Al oír lo que dijo decidí prestar más atención a la conversación que se estaba dando en ese momento.

-Mucha gente los ha visto- dijo Michelle.

-Si, mi padre los vio una hace un año cuando iba a cazar- añadió Chris.

Después de todo no era la única que los vio, profundamente sentí un gran alivio, pero ¿qué eran realmente?, eran muy grandes como para ser lobos normales.

Me hubiera encantado que Chanelle haya escuchado esto para que se de cuenta de lo que le decía, le hubiera caído un gran sentimiento de culpa.

-Pueden atacarte fácilmente - volvió a decir Jeremy.

-¿Qué esperabas?, son salvajes- dijo una chica desde el fondo del aula pero no hubo respuesta de parte de él hasta pasado diez segundos.

-Me refería a que deberían cazarlos para evitar accidentes- respondió Jeremy de una manera no muy amable. Ella no le respondió.

-No hay pruebas concretas sobre ellos, no muchos los han visto- dijo la profesora- grupos de cazadores se han reunido para buscarlos pero no los encuentran, además no estoy muy informada respecto a eso así que volvamos al tema-

¿Cómo que los cazadores no los encontraban?, yo sin ser una experta me topé con dos de ellos sin ningún esfuerzo y uno casi me mata.

Yo estaba completamente segura de aquello lobos eran reales, simplemente se ocultaban de la vista de los humanos como lo haría cualquier animal, solo que por alguna razón yo fui la "feliz ganadora" de un encuentro con ellos, situación que no le ocurriría a cualquiera… ya saben, cosas del destino.

La clase de Geografía fue a las dos últimas horas y cuando sonó el timbre arreglé mis cosas apresuradamente. Quería irme a casa pronto... pero antes tenía que hablar con alguien, aunque nunca lo había hecho y un extraño impulso me incitaba a hacerlo.

Al darme vuelta hacía el asiento de Seth, ya no estaba. Los sentimientos de tristeza y enojo volvieron a invadirme, quería ver su sonrisa una vez más.

¿Pero por qué me ponía triste? no era algo muy importante tener que hablarle... ¿o si? no, no. ¿Y por qué no se despidió de mi? bueno él no estaba en la obligación de hacerlo ya que no nos conocíamos bien pero ¿qué le costaba un "adiós"?

Me di cuenta que las preguntas que me hacía eran estúpidas y que más bien me hacían sentir peor, así que decidí dejarlo e irme al autobús.

Cuando entré no quería ver a Chanelle pero no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo ya que me sentaba con ella. Me hubiera sentado en otro lugar pero cada uno ya tenía un sitio probablemente definido.

Llegué a mi sitio y me senté sin mirar a Chanelle. El autobús arrancó.

-Hola Cassie- dijo Alex.

-Ah, hola y... ¿tú hermana?- me dio curiosidad no verla en el autobús.

-Ella prefiere irse caminando-

-Chica sana- le dije sonriendo.

-Jajaja, si ella es muy "sana"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste que tenías una hermana?- le estaba haciendo conversación para tratar de ignorar a Chanelle.

-Porque no me lo preguntaste-

-Si lo hice-

-Solo me preguntaste con quien vivía y en ese momento no estaba mi hermana- sonrió divertidamente.

-¿Y que vas a hacer mañana?, es viernes- escuché por primera vez desde que entré al autobús la voz de Chanelle, se oía casi como un susurro.

-Nada- le dije fríamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Alex.

-Si, muy bien- dije y saqué el libro que estaba leyendo de mi mochila.

Todo el camino hasta mi casa me la pasé leyendo, ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, por mi estuvo bien, no tenía ganas de conversar con nadie excepto con Se... no, no, dije con nadie, y volví a mi lectura.

Al cabo de diez minutos el autobús se detuvo frente a mi casa, me levanté y dije adiós sin mirar a alguno de los dos. Solo recibí la respuesta de Alex pero no me importó.

Bajé y me dirigí a la puerta mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Las encontré y abrí la puerta.

-Hola Cassie- me gritó mi padre desde la cocina.

-Hola pa-

-¿Puedes venir un momento? tengo algo que decirte-

-Voy- dejé mi mochila en el sofá y fui a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté mientras buscaba el jugo de naranja en el refrigerador.

-Invité a mi jefe que venga a comer mañana en la noche- dijo llevando un bocado de leche con cereal que tenía en su tazón.

-Que bien- le dije tratando de ponerle algo de emoción.

-Y tú también tienes que estar en la cena, va a ser algo íntimo, él también va a traer a su familia-

-De acuerdo- le dije, no protesté porque no tenía nada importante que hacer mañana en la noche. Aquí no era como en California, viernes y sábado eran los días perfectos para la diversión: cine, fiestas, compras, amigos... y esas cosas que no había acá.

-Bueno... no lo olvides- dijo mientras terminaba su cereal.

-¿Y mamá?-

-Está en su habitación, tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza-

-Oh-

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio.

-Papá... ¿has oído hablar de esos extraños lobos enormes que últimamente están rondando por los bosques?- le pregunté después de tomar un sorbo de mi jugo.

Él levantó la mirada de su tazón pero no me miró a mí sino al vacío.

-No he escuchado ninguna noticia sobre eso- dijo algo incómodo- Me voy a continuar escribiendo el artículo-

Se levantó de la mesa y me dio un beso en la cabeza para luego irse.

-Okey- le respondí cuando ya se había ido.

Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Me alisté para irme a la cama pronto, estaba muy cansada y no estaba de humor para nada.

Me metí a la cama y me dormí al poco rato.

El aullido me despertó. Me incorporé rápidamente en mi cama y me quedé en silencio para verificar si fue real y no un sueño.

Lo volví a escuchar.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui hacia la ventana para abrirla. Una suave brisa golpeó mi cara, un delicado aroma a bosque entró a mi habitación y al olerlo me relajó. Y escuché nuevamente el aullido.

No lo pensé más, tenía que ir.

Me puse mis botas de invierno y mi abrigo. Por alguna extraña razón ya no estaba atemorizada por lo que pasó la otra noche, ya no tenía miedo de encontrarme nuevamente en peligro, solo quería ir, ya no me importaba lo demás.

Salí nuevamente por la ventana y me dirigí al bosque.

El aullido me guiaba, me adentré en el bosque y caminé como si conociera perfectamente todo el camino, no tenía miedo a nada.

Después de caminar varios minutos el aullido cesó y me percaté de que estaba en el mismo lugar donde vi a los lobos la primera vez. Algo me decía que me fuera de ahí cuanto antes pero no le hice caso, no quería.

Vi una sombra moverse detrás de aquellas ramas y arbustos, era enorme y oscura.

Quería verlo mejor así que las moví ligeramente.

Y ahí estaba el lobo, el extraño lobo color arena, podía verlo mejor gracias a la luna llena, estaba sentado observándola fijamente, la luz de la luna bañaba todo a su alrededor de un extraño color azulado. No me sentía asustada porque él había sido quien me salvó cuando vine por primera vez.

Me quedé fascinada con aquel lobo, era... hermoso.

Me acerqué más, quería tocarlo.

El lobo volteó lentamente y sus ojos miraron directamente a los míos. No quería escapar ni gritar, sabía que él no me haría daño.

Sus ojos no mostraban furia, sino intriga y curiosidad. Cada vez me acercaba más dando pequeños pasos, suaves y lentos, llegué a estar a unos cuantos centímetros de él, no podía dejar de observarlo, sus ojos oscuros me cautivaron.

Levanté lentamente mi mano hacia él por temor a que se asustara, vacilé pero luego la acerqué un poco más y justo en el momento que mi mano iba a rozar su pelaje él retrocedió. Quedé con mi mano alzada sin reaccionar por unos segundos, convertí mi mano en un puño y la bajé lentamente.

Su rechazo provocó un sentimiento de dolor que invadió mi corazón, mi expresión de curiosidad y fascinación cambió a tristeza, cambié la dirección de mi mirada.

¿Tristeza? ¿por qué sentía esta tristeza?

Suspiré y me senté en el suelo pegando las rodillas a mi pecho, la tierra estaba fría pero no me importó, el aire se volvía cada vez más helado pero tampoco me importaba. Con la mirada fija en el vacío comencé a temblar.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero me contuve.

El lobo me observó fijamente unos segundos, los cuales le bastaron para percatarse de cómo me sentía en ese momento, y se acercó lentamente. Podía oír el sonido de sus pisadas acercándose a mí, no lo quería mirar, su rechazo dolía, era extraño que me sintiera así por un lobo, aunque tampoco era un lobo cualquiera.

Sentí como se sentaba a mi costado pero yo continuaba mirando al vacío.

Cada vez hacía más frío, apreté más fuerte mis rodillas y se me escapó un pequeño quejido cuando una ráfaga de viento sopló.

El lobo se levantó y me rodeó para situarse detrás de mí, luego se echó. El sonido de su respiración se escuchaba tan claro.

Estaba junto a mí, podía sentir el fuerte calor que emanaba, el lobo me enroscaba con su enorme cuerpo.

Hizo un gruñido bajo y al voltear me encontré con su rostro, tenía una expresión de dolor en sus ojos, me sorprendí ante lo fácil que resultaba percatarse de cómo se sentía él con tan solo ver sus expresiones, cosa que me parecía extraña ya que se trataba de un animal.

Yo me recosté en su cuerpo, su calor era placentero, levante nuevamente mi mano e hice un nuevo intento por tocarlo, esta vez sin vacilar, y lo logré. Su pelaje era suave, fino, me gustaba tocarlo, pasaba una y otra vez mi mano. Luego toqué su rostro, cerró los ojos cuando acaricié su cabeza. Su expresión cambió nuevamente, esta vez a felicidad, le sonreí.

Recostada en su cuerpo nos observamos directamente a los ojos, su mirada oscura y profunda quedaría grabada en mi mente por el resto de mi vida.

Nuestras miradas no se despegaron hasta que la oscuridad invadió mis ojos y los sueños llenaron mi mente.

-¡CASSIE! levántate, ya son las seis-

La llamada hizo que me levantara de golpe dando un brinco.

Estaba en mi cama... había dormido en mi cama ¿y lo que pasé anoche? ¿en verdad pasó?

Me quité la sábana y fui al espejo.

En ese momento respondí mis preguntas, todo había sido verdad, aún llevaba puesta la ropa con la que estuve la noche anterior, estaba llena de tierra y pequeñas hojas secas, mis manos estaban sucias y mis botas, en una esquina de mi cuarto, también lo estaban.

¿Así que me había quedado dormida en medio del bosque junto a ese... lobo?, un momento... ¿y cómo llegué hasta mi habitación? ¿cómo estaba perfectamente cubierta dentro de la sábana?, alguien tendría que haberlo hecho, quizá alguien me encontró y... ¿pero cómo sabía donde vivía?

Me hacía estas preguntas que no podía responder mientras me dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha y alistarme para ir a la escuela, ¿podría encontrar a alguien que pudiera responderlas?

Todo lo que me pasaba era como una historia sacaba de un cuento de ficción.

Extraño, muy extraño.


	9. Oh, oh, ¿qué fue eso?

Oh, oh, ¿qué fue eso?

-Hola... ¿cómo estás?- me preguntó Chanelle. Su voz ya no se oía como antes, ahora era con un tono de tristeza.

-Bien, igual que siempre, ya sabes caminando dormida todas las noches y teniendo pesadillas raras- le dije seria y calmada para que se diera cuenta cuanto me molestó.

-Cassie, por favor, no quise ofenderte-

-¡¿Ofenderme? no, no, como crees- dije sarcásticamente.

-Yo solo buscaba ayudarte, es que la verdad es difícil de creer pero lo que te dije podría haber sido una posibilidad-

-¡Pero me trataste como loca!- por primera vez después de lo ocurrido la miré a los ojos. Se veían llenos de tristeza que me sentí algo culpable.

-Por favor, perdóname, es que tengo una... razón-

-¡¿Qué razón puede haber por lo que sucedió? y si hubiera una razón... ¿o sea que me mentiste?-

-No, no te mentí es solo que cada vez que pienso es eso me entristece demasiado, fue lo peor que le ocurrió a mi familia y a mí- se quedó callada unos segundos y luego me miró.

-Mira, si no quieres hablar de eso no te voy a obligar-

-Si quiero, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que lo sepas, quiero que sepas la razón por la que no quería aceptar lo que me contaste-

-Bueno, bueno, te escucho-

-Yo nunca fui hija única, tenía un... hermano mayor, Dylan, éramos muy unidos, lo quería tanto, él siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba, me ayudaba y cuando estaba triste me consolaba. Un día él y unos amigos se fueron a acampar al bosque, él tenía dieciséis y yo diez años cuando ocurrió. Se suponía que iban a regresar en cinco días pero no regresaban, yo les preguntaba a mis padres si mi hermano iba a estar bien y siempre me respondían que no tardaría y que quizá quería pasar más tiempo divirtiéndose. Pasaron dos semanas y no había rastro de él ni de sus amigos, mis padres y yo estábamos muy preocupados, me destrozaba ver llorar a mi madre todos los días.

Una tarde mi padre recibió una llamada, le dijeron que habían encontrado a mi hermano y a sus amigos... muertos, fueron atacados. Nunca nos dijeron qué fue exactamente lo que los mató pero suponían, a juzgar por la forma en cómo los encontraron, que debían ser animales salvajes, algo así como… una manada de lobos.

Es por eso que me negaba a creer lo que me dijiste, no quería volver a recordar lo que había pasado, no quería tampoco que otras personas que quiero pasen por lo que pasó mi hermano, no quería que esos animales vuelvan- Chanelle rompió a llorar.

Me sorprendió demasiado lo que me acababa de contar, en ese momento si me sentí totalmente culpable por haberme comportado así con ella sin haberla escuchado antes, me dio tanta lástima. La vi tan frágil, no paraba de llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes- me dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Soy una estúpida- le dije y la abrasé para consolarla- lo siento demasiado, fui una exagerada-

-No te preocupes, yo también lo siento-

-Eres mi mejor amiga y me deprime verte así, hay que olvidarnos de esto ¿si?- dije y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Gracias y solo para que sepas yo no te creo una loca, bueno solo por momentos- dijo en broma y rió.

Yo reí también.

-Oye... te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites, y si quieres contarme cualquier cosa ahí voy a estar por loco que sea, y ya sabes que con respecto a lo de los lobos, cuentas con mi apoyo-

-Gracias- la sonrisa sincera de Chanelle me alegró.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la clase o no nos dejarán entrar- dijo mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas.

Caminamos hasta nuestra clase de Psicología conversando y riendo, me alegraba tanto tenerla de vuelta, a la alegre y alocada Chanelle de siempre. Mi mejor amiga.

-Pasen rápido señoritas, la clase ya va a empezar- nos indicó el profesor.

Entramos en silencio y Chanelle me dio un pequeño golpe con su codo, yo seguí la dirección de su mirada.

Blake se encontraba en el sitio del fondo y nos saludaba a las dos con un movimiento de mano y una agradable sonrisa. Había un sitio libre a su lado y sabía que Chanelle se moría por ocuparlo pero no decía nada por el compromiso de no dejar a su mejor amiga.

-Mira, hay un sitio libre al lado de Blake- le dije.

-Si- dijo apenada- pero no...-

-Siéntate con él- le interrumpí- no creo que quieras que la rubiecita hueca de Brooke lo haga ¿no?-

-¿Segura? ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-

-Estoy bien, anda, te está esperando- le sonreí.

-Gracias, te amo- dijo sonriendo.

Chanelle se alejó hacia el fondo para sentarse y yo me senté en el sitio libre que encontré, al menos no me sentaba con otra persona, el sitio de mi costado estaba libre.

-Llega tarde señorita- escuché decir al profesor.

-Lo sé, no necesita decírmelo- dijo una chica con voz engreída, reconocía esa voz, era de... ¡BROOKE!, oh genial ella también está en esta clase.

-No sea insolente, por favor- le gritó el profesor.

-Claro, como diga- dijo sin importarle.

Recordé que el único sitio libre era el de mi costado, oh más genial todavía, se sentaría conmigo. Brooke caminó lentamente hasta mi lado y se sentó. Pude ver su expresión al voltear y ver a Blake y a Chanelle juntos, frunció su ceño y pronunció algo que no entendí.

El profesor comenzó su clase y yo trataba de prestar atención pero no podía con Brooke a mi lado, me distraía a cada momento. Primero se puso a golpear el lápiz contra la mesa, después cantaba en voz baja y ahora se pintaba las uñas a escondidas ¿es qué nadie le ha dicho nunca lo molesta que era?, hasta ahora no podía creer que fuera hermana de Alex.

-_A pesar de que se parecen demasiado, ella tiene que ser adoptada_- pensé.

-Oye niña, ¿tienes una lima para uñas?- me preguntó Brooke- Ah, ¿pero tú no eres la amiga de mi hermanito Alex...? ¿cómo te llamabas...? ah, si, Lassie-

-Soy Cassie y no, no tengo- le dije con tono desafiante.

-Ay pero no te molestes fue solo una confusión- utilizaba su voz de niña engreída.

-¡No estoy molesta por eso, es solo que no me dejas atender la clase!-

-Claro niña estudiosa, no te molestaré más, tarada-

-¡No soy ninguna tarada! ¿si? y mejor consíguete una vida para que no te metas en la de los demás, vete a la...-

Todos voltearon a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, incluido el profesor.

-¡Señorita Rumsfeld!- me gritó el profesor -veo que está muy empeñada en querer conversar en vez de prestar atención a mi clase, salga al pasillo a continuar con su conversación-

-Pero yo no empecé- le dije levantándome bruscamente de mi asiento.

-¡Al pasillo, ahora!-

-¿Y ella?- dije señalando a Brooke.

-¡Ahora!- volvió a gritar el profesor.

Me resigné así que me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de salir Chanelle se levantó de su asiento.

-Profesor, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de como es Brooke?, es una manipuladora- todos voltearon a verla.

-¿Así que usted también quiere seguir la conversación?- le dijo el profesor.

-¡¿Qué? yo solo le estoy diciendo que fue injusto que culpara a Cassie si es Brooke la que causó todo-

-¡Afuera usted también!-

-¡¿Por qué? no he hecho nada malo-

-Eso le pasa por meterse donde no le importa, ¡afuera!-

-Un momento- intervino Blake- usted no puede tratarla así, además no hizo nada, solo está siendo justa-

-Oh, que lindo, un miembro más se une al Club Rebeldía- dijo el profesor.

-Claro, usted tiene sus alumnos favoritos- le dijo Chanelle.

-¡No se meta!- gritó el profesor.

-Oiga no le hable así- le dije.

-¡Cállese!, está castigada y no tiene derecho a hablar-

-Fue castigada injustamente- añadió Blake.

-¡SILENCIO! ustedes tres fuera de la clase antes que llame al director- dijo señalando la puerta.

-¿Por qué siempre están todos contra mi?- dijo Brooke en un falso puchero.

Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de golpearla, jalarle del cabello y hacerla llorar, pero sabía que solo sacaría que todo empeore, así que me contuve.

Los tres nos resignamos y salimos de la clase.

-Eres increíble- le dijo Blake a Brooke mientras pasaba al lado de su sitio para salir del aula.

-Lo sé- dijo y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-No puedo volver a verla- les dije ya en el pasillo- si lo hago le voy a arrancar su cabello de barbie-

-No me hables de esa rubiecita que voy a empezar a idear planes para su muerte- dijo Chanelle.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría a ser tan insoportable- dijo Blake- tengo que decírselo a Alex, su hermana es una psicópata-

-Bueno, al menos ya falta poco para el almuerzo- dije recostada en la pared.

-Espero que no se le ocurra sentarse con nosotros, ya saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer- dijo Chanelle.

Los tres nos reímos.

En el almuerzo nos sentamos juntos y luego se unió Alex.

-Hola chicos, ¿han visto a Brooke?- preguntó pero nadie contestó.

-¿Chicos? ¿pasó algo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Larga historia- le dijo Blake- luego te cuento-

Esta vez comimos en silencio, nada de risas ni chistes. Alex parecía confundido pero no preguntó nada.

Mientras comíamos levanté la vista y vi a Seth sentado con sus amigos en una mesa cerca a la puerta de entrada, él me sorprendió observándolo en el momento que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Me sonrió. Pude sentir unos cosquilleos en el estómago y un calor invadir mi pecho.

Sentí que mis mejillas tomaban color así que cambié la dirección de mi mirada al plato de comida que tenía sobre la mesa.

Seth me había sonreído. Me sonrió a mí. Me sentía tan feliz... un momento ¿por qué me sentía tan feliz con una simple sonrisa? ¿por qué con una sonrisa de Seth? no lo conocía pero sin embargo era como si tuviera confianza con él. Volví a sonreír con la mirada en mi plato.

-¿Cassie? ¿por qué estás sonrojada?- me preguntó Chanelle.

-¿Ah? ¿sonrojada? Es que... tengo un poco de calor-

-¿Calor? está lloviendo- dijo Blake riendo.

-Jaja gracioso ¿no?- dije nerviosa mientras tomaba un sorbo mi jugo.

-Ay Cassie, tenemos que hablar- me dijo Chanelle.

-_Oh oh ¿hablar? ¿chicos?_- pensé.

Después de lo ocurrido con Brooke, las clases no fueron tan malas, al menos me divertí con Chanelle, Blake y Alex. Los tres compartimos las últimas horas de clase e hicimos grupo para un trabajo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche?- me preguntó Chanelle mientras cerraba su casillero para irnos al autobús.

-Nada importante, solo una cena, mi padre invitó a su jefe y a su familia a comer a mi casa-

-Wow te vas a divertir mucho, te envidio- dijo en un tono de burla.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, que linda eres- le dije riéndome también.

-Oye, ¿quieres salir este domingo? podemos ir a Port Angeles de compras o algo así- preguntó Chanelle.

-Claro, necesito divertirme un poco, desde que llegué no e conocido Port Angeles-

-Tiene sus cosas divertidas-

-Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y de ahí nos vamos-

-Claro, voy a las cinco, ¿está bien?-

-Seguro- le sonreí.

Caminamos al autobús y subimos para olvidarnos de las clases... al menos por dos días.

Me miré en el espejo, estaba usando unas leggins negras, un mini vestido verde-azulado con una cinta negra en la cintura y mis zapatillas Converse negras. Estaba como me indicó mi padre que me vistiera, elegante... bueno, casi. Pero tampoco era para tanto, solo era una cena además era en mi propia casa.

Me peiné y dejé mi cabello suelto, me eché mi perfume favorito y un poco de brillo en mis labios, luego volví a repasar lo que llevaba puesto.

-¿Cassie ya estás lista?- me llamó mi padre desde el primer piso.

-Si papá, un segundo, ya voy-

-No te demores que ya vienen los Clearwater-

_-¿Clearwater?- _pensé- _Wow creo que muchas personas tienen ese apellido acá, ¿será muy común?-_

En ese momento Seth vino a mi mente y sentí unos pequeños cosquilleos en el estómago. Me reí al darme cuenta de que cada vez que pensaba en él sentía eso, era agradable.

El timbre sonó y en un minuto mi padre me llamaba de nuevo.

-Cassie, baja, ya llegaron-

Me volví a dar una última mirada y bajé para recibir a los Clearwater.

Al bajar, ellos estaban parados cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-Ella es mi hija Cassandra- dijo mi padre- ellos son Harry Clearwater y su esposa Sue-

-Un gusto- les dije y sonreí.

-Falta su hijo, está en el baño lavándose las manos para cenar- añadió mi padre.

-_Espero que su hijo no sea una molestia_- pensé.

-Oh, ahí está- dijo mi padre- él es Seth Clearwater-

Me quedé atónita, su nombre me cayó como un balde de agua helada.

¿Seth? ¿era ese Seth, él que me hacía sonreír y sentir cosquilleos cada vez que lo veía y me sonreía?

Me voltee y ahí estaba él, me miraba igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Ella es Cassandra, mi hija- le dijo mi padre.

-Hola, otra vez- dijo Seth y me sonrió. Su sonrisa tan dulce me chocó, sentí esos cosquilleos y le sonreí también.

-¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó mi padre.

-Si, vamos a la misma escuela- dije.

-Que bueno, así podrán hablar de sus cosas- dijo mi padre riendo.

-Si- dije en voz baja.

-Bueno, pasen al comedor- les dijo mi padre.

-Cassie, cariño, ayúdame a traer los platos ¿si?- me dijo mi madre.

-Claro-

Seguí a mi madre hasta la cocina.

-Toma- dijo dándome tres platos- yo te los doy y tú los vas colocando aquí para luego llevarlos-

Yo tomaba los platos en silencio, seguía shockeada, no podía creer que Seth Clearwater iba a cenar en mi casa, tendría más de sus sonrisas para rato.

Con el simple hecho de pensar en él sentía mariposas en el estómago y el ardor en mis mejillas.

-¿Estás interesada?- me preguntó mi madre con voz dulce.

-Si te quiero ayudar-

-No me refiero a los platos, hablo del chico-

-¿chico? ¿hablas de Seth?- me empecé a poner nerviosa.

-No hay otro chico aquí, mi amor-

-No lo conozco bien-

-Pero te parece lindo-

-Yo no dije eso en ningún momento-

-Hija, se nota cuando lo miras-

-¿Qué?, mamá no inventes cosas por favor- intenté ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en mis labios.

-No trates de ocultarlo-

-No tengo nada que ocultar-

-¿Y por qué te ríes?- dijo ella pasando su mano por mi cabeza suavemente.

-Es solo que me da gracia todo lo que inventas-

-Bueno, haré de cuenta que nunca tuvimos esta charla para que no te sigas poniendo nerviosa-

-Gracias y para tu información no me estaba poniendo nerviosa- le dije.

-Lo que tú digas mi amor- dijo saliendo de la cocina y llevando la mitad de los platos.

Respiré hondo y salí con la otra mitad.

Comencé a poner los platos y... oh genial mi mamá había dejado a propósito el sitio de Seth sin plato para que yo lo ponga.

_-Gracias por hacer que me ponga más nerviosa mamá- _dije para mis adentros.

Terminé de poner los platos y volví a la cocina por los vasos y los cubiertos, y mi madre por la cena.

-No pongas las cosas tan rápido, hazlo con más calma, especialmente cuando vayas donde Seth-

-Mamá deja tus bromas-

-Bueno pero después no me digas que tenía razón-

Mi mamá tuvo que escoger justo esta noche para hacerse la payasa de la familia.

Cuando todo estaba listo para cenar, mi madre y yo nos sentamos, ella a mi izquierda, mi padre y el padre de Seth en las cabezas de la mesa, la madre de Seth al frente de mi madre y Seth... frente a mí.

No quería levantar la vista, sabía que me encontraría con la tierna mirada y la dulce sonrisa de Seth.

Comía mirando mi plato.

-¿Y qué les parece el Pollo con Durazno que preparó mi esposa?- preguntó mi padre.

-Mmmm...- dijo Harry- excelente-

-Me encanta- dijo Sue sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo mi madre.

-¿Y a ti Seth?- le dijo mi padre.

-Está muy bueno- respondió con voz calmada.

Su voz hizo que mi cuerpo de estremeciera, mi corazón aumentó la velocidad de sus latidos y yo seguía con mi mirada clavada en el plato.

La mesa quedó unos minutos en silencio mientras disfrutábamos la cena, en el ambiente flotaba la música antigua que mi padre escuchaba todos los días en la radio que no estaba muy lejos de la mesa.

_I love you. Just know you and love you, I love your sweetness and I love you, grant me your affection, you are so sweet and different that I love you, almost without knowing. __**(**_Te quiero. Recién te conozco y te quiero, me gusta tu dulzura y te quiero, regálame tu ternura, eres tan dulce y diferente que te quiero, casi sin conocerte.**)**

La letra me hizo poner más nerviosa, sentía como si yo misma le hubiera cantado eso a Seth, me empecé a sonrojar.

Mi madre me dio un pequeño empujón con su codo y yo supe por que.

_-Genial, que canción tan conveniente- _pensé.

No quería más de esa canción así que decidí apagarla.

-Papá, voy a apagar la radio para que no interrumpa la conversación- dije.

-Claro Cassie, gracias-

Me levanté y traté de no hacer ruido. Me acerqué a la radio y la apagué antes de que otra de esas peligrosas frases saliera.

Al llegar a la mesa, Seth me observaba, no pude evitar quedar hipnotizada por su sonrisa y sus ojos. Me estaba sonriendo, como cada vez que nos mirábamos. Siempre que mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos ahí estaba esa sonrisa.

Me senté lentamente y terminé mi plato.

-¿Chicos, alguno de ustedes quiere postre?-

-No, gracias señora- respondió Seth.

-Yo tampoco quiero mamá, gracias-

-Bueno chicos, si quiere levantarse de la mesa pueden hacerlo, vayan al patio trasero, para que no se aburran mientras nosotros los grandes hablamos- mi padre rió.

_-¿Yo sola en la oscuridad de la noche con Seth?- _dije para mis adentros_- ¿y ahora qué hago? ¿y si me pongo tan nerviosa que no se de qué hablarle?-_

Miré a Seth y él me miró también, luego cambié la dirección de mi mirada a mi madre.

-Cassie- me dijo mi madre en voz baja- anda-

Me levanté y agradecí para luego dirigirme al patio.

-Síguela- le dijo mi padre a Seth- ella te llevará-

Seth agradeció y pude sentir sus pasos detrás de mí.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿qué le podía decir?, no, no, no voy a planear nada, voy a dejar que fluya y que todo sea natural ¿y desde cuándo me sentía tan nerviosa por hablar con alguien? ¿y por qué últimamente me hacía tantas preguntas cuando se trata de Seth? ¿Y DESDE CUÁNDO SETH ME EMPEZÓ A INTERESAR?

-Aquí es- le dije deslizando la puerta corrediza.

Pasé yo primero y Seth me siguió. Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban cerca.

Él se acercó y jaló una de las sillas para sentarse a mi lado.

-Por fin puedo hablar contigo- me dijo sonriendo. Su sonrisa provocó las mariposas en mi estómago nuevamente y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Por fin? ¿y por qué no me hablaste en la escuela-

-No me atrevía, siempre estás con tus amigos-

-Tú también paras con tus amigos-

-Mmm... tienes razón, es un empate-

-Entonces si no me hablas el lunes serás el perdedor- le dije desafiándolo.

-¿Es una apuesta?-

-Eso creo-

-Hay que hacerlo más interesante-

-¿Qué apuestas chico?-

Por más que suene extraño, sentía tanta confianza entre Seth y yo que hablaba con mucha fluidez, todos los nervios se esfumaron cuando empecé a hablar con él. Era como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, como si ya hubiera hablado con él antes.

-Que te parece...- dijo arrugando su nariz y poniendo sus dedos sobre su barbilla en un gesto divertido.

-¡Una bolsa de malvaviscos!- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos y rompimos a reír. Era tan increíble la forma en como nos conectamos en ese momento que ni yo misma lo podía creer, era incluso más increíble que la conexión entre... Alex y yo.

-¿Por qué malvaviscos?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo y reímos nuevamente.

-Tú primero- me dijo Seth.

-Bueno, ¿a quién no le gustan los malvaviscos?- le dije- son dulces, suaves-

-Ricos, esponjosos- continuó Seth.

-Exacto, tú si me entiendes-

Seth rió.

-Y son mejores cuando los comes con-

-¡Yogurt!- le interrumpí.

-Exacto, aunque mucha gente lo ve asqueroso-

-Yo siempre lo llevaba para comer en mi antigua escuela- le dije.

-Yo lo llevo a la escuela, no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí cuando me ven comiendo eso-

-No te creo, desde que llegué a la escuela no te e visto comer eso-

-Es porque no me prestas atención cuando estamos en la cafetería- su comentario hizo que me sonrojara- si e llevado-

-Mentiroso- le dije con falso enojo.

-Entonces el lunes lo llevo, pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que tú lleves lo mismo-

-¿Otra apuesta?-

-Eso parece- respondió.

-¿Cuál es el premio?-

-¡Otra bolsa de malvaviscos!- dijimos al mismo tiempo y reímos hasta no poder más.

-Oh, no llores- me dijo con voz aniñada.

-No estoy llorando, es solo por reírme tanto- le dije empujándolo suavemente en juego. Al tocarlo, las mariposas de mi estómago volvieron y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, hasta ese momento no lo había tocado, bah, ni siquiera había hablado así con él.

Noté la diferencia de temperaturas entre Seth y yo pero no le di importancia ya que su sonrisa y sus ojos me habían atrapado nuevamente.

-Y cambiando de tema... ¿dónde vives?- le pregunté.

-No muy lejos de aquí, vivo en la misma calle-

-¿En serio?, genial-

-¿De dónde viniste?-

-De California-

-Wow, la vida es muy diferente ahí-

-Si, las escuelas, la vestimenta, la diversión, ya sabes-

-¿Y qué hay de esas fiestas alocadas que hacen en las mansiones? los chicos se divierten hasta no poder más y luego se los lleva la policía-

-¿Qué?- le dije y me puse a reír- ¿sacaste eso de una película?-

-Algo así... ¿qué no es así?-

-No todo es como lo pintan en las películas-

-¿O sea que no se divierten así?-

-No exactamente, no tan alocado aunque por ahí deben haber algunos locos que hagan eso-

-Oh, gracias por sacarme la duda-

-Cuéntame algo sobre La Push, no se nada- dije.

-Bueno, aquí es lo opuesto a California, el clima, la vida, la diversión... aunque tiene sus cosas buenas-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Las playas, sé que no son exactamente para tomar un baño por el clima en el que siempre nos encontramos pero son hermosas-

-Me gustaría conocerlas-

-¡¿Hasta ahora no has ido?-

-No, ¿por qué?-

-Mereces un castigo niña-

-Ni en sueños, tú mereces el castigo por ser tan ingenuo de creer todo lo que dicen las películas-

Reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, bueno es un empate de nuevo- dijo mirando el cielo- ¿y por qué te mudaste acá?-

-Por el trabajo de mi padre, lo transfirieron-

-¿Y te gusta estar en este lugar?-

-Hasta ahora no está tan mal, aún no me vuelvo loca- me reí.

Miré el cielo al mismo tiempo que Seth lo hacía, estaba nublado y no había luna.

-Parece que va a...- dije.

En ese momento cayó una gota de lluvia sobre el césped para ser seguida por muchas más.

-Llover- completé la frase justo cuando empezaron a caer las gotas sobre Seth y yo.

-¡Corre!- le dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente y deslizaba la puerta.

Entramos riendo y secándonos las pocas gotas que nos cayeron.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo- dijo Sue.

Seth y yo nos miramos y luego reímos.

-Bueno Seth, es hora de irnos, ya empezó a llover-

La expresión divertida de su rostro cambió a tristeza. Wow ¿Seth no quería irse?

Mis padres y yo los acompañamos hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por la cena- dijo Harry.

-De nada, gracias a ustedes por venir- dijo mi padre.

-El pollo estuvo delicioso Zamantha-

-Gracias- dijo mi madre.

-Hasta luego- se despidieron de mí y mis padres.

-Te esperamos en el auto, no demores Seth-

Seth asintió con la cabeza.

-No demores en entrar Cassie- me dijo mi padre.

-Hasta luego Seth-

-Hasta luego señor-

-Vuelve cuando quieras- le dijo mi madre con esa sonrisa que reconocí al instante.

-Bueno... me tengo que ir- me dijo Seth.

_No, por favor no te vayas, me la estaba pasando tan bien contigo, te... te voy a extrañar._

_Oh, oh ¿qué fue lo que dije? esto es muy rápido, pero que importa, lo acepto si, si es lindo._

-Oh, bueno nos vemos el... lunes- le dije tratando de sonreír.

-Si- su expresión se volvió más alegre- no te olvides de las apuestas o tendrás que usar el gorro que dice _loser-_

-Cuida lo que dices porque eres tú quien lo va a usar-

-Ya veremos- dijo, sonrió y se fue corriendo bajo la lluvia hacia su auto.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente guapo que era, era alto comparado conmigo, yo con las justas le llegaba al pecho, su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos hipnotizadores me tenían shockeada. Tenía buen cuerpo, podía ver los músculos que se le iban formando.

Lo vi alejarse y sentí un vacío en el pecho, no quería que se vaya, quería pasar toda la noche riendo y conversando con él.

-_Calma, calma, ya lo volveré a ver, falta poco para el lunes_- decía tratando de consolarme mientras cerraba la puerta.

Apagué las luces y subí a mi habitación.

Al llegar me tumbé boca arriba en mi cama, ese día pasé tantas cosas, fue un día totalmente fuera de lo común.

Me sentía cansada así que me cambié y me alisté para dormir.

-Cariño, ¿estás despierta?-

-Si mamá- le dije mientras me peinaba frente al espejo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-Alistándome para ir a dormir-

-Ven un momento, siéntate a mi lado-

-¿Todo está bien?

-Si- dijo acariciando mi cabeza- ¿cómo la pasaste esta noche?-

-Bien... ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Tú lo sabes muy bien-

-Ay, ya deja eso, te dije que no me gusta-

-Mi amor, no te hagas la difícil, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?-

-¿Y tú por qué tanto quieres saberlo?-

-Porque me encanta verte feliz y no hay razón para que lo niegues-

-¿En serio me veo tan feliz cuando estoy con Seth?- dije avergonzada.

-Si... ya lo admitiste hija-

-Bueno pero no me gusta, solo me parece lindo- dije tratando de disimular la sonrisa que tenía- mamá ya quiero dormir estoy muy cansada-

-Bueno, te dejo, hasta mañana- dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana, te quiero-

Mi madre apagó la luz.

-Yo también, y sueña con... ¡SETH!- gritó mientras reía y cerraba rápidamente la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ay mamá- dije dando un suspiro.

Me cubrí con la sábana y esperé el aullido que tanto me encantaba oír. Ese aullido que me daba la sensación de protección, de calor.


	10. Todo cambió desde ese momento

Todo cambió desde ese momento

La lluvia no había parado, estaba peor que hacía unas horas pero no me importaba porque lo único que yo esperaba era el aullido.

No había dormido desde que mi madre salió de mi habitación. Estuve esperando ansiosa ese dulce sonido para que me reconfortara después de este extraño día. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama, ansiosa.

Oí el aullido a lo lejos... ese cálido sonido, cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme pero la lluvia no dejaba que lo escuchara con claridad, intenté concentrarme una vez más... pero nada, esto comenzaba a desesperarme.

Decidí entonces que sería mejor escucharlo directamente de... mi lobo, quería verlo de nuevo y eso me tenía impaciente. Tendría que salir por la ventana, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo pero era la única forma de salir.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos me levanté de la cama para ponerme ropa que me abrigara más. Ya lo había decidido, iría a verlo.

Me puse mis botas y caminé silenciosamente hasta la ventana. La abrí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, el fuerte viento llevaba consigo grandes gotas de lluvia las cuales entraron violentamente al abrir la ventana. Estaba hipnotizada por el aullido, lo seguía sin importar las consecuencias, ese sonido me hacía estar en calma, se sentía tan bien, tan pacífico.

La lluvia y el viento dificultaban mi visión, todo lo que tocaba estaba completamente mojado, comencé a salir poco a poco agarrándome fuertemente del marco de la ventana.

Al salir me quedé unos segundos parada tratando de divisar el camino, la lluvia formaba una cortina casi transparente, de no ser por el gran roble no me hubiera dado cuenta de por donde tenía que ir. El viento me empujaba levemente y mi ropa estaba empapada, caminé haciendo equilibrio por la delgada baranda.

No tenía miedo, por el contrario, trataba de avanzar cada vez más rápido para llegar pronto con mi lobo.

Intentaba bajar pero había agua por doquier y no sabía donde pisar pero al fin y al cabo pisé en cualquier lugar, ya no importaba si estaba seco o no. Di unos cuantos pasos más y llegué a la parte más difícil, tenía que saltar pero la baranda se volvía más angosta con cada paso que daba y eso hacía difícil que avanzara.

En ese momento mis pies me traicionaron... resbalé. En un acto reflejo intenté sostenerme de la baranda, era mucho peso para una sola mano, intenté sostenerme con la otra mano pero no podía, luchaba por alcanzar la baranda y tratar de subir pero la lluvia lo hacía todo más difícil, la baranda donde me sostenía también estaba mojada y me solté.

Comencé a golpearme con lo que mi cuerpo encontraba en el camino mientras caía del segundo piso. Algo golpeó mi brazo derecho, luego mis piernas, mi mano izquierda y finalmente golpeó fuertemente mi cabeza, el dolor se expandió por todo mi cuerpo y mis ojos se cerraron de golpe.

La lluvia golpeaba mi rostro, la tierra estaba fría... muy fría, el sonido de las gotas contra el suelo me despertaron, todo me daba vueltas. Abrí los ojos levemente pero no podía ver bien, lo único que podía observar eran sombras.

En eso vi una sombra, era una persona, no... un chico. Estaba arrodillado a mi lado y me miraba desde arriba, levantó mi cabeza y nuevamente el fuerte dolor volvió a invadirme.

-Au- me quejé en voz alta pero no pude oír mi voz- ¿Quién eres?-

¿Qué me pasó? ¿por qué no podía oír mi voz? ¿me había quedado sorda?

Empecé a desesperarme. Me quise levantar pero no podía, me sentía paralizada, sin fuerzas. Me llevé débilmente mi mano a la cabeza y la toqué suavemente, el contacto hizo que me sintiera algo mareada, miré mi mano... tenía sangre. Mi cabeza sangraba y no podía detenerlo, quería hacerlo pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, quería decirle al chico que me ayudara pero solo conseguía emitir balbuceos.

El chico me levantó del suelo suavemente y me cargó, intenté tocarle el rostro para ver si lo reconocía pero no podía, me sentía muy débil, mi mano cayó a medio camino de su rostro.

El cielo se movía, la lluvia se sentía más fría y todo me pesaba.

El chico me seguía cargando, no sentía el movimiento, era como si estuviéramos flotando.

Me llevaba a algún lugar pero no sabía a donde, no tenía fuerzas para preguntarle ni mucho menos para resistirme.

Me di cuenta que su cuerpo emanaba un gran calor, tenía una temperatura muy alta como si tuviera una fuerte fiebre pero era muy placentero el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío.

Mis ojos intentaban cerrarse a cada momento pero yo quería seguir observando a ese misterioso chico, quería saber quien era, hasta que no pude aguantar más y mi visión se apagó.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. No recordaba nada. Trataba de moverme pero algo me lo impedía.

La penumbra que me rodeaba se fue aclarando y logré vislumbrar los detalles del techo. Era blanco, como casi todo en la habitación, con una lámpara de focos alargados en su centro. Estaba prendida.

"Tic, tic, tic", un ruido rítmico se apoderó de mi atención.

_-Debe ser un reloj- _concluí.

Abrí un poco más mis párpados y logré divisar el círculo redondo, de plástico azul, era un reloj de pared colgado encima de un agujero que parecía ser una puerta.

Escuché de nuevo el "tic, tic, tic" pero me di cuenta de que no procedía del reloj, sino detrás de mí.

Traté de voltear pero no pude, ¿qué me había pasado y por qué estaba aquí?, empecé a tener miedo.

Intenté a revolverme nerviosa en la cama pero no pude.

Observé hacia abajo, donde estaban mis piernas, y ahí estaban, cubiertas con vendas blancas.

De repente sentí que empecé a emerger del estado en el que me encontraba. Comencé a recordar. Mi habitación, la lluvia, la ventana, cuando resbalé, el aullido, el... chico.

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado. Mi cerebro seguía soltando recuerdos. Poco a poco.

Pero no quería estar acá, quería estar en casa con... ¡oh, oh mis padres!

Debían de estar volviéndose locos pero... ¿y si no se habían enterado?, por una parte fue un gran alivio, ¿qué explicación podría darles de lo que me pasó?, no podía decirles la verdad. Pero por otra parte me sentía sola, este lugar me daba miedo, tenía que salir de aquí como sea.

Intenté levantarme despacio pero al apoyar mis manos sobre la cama sentí un fuerte dolor en la mano derecha, la miré y vi que mi muñeca estaba cubierta por una venda. Mi mano izquierda era la única de mis extremidades que la veía normal, hasta ahora.

Estaba algo mareada, me llevé la mano a la cabeza y el contacto hizo que un pequeño dolor retumbara en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos un momento.

Me levanté nuevamente y me di cuenta que no podía mover las piernas, me dolían mucho. Me empecé a desesperar, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. Traté de mover mis piernas hacia el borde de la cama, dolía pero quería salir de aquí, me quise acercar más al borde pero algo me lo impidió, era un cable que estaba pegado a mi pecho, lo agarré y lo miré, no sabía que era. Seguí con la mirada al cable para llegar a su destino y al voltear ahí estaba el origen del "tic, tic tic" era una máquina para ver el ritmo cardiaco.

Estaba temblando, estaba realmente asustada, las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Mi cuerpo ya estaba al borde de la cama, lo único que faltaba era levantarme, cerré los ojos e hice un esfuerzo para luchar contra el dolor.

-¡No!- gritó una mujer. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con una mujer que venía presurosamente a donde estaba. Era una mujer de uniforme blanco, tenía facciones delicadas; labios finos y tersos, era joven.

-No puedes levantarte, aún no estas muy sana, te podría lastimar- dijo con voz dulce pero a la vez preocupada. Me acomodó de nuevo en la cama y me colocó de nuevo la cosa que tenía pegada en el pecho y el "tic, tic, tic" volvió, trataba de resistirme pero dolía.

-Quiero...- traté de decir pero mi voz se atascaba en mi garganta por el llanto.

-Tranquila- me dijo- vas a estar bien-

-¡Quiero irme!- dije levantándome de nuevo.

-No puedes hasta que no sanes-

-¡No importa, quiero irme a mi casa!- dije moviéndome y apartando sus brazos de mi cuerpo para levantarme de nuevo.

-Tranquila o te voy a tener que hacer dormir- dijo con voz apenada- Si te levantas te podrías hacer daño-

No quería volver a dormir, volver a esa oscuridad, así que me calmé pero las lágrimas seguían resbalando.

La enfermera se levantó y fue a uno de los cajones a buscar algo. Me rendí, así que decidí calmarme y preguntarle a la enfermera quien me había traído y así averiguar quien era ese chico.

-¡Cassie!- gritó una voz que me parecía conocida. Era Chanelle, entró rápidamente y se situó a mi lado, luego entró Alex. Si ellos se habían enterado de esto... significaba que mis padres también lo sabían.

-Chicos...- dije con voz apagada y algunas lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Que bueno que no fue tan grave- dijo Chanelle abrazándome.

-¿Mis padres están aquí?- les pregunté.

-Si, salieron a tomar algo en la cafetería mientras tú seguías dormida- respondió Alex.

-¿Pero cómo pudiste caer así?- preguntó Chanelle extrañada.

-Yo... no...- bajé la mirada a mis manos- Disculpe, enfermera-

Ella volteó y me sonrió.

-¿Si?-

-¿Usted sabe quién me trajo?-

-Si, un chico pero nos pidió por favor que no dijéramos su nombre-

-¿Qué?- dije confundida- ¿Por qué?-

-No nos dijo la razón, solo dijo que le hiciéramos caso-

Me quedé callada y bajé nuevamente la mirada, ¿por qué me había ayudado y luego no quería dar la cara?

-¿Y... al menos me podría decir cómo era?-

-Lo siento, dijo que tampoco te digamos eso, que nos imaginemos que él nunca estuvo aquí- dijo mirándome dulcemente- pero lo que si te puedo decir de él es que fue muy lindo y amable en traerte aquí, te salvó la vida, incluso recibiste su sangre-

-¿Cómo que recibí su sangre?-

-Si, llegaste al hospital con demasiados golpes y rasguños. Recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que gracias a Dios no fue muy profundo pero si perdiste mucha sangre, necesitabas urgente que te transplantaran sangre pero tú tienes la de tipo O, que no es muy común, y lamentablemente el hospital no tenía reservas de ese tipo, así que ese chico se ofreció, por suerte tenía tu mismo tipo-

Todo me cayó de golpe, me quedé como en trance, no podía creer lo que me había pasado y menos lo que me acaba de decir la enfermera, todo me había sorprendido.

Hasta ahora no comprendía por qué mi vida siempre estaba llena de preguntas y ninguna tenía respuesta y tampoco nadie se molestaba en responderlas, eso me entristeció.

-Fue muy lindo en serio, estuvo a tu lado en todo momento y te miraba tan dulcemente que creí que era tu novio- dijo riendo la enfermera.

-Ella no tiene novio- intervino Alex seriamente.

La enfermera se sorprendió ante su comentario pero trató de disimularlo.

Yo miré a Alex y él me sonrió.

-Pero cuando él me trajo tuvo que decir que fue lo que me pasó- dije aún esperanzada de que me diga quien era.

-Dijo que te encontró en el suelo cerca a tu casa, nada más- dijo sonriendo- pero al parecer te conocía muy bien, sabía tu nombre completo y tu dirección... bueno me tengo que retirar, si necesitas algo avísame- dijo y salió.

-Wow, que chico más extraño- dijo Chanelle.

-Si, pero quiero saber quien es-

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, lo bueno es que te salvó la vida-

-Esa es la razón por la que quiero saber quien es-

-Ya verás que en algún momento irá a visitarte y te preguntara como estás, tiene que estar preocupado-

En ese momento entraron mis padres, me alegré tanto de verlos que casi lloraba de nuevo pero me contuve.

-¡Cassie!, mi amor, estábamos tan preocupados por ti- dijo mi madre abrazándome mientras le salían unas lágrimas.

-Nos llamaron a las 4:30 de la madrugada para decirnos que estabas en el hospital, no sabes cuanto nos asustamos- dijo mi padre.

-Salimos lo más rápido que pudimos que hasta seguimos en pijama- bromeó mi madre tratando de reír.

-Lo siento tanto- dije abrazándolos- no se que pensaba-

-¿Pero cómo pasó todo esto?-

Tenía que inventarme cualquier historia ¡ya!

-Es que antes de dormir había dejado la ventana abierta, me desperté más tarde con frío y quería cerrarla-

-¿Y cómo pudiste tener un accidente así cerrando una ventana?- preguntó mi padre preocupado.

-La ventana se había atascado y salí para intentar empujarla y que se arreglara, luego resbalé- esperaba que se hayan creído esa historia.

Mi padre suspiró.

-Por favor, la próxima vez piensa lo que vas a hacer y no hagas tonterías- dijo mi padre abrazándome.

-Te amamos- dijo mi madre y sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Yo los volví a abrazar.

El tiempo con mis padres, Chanelle y Alex pasó volando. Nos la pasamos conversando, mis padres tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a mis amigos más cercanos y ellos a mis padres, conversamos sobre muchas cosas, me gustó el tiempo que pasamos juntos, me hizo sentir mejor y olvidarme por un momento de lo que había ocurrido.

La enfermera se asomó por la puerta de mi habitación.

-Lo siento, la hora de visitas terminó, les ruego que vengan mañana por favor- dijo con voz dulce.

-Si en seguida nos vamos- dijo mi madre sonriendo. La enfermera se retiró.

-Vamos a venir mañana para ver como estás, nos vemos- dijo mi padre y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, mi amor, te veo mañana- dijo y me besó la mejilla.

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Supongo que la salida del domingo se canceló, pasémoslo para el próximo- dijo Chanelle levantándose de mi lado- mejórate, te quiero, no creo que pueda venir mañana, tengo reunión familiar-

-Yo tampoco, tengo que ayudar a mi padre- dijo Alex.

-Bueno, no importa, gracias por haber venido y por preocuparse por mi chicos- dije sonriendo.

-Nos vemos el lunes- dijo Chanelle, sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta- te espero afuera Alex-

Chanelle me guiñó el ojo desde la puerta y se fue, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se lo agradecía pero no tenía ganas de estar a solas con Alex.

-Espero que te mejores rápido, no quiero que faltes el lunes a la escuela, no me gusta estar sin ti- dijo y sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón su sonrisa ya no me parecía especial, ahora la veía igual a la de cualquiera, excepto a la de Seth.

Ya no sentía nada al ver la sonrisa de Alex, ni siquiera me importaba.

-No creo que falte, no fue muy grave- le dije.

-Toma- dijo mientras salía de la habitación y entraba con un gran ramo de rosas rojas- es para ti-

-Oh, gracias, no me lo esperaba-

-¿Te gustan?-

-Si, pero me parece que te costaron un poquito caro-

-No te preocupes, si es para ti nada tiene límites- dijo y tomó mis manos entres las suyas.

Me sentía algo incómoda pero no quería rechazarlo y hacerle sentir mal, ya había gastado bastante en mi.

-Gracias- le volví a decir- me siento un poco mareada, ¿podría descansar, por favor?-

-Claro, te veo el lunes... te quiero- dijo y se fue.

Esto lo veía serio, se que al principio Alex me parecía lindo y me interesaba, pero solo era una ilusión, nada más, todo eso ya había terminado para mi pero al parecer para él no, él quería llevarlo más lejos.

La enfermera volvió a aparecer.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- me preguntó.

-Mmmm... si, podría ponerlas en agua, por favor- le dije alcanzándole el ramo de rosas.

-Que lindas, ¿regalo de un chico especial?- dijo sonriendo.

-Solo un amigo- le dije amablemente.

-En un momento regreso, iré a ponerlas en agua-

Me recosté en la cama e intenté dejar mi mente en blanco.

-_Que día_- dije para mis adentros- _Todo es tan confuso-_

En ese momento la enfermera volvió.

-Aquí están las rosas- dijo poniéndolas en el velador que estaba al lado derecho mío- ¿ya quieres que apague las luces?-

-Si por favor, gracias-

-Bueno hasta mañana, cualquier cosa me avisas-

-Gracias- volví a decirle.

Apagó la luz y se fue.

La letra de una de mis canciones favoritas se me vino a la mente...

_Everything is spinning and I feel so alone, everything starts to annoy me and I start to be alone, everything is spinning ... wandering around, I was walking through the desolate streets with my head wrapped in unanswered questions, seeking answers to a dilemma without borders and with the idea of losing one more time ... _**(**Todo da vueltas y me siento tan sola, todo me empieza a molestar y solo me empiezo a quedar, todo da vueltas... andando sin rumbo, iba caminando por las calles desoladas con la cabeza envuelta de preguntas sin respuestas, buscando las respuestas a un dilema sin fronteras y con la idea de perderme una vez más...**)**

Mi subconsciente me enviaba a menudo canciones que se asemejaban a lo que estaba viviendo en es momento, aquello me relajaba, me gustaba cantar en voz baja y repetir la misma estrofa hasta sentir que era parte de la canción.

En ese momento el cansancio me venció y me dejé llevar por el mundo de los sueños... en este caso en el de las pesadillas...

_Desperté y abrí los ojos de golpe, me encontraba echada en el suelo, los grandes árboles y la vegetación del bosque me rodeaban. Todo estaba oscuro y no sabía que hacía ahí en ese momento, intenté levantarme pero algo me lo impidió miré mis manos y mis piernas... estaban atadas al suelo fuertemente, no sabía como pero no podía safarme. Me empecé a desesperar, me movía de lado a lado intentando aflojar las cuerdas pero no funcionaba, seguían intactas. Estaba asustada, el frío invadía el ambiente y todo se oía silencioso._

_Vi una sombra moverse detrás de unos arbustos, me asusté más de lo que estaba, un enorme animal salió lentamente mientras me gruñía y me mostraba su rostro agresivo. Tenía miedo, intenté safarme de las cuerdas una vez más sin éxito, mi corazón latía rápidamente, sentía como si estuviera a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Grité como nunca lo había hecho tratando de que alguien me escuchara y me ayudara... pero nada. Reconocí al animal, era el lobo que me atacó la primera vez que fui al bosque. El lobo dio un salto y yo cerré los ojos._

_Pasaron varios segundos y no había pasado nada, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi al lobo tendido en el suelo sin moverse y encima de este se encontraba mi hermoso lobo color arena... me había salvado una vez más. _

_El miedo había desaparecido y ahora me invadía un sentimiento de felicidad. Le sonreí al lobo y traté de llamarlo pero justo en ese momento cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse, el miedo volvió y la preocupación se unió, quise levantarme y ayudarlo pero no podía, las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro mientras el lobo convulsionaba en la tierra._

_Los gemidos de dolor desaparecieron y el bosque volvió a quedar en silencio. La sombra de una persona se levantó de donde mi lobo había caído pero luego de unos segundos me di cuenta que era la sombra del chico que me había salvado cuando tuve el accidente._

_El chico se acercó y me desató las cuerdas, le sonreí y luego le agradecí. Me levanté del suelo y me limpié la tierra del pantalón._

_De la nada comenzó a retroceder, no sabía por qué. Yo me quedé parada en mi sitio mientras él se alejaba cada vez más._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté. Él hizo señas para que me acercara a donde estaba. Miré detrás de mí para ver la razón por la cual retrocedió y vi a Alex parado mirando fijamente al chico._

_-Cassie, ven conmigo, aléjate de él, es peligroso- me dijo Alex desde donde estaba. Miré de nuevo al chico y él me seguía haciendo señas para que me acerque a donde estaba._

_-Pero él me salvó, casi me ataca un lobo- le dije a Alex._

_-Es peligroso, si se sale de control te hará daño-_

_-Él me protege-_

_-Hazme caso o tendré que mandar a los neófitos-_

_-¿Qué cosas son los neófitos?- le pregunté extrañada._

_-Vamos antes de que sea tarde, Brooke ya está matando a los otros-_

_-¡¿Matando? ¡¿por qué?-_

_-Porque son igual que él, también te harán daño-_

_-Sé que él no me va a hacer nada-_

_-Escúchame, si no vienes conmigo podrías morir, voy a mandar a los neófitos-_

_-¡No se que son los neófitos! y lo siento pero yo confío en él, se que no me va a hacer nada- le dije y le di la espalda para ir hacia donde se encontraba el chico. Cuando llegué él se agachó y con la rama pequeña de un árbol comenzó a escribir algo en la tierra, yo me agaché también y lo comencé a observar, era extraño no poder verlo, lo veía oscuro y no podía verle el rostro._

_Cuando terminó de escribir me hizo señas para que observara lo que escribió, yo bajé la mirada y en una hermosa letra estaba escrita la palabra... Te amo._

_-Yo también- le respondí y le sonreí tímidamente. Comenzó a alejarse nuevamente pero esta vez lo hizo rápidamente. Una sombra pasó velozmente por mi lado y Alex apareció delante de mí dándome la espalda. Él y el chico se encontraban frente a frente. _

_El chico hizo señas para que retrocediera y le hice caso. Ellos comenzaron a hablar pero no podía oír lo que decían, solo murmullos._

_En ese momento el lobo que me había querido atacar apareció de nuevo, el miedo me invadió e intenté gritar._

_-¡Ayúdame!- grité pero la voz no me salió. El lobo se acercaba cada vez más mientras me gruñía y me mostraba sus dientes filudos._

_Comencé a retroceder, mi mano derecha comenzó a entibiarse, era como si alguien me estuviera tomando de la mano... pero no había nadie._

_El lobo se abalanzó sobre mí y caí al suelo._

Me levanté violentamente de la cama jadeando y con el corazón latiendo como nunca antes en mi vida. Llevé las manos a mis mejillas para secarme las lágrimas y el sudor. Un fuerte viento entró por la ventana abierta y me refrescó... pero... ¿la ventana no estaba cerrada antes de que me quedara dormida?

Me quedé observando la ventana unos segundos mientras me seguía preguntando si la habían dejado abierta o no y vi pasar una sombra, el terror me invadió.

-¡Auxilio!- grité mientras intentaba levantarme de la cama.

La enfermera apareció de pronto y prendió la luz rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- preguntó asustada.

-Hay alguien afuera- dije temblando mientras sollozaba.

Ella corrió hasta la ventana y miró a todos lados.

-No hay nadie- dijo acercándose nuevamente a mi cama después de haber cerrado la ventana.

-Yo vi una sombra-

-Segura fueron las ramas del árbol que esta cerca de la ventana-

Suspiré. Podría ser cierto, quizá estaba alterada por mi pesadilla.

-¿Cuándo me voy a poder ir a mi casa?- le pregunté volviendo a recostarme en la cama.

-Mañana domingo te dan de alta, como ya te había dicho no fue muy grave pero tendrás que evitar hacer mucho esfuerzo físico-

-Gracias-

-Bueno, sigue descansando-

-Disculpe, ¿la ventana estaba cerrada antes de que me quedara dormida?-

-Yo misma la cerré, que raro, quizá fue el viento, últimamente el clima está terrible-

-Si, debió ser eso-

-Duerme tranquila, hasta mañana- dijo apagando la luz y luego se retiró.

El temor seguía presente en mí, cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar la sombra de la ventana pero se me vino a la mente mi pesadilla, ¿por qué Alex estaba ahí y hablaba de... los neófitos? ¿qué eran los neófitos? ¿por qué mi lobo se transformó en ese chico? y... ¿por qué el chico me dijo te amo?

El sueño se apoderó de mí.

El domingo mis padres me visitaron de nuevo para llevarme a casa, ya me sentía mucho mejor y me quitaron las vendas de las piernas, excepto la de la muñeca de la mano derecha, me habían dicho que todavía le faltaba un poco para que sane totalmente.

Por fin salí del hospital, tenía tantas ganas de volver a mi casa y estar tranquila.

Volví a mi dulce hogar libre de esa horrible pesadilla y la extraña sombra que creí haber visto.

Ese mismo día en la noche me preparé para dormir. Al día siguiente vería a Seth y estaba impaciente por ello, tendría que levantarme temprano para no olvidarme de preparar mis malvaviscos con yogurt, no había olvidado la apuesta y no iba a perderla.

El cansancio me agarró mientras pensaba en la primera conversación larga que tuve con Seth y mis ojos se cerraron con la imagen de su linda sonrisa.

**Al día siguiente**

_Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth..._ era el único pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente mientras esperaba el autobús.

Caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro. El autobús estaba tardando más que otros días... ¿o era mi imaginación ante mi desesperación por ver a Seth?

Pateaba las piedritas que encontraba en el camino mientras me movía nerviosamente, Dios esto es desesperante ¿por qué se demora tanto el estúpido auto...?

En ese mismo instante el autobús se detuvo delante de mi casa.

-_Por fin_- dije para mis adentros.

Subí rápidamente y me senté en mi sitio de siempre, junto a Chanelle.

-Ya estás mucho mejor- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Si, no soportaba estar en el hospital- le dije.

-¿Y cómo están las rosas que te regalé?- me preguntó Alex desde el asiento de atrás.

-¿Las ro...?- pregunté haciendo memoria.

En ese momento recordé, ¡Las rosas!, ups...las olvidé en el hospital.

- Ahhh si, las rosas, están en mi habitación en un lindo florero, gracias- le tuve que mentir.

-Me alegro que te hayan gustado tanto- dijo sonriéndome.

-Las rosas son románticas- me susurró Chanelle al oído.

-Totalmente- respondí.

Llegamos rápidamente a la escuela y cada uno se separó de acuerdo a la clase que le tocaba.

Yo me dirigí a mi casillero para sacar mi libro de Relaciones Humanas.

-He venido a que pierdas la apuesta- una voz interrumpió la búsqueda de mi libro, pero no era cualquier voz... era la de Seth, la que tanto había estado esperando todo el fin de semana.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con su rostro sonriente y sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Le sonreí y me quedé idiotizada.

-¿Así que te rindes?- me volvió a decir.

En ese momento salí del pequeño trance.

-No, ¿estás loco?, no te voy a regalar una bolsa entera de malvaviscos- le dije con voz desafiante mientras bromeaba.

-Pero has perdido, yo te saludé primero-

-Hubieras ganado si yo te veía y no te saludaba pero no te vi-

-¿En serio esa era la regla?- me dijo con falso enojo.

-Si, ¿acaso no estabas prestando atención?-

-Creo que no, estaba pensando en alguien...- dijo mientras me sonreía y clavaba su mirada en mí.

Sentí como me comenzaba a sonrojar así que cambié la dirección de mi mirada.

-Una bolsa más de malvaviscos para mí- le dije.

-Eres muy mala-

-No lo soy, y para demostrártelo, te voy a dar la mitad de la bolsa ¿contento?-

-Muy contento- dijo sonriendo mientras me embriagaba con sus ojos- ¿por casualidad hoy tienes clase de Geografía?-

-Si... ¿hay algo malo con esa clase?-

-Si, solo si no te sientas conmigo-

No podía evitar reír ante sus indirectas, me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Es una invitación a que me siente a tu lado?- le pregunté.

-No es una invitación... es una obligación-

-¿Y desde cuando tú me mandas?-

-Desde que me di cuenta que soy más alto que tú-

-¿Solo por la estatura?, eso es abuso de tamaño-

-¿Eso significa que no te vas a sentar conmigo?-

-Significa que si me voy a sentar contigo pero no porque tú me mandas, sino porque yo quiero-

Él sonrió, estaba tan contento que hasta pude ver la felicidad brillar en sus hermosos ojos.

Nos quedamos viéndonos durante varios segundos, no era incómodo, al contrario, era un momento tan hermoso y pacífico.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases.

-_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, estúpido timbre, ¿por qué justo tuvo que sonar cuando estaba pasando el momento más hermoso del día?, te odio timbre, te odio, te odio, te odio...- _empecé a reprocharme para mis adentros.

-Bueno... tengo que irme- le dije y la decepción apareció en su rostro- nos vemos en Geografía-

-Yo también tengo que irme, ya sabes que si no te sientas conmigo te tendré que secuestrar y obligarte a hacerlo-

-Suerte con eso-

-Mmmm... chica valiente-

-Y fuerte también- le dije y reí.

Él rió y las mariposas inundaron mi estómago.

-No creas que me he olvidado de la otra apuesta-

-Oh, veo que tienes buena memoria-

-¿Pensabas que tenía cerebro de pollo?-

-Algo así- reí.

-Pues ya veremos quien ríe al final, cuando yo gane-

-Ya veremos- cerré mi casillero y me di media vuelta para alejarme a mi clase, podía sentir la mirada de Seth fija en mí, eso hizo que sonriera y que haya convertido este día en el mejor de todos.

Llegué a tiempo a mi clase de Relaciones Humanas y me senté con mi compañera de asiento, Eileen Anderson. Ella me caía muy bien y era muy amable conmigo pero lamentablemente pertenecía al grupo de los "populares" a pesar de que ella no era como ellos.

No podía concentrarme en la clase, solo tenía a Seth en mis pensamientos. Estaba impaciente, perdida en el tiempo y el espacio con Seth en mis fantasías.

_-¡Oh Cassie! eres el ser más hermoso del mundo- me dijo Seth tomando mi rostro entre sus manos._

_-Bésame- le dije mientras atraía su rostro al mío._

_-Lo haría hoy, mañana y siempre aunque tus labios tuvieran veneno-_

_-¡Oh! cuanto te amo-_

_Nos acercamos y cerramos los ojos..._

-¡Cassie!- la voz de Eileen me despertó de mi fantasía.

-¿Ah?- le dije algo desubicada.

-Te pedí que me expliques este tema-

-¿Tema?-

-Holaaaa... estamos en clase-

-Ah si, el tema... ¿este?- le dije señalando la página del libro.

-Si, ese... ¿con qué fantaseas? o mejor dicho ¿con quién?- preguntó con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-Con nadie- le dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojado rostro.

-Si claro... y yo soy la abuela menopausica de Mickey Mouse- dijo y rió.

Yo me reí también y rogaba para que cambie de tema.

-Bueno no quiero ponerte más nerviosa, sigamos con el tema- dijo.

Se lo agradecí a ella, a Dios, a los cuatro vientos, a los dioses mitológicos, a la abuela menopausica de Mickey Mouse... a todos.

La clase terminó a pesar de que las horas se me habían hecho eternas, estaba emocionada por la siguiente clase... si, me tocaba Geografía.

Me apresuré para llegar pronto a mi clase y sentarme con Seth.

Cuando llegué me paré en la puerta, me arreglé mi cabello y entré.

Vi a Seth en la 5ta fila y a su lado un sitio libre.

Él me sonrió y mi corazón se aceleró.

Yo también le sonreí y me acerqué a el sitio que Seth había guardado especialmente para mí, solo para mí.

-Ya te has mejorado bastante después de tu accidente- me dijo.

-¿Cómo supiste de eso?-

Seth se puso tenso.

-Emmm...- vaciló y luego miró mi muñeca vendada -por tu mano, tuvo que ser un accidente ¿no?-

-Ah, si... un accidente-

Por un momento se me vino a la mente que él podría haber sido ese chico, el chico que me había salvado pero lo descarté inmediatamente, Seth no me conocía nada, no haría algo así por mi... ¿o si?

Traté de olvidar todo lo relacionado a aquella noche.

-Gracias por el sitio- le dije tímidamente.

-No bromeaba cuando dije que estabas obligada a sentarte conmigo-

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no lo hice por tu amenaza, lo hice porque yo quería-

Había algo que me atraía demasiado de Seth bueno, todo de él me atraía; su desordenado cabello oscuro no tan corto pero tampoco tan largo, sus hermosos ojos hipnotizadores, sus suaves labios que se curvaban de una manera linda cuando sonreía, su sonrisa, la más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida, su cuerpo... su gran cuerpo, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, podía notarlo a través de su ropa...

_-¡Basta!-_ le dije a mi mente que no paraba de soltarme imágenes de Seth...

Me había desviado del tema, como decía, había algo que me atraía demasiado pero era algo muy diferente a todo su aspecto físico, era algo interior como una pequeña chispa especial que se encendía cada vez que lo veía.

-¿Me escuchaste?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos también.

-Ah, si... ¿qué me habías dicho?, lo siento-

-Te pregunté si me podría prestar tus apuntes porque yo falté la semana pasada-

-Si, claro- le dije avergonzada.

-¿Así que ella es la chica de la que te pasas hablando todo el día cuando estás conmigo?- dijo la voz de un chico que provenía del asiento de atrás.

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

-Yo no hago eso, bueno si te he contado de ella pero no hablo todo el día, eres un exagerado- se excusó Seth.

-Lo que tú digas... bueno soy Elliott- me dijo mientras su divertida sonrisa llamaba mi atención.

-Cassie- respondí.

-Lindo nombre, por favor Seth no me mates, ya sabes que ella es tu...- Seth le interrumpió dándole un codazo.

-Bueno, bueno, me callo- dijo y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

-Que dulce es mi amigo ¿no lo crees?-

-Me cayó bien- reí ante lo divertido que resultaba.

Seth sonrió ante dicha aprobación.

Después de unos segundos comenzó a escribir algo en la hoja de atrás de su cuaderno, me daba curiosidad saber que era pero me contuve y dejé de mirar de reojo.

-¿Te gustan estos grupos de música?- me dijo mostrándome lo que había escrito. Yo comencé a leerlo.

Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, Coldplay.

-Por supuesto, son grandes pero yo prefiero a otros como Regina Spektor y The Fray-

Él sonrió.

-Ustedes dos- dijo la profesora señalándonos- dejen de conversar, hace rato que los veo así, presten atención-

No dijimos nada, nos sonreímos una vez más y nos concentramos en el tema.

La clase se pasó volando. Lástima que solo era una hora, pero aún así fue la hora más feliz de mi vida.

El timbre del almuerzo sonó.

Los dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, trataba de que la tristeza no se hiciera presente en mi rostro.

-Bueno... la clase terminó- me dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Si... pero estuvo divertido-

-Ya quiero que toque Geografía de nuevo- dijo sonriendo- y no te olvides que ahora se define al ganador de la última apuesta-

-Exacto, quien come los malvaviscos con yogurt frente a sus amigos sin vergüenzani tratando de ocultarlo gana-

-No te preocupes, compartiré mi premio contigo-

-No te adelantes- le dije sonriendo y luego salí hacia la cafetería.

Mientras salía del aula podía oír detrás de mí la conversación de Seth y Elliott.

-¿Por qué eres tan bocón?- le preguntó Seth.

-Porque todo lo que dije es verdad-

-¡Elliott!- le gritó.

-Tranquilo, no explotes-

Yo me reí. Wow hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que tenía muy buen oído, ya había salido del aula y los había escuchado muy bien a diez pasos entre donde se encontraban ellos y yo, nunca antes me había pasado eso, no solía tener muy buen oído.

-Hola chicos- les saludé a Chanelle, Alex y Blake que ya estaban sentados en nuestra mesa de siempre.

-Te tardaste un poco- me dijo Chanelle.

-Si, tenía una pregunta sobre el tema y me quedé con la profesora-

-Oh- dijo Chanelle no muy convencida de ello.

-¿Y tu hermana?- le pregunté a Alex.

-No vino hoy-

Vi como Blake bromeaba juntando sus manos en señal de oración y diciendo "Gracias Dios". Chanelle y yo reímos.

-Perdón por lo que hizo Brooke la otra vez, Blake me lo contó- dijo Alex apenado.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó- le dije.

-Si, tú no tienes la culpa de que tu hermana sea tan diferente a ti- añadió Chanelle.

-Si, lo se, ella es algo engreída- dijo Alex.

-¿No vas a comer nada?- preguntó Blake.

-Nada de la cafetería, yo traje algo especial-

Abrí mi bolso y saqué un envase con yogurt de vainilla. Los tres me quedaron mirando. Saqué aparte una bolsa pequeña de malvaviscos.

Abrí el envase, eché los malvaviscos y comencé a comerlos con el tenedor que llevé.

-¿Qué estás comiendo?- me preguntó Chanelle algo sorprendida.

-Es mi forma especial de comer malvaviscos-

-Es raro... pero aún así te quiero- dijo Chanelle riendo y luego me abrazó.

Levanté la vista y me dediqué a buscar a Seth con la mirada hasta que lo encontré en una mesa, no muy lejos de la mía, con sus amigos de siempre y ahí estaba él comiendo lo mismo que yo mientras sus amigos se reían y lo miraban asqueados. Seth levantó la vista y me sorprendió mirándolo, me sonrió y se llevó un bocado de nuestro postre especial a la boca.

Yo le sonreí también y volví la mirada a mi mesa nuevamente.

-¿Me parece o Seth Clearwater te sonrió?- preguntó Chanelle extrañada.

-¿Qué?, creo que te pareció-

-Tú también le sonreíste-

-Bueno... solo por amabilidad, él está en varias clases conmigo-

-¿Solo por amabilidad no?- intervino Alex.

-Por supuesto-

-No me gusta para nada Seth- volvió a decir.

-A quien no, los únicos que hablan con él son sus amigos igual de raros-

_¿Raro?, él no tiene nada de raro y Elliott tampoco, me cayó muy bien y era divertido._

_Eso dice la gente porque no los conoce bien. Seth es muy amable, dulce, divertido... lindo._

-Si, lo se...-

-Estás comiendo lo mismo que Seth- volvió a decir Chanelle.

-¿En serio?, no lo creo- dije tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en mi rostro.

-Si, es la misma cosa rara que estás comiendo-

-Debe ser una coincidencia- dije y volví a mirar a Seth una vez más.

El resto del día no fue nada importante, lo único que me seguía importando era la clase de Geografía, la cual pase con Seth y seguía repasando en mi mente una y otra vez.

El mejor día de mi vida pasó y esperaba con ansias el siguiente que podría llegar a ser mejor todavía.


	11. Nuevo día, nuevas sorpresas

Nuevo día, nuevas sorpresas

_I'll give my songs, a little joy and my next few days, I'll give my life, my glories and my dreams, my own voice too.  
Because I love you and I don't lie, because I love you and I feel it, because I miss you and I feel it, because I see you in my dreams. _**(**Te regalo mis canciones, un poco de alegría y mis próximos días, te regalo mi vida, mis glorias y mis sueños, hasta mi propia voz.

Porque te amo y no miento, porque te amo y lo siento, porque te extraño y lo siento, porque te veo en mis sueños. **)**

Cantaba en voz baja como la persona más feliz del mundo mientras sacaba mi libro de Trigonometría de mi casillero.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta- la voz de Chanelle me sorprendió.

-¿Ah? ¿de qué?-

-De tú y Seth-

-No existe un "Seth y yo" porque no hay nada entre nosotros-

-Soy tu mejor amiga ¿acaso no confías en mí?-

-Si confío en ti pero... es que no es nada importante-

_-¡Ja!, si claro, "nada importante", la mentira más grande-_ dije para mis adentros.

-¿Nada importante?, puedo notar que hay algo, deberías ver tu cara cuando lo miras-

-¿Qué?, no... yo...-

Chanelle cruzó los brazos y me miró acusatoriamente.

-Bueno... te voy a contar, pero te sigo insistiendo que no es nada importante-

-Lo sea o no igual quiero saberlo-

-¿Te acuerdas de la vez que te dije que mi padre había invitado a cenar a mi casa a su jefe y a su familia?-

-Ah, si... tu gran noche de diversión- dijo riéndose.

-El padre de Seth es su jefe... entonces Seth, su padre y su madre cenaron en mi casa-

-Que mundo tan pequeño- dijo sonriendo.

-Si... y esa es la historia-

-¿Qué? ¿solo eso?, no te creo... se que hay algo más-

-Pero... bueno, cuando terminamos de cenar mis padres me obligaron a que lleve a Seth al jardín para que me "divierta" con él mientras los adultos hablaban de sus cosas aburridas- me costaba contarle todas esas cosas a Chanelle, yo nunca tuve la costumbre de hablar de eso ni de mis sentimientos con nadie, siempre me las guardaba para mí.

-¿Y en ese pequeño momento se hicieron amigos?

-Aunque no lo creas es verdad, fue extraño porque nunca habíamos hablado pero me comencé a sentir en confianza con él y la conversación fluía como si fuéramos grandes amigos-

-Mmm... o algo más...-

-¡Chanelle!-

-Eso explica porque ya no le tomas importancia a Alex-

-No es que no le tome importancia, es que ya no es lo mismo, ya no siento lo que sentía antes por él-

-Porque ahora lo sientes por Seth-

-No he dicho eso-

-Pero estás tratando de decirlo "subliminalmente"-

-No... si pero... bueno si me parece lindo-

-Ejem...-

-Me rindo... si me... gusta- dije cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

-Ya era hora que lo dijeras, creí que ibas a tardar más-

-Pero no quiero que lo sepa... ¿qué pasaría si yo no le gusto?-

-Hay que averiguarlo-

-Ay no, mejor hay que dejarlo así nomás-

-No, no vas a perder la oportunidad de estar con alguien que te gusta-

-Pero...-

-Mira, ahí esta Seth, voy a llamarlo- pero justo antes de que diera un paso la jalé del brazo.

-¡No!, ¿estás loca?, no puedes hacerlo-

-Es solo para que lo saludes, tienes que trabajar tu acercamiento a él-

-Lo haré pero ahora no, cuando me toque alguna clase con él le hablaré y todo eso-

-Bueno, pero yo también estaré ayudándote-

-Okey, hay que dejar el tema por un momento-

-Está bien... oye ¿has visto a Brooke hoy?-

-No ¿por qué?-

-No quiero que se le acerque a Blake-

-Prepárate, nuestra primera clase es con ella-

-Pero no vino-

-Quien sabe, puede aparecer de la nada... ya sabes, es rara-

-Si, tienes razón-

-¿Vamos?-

-Si, quiero llegar temprano-

Llegamos a tiempo a la clase y nos sentamos juntas.

-Si tenías razón, podría aparecer de la nada, ahí está-

Miré hacia donde Chanelle me señaló y vi a Brooke igual que siempre, con aires de superior mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo que tenía en la mano.

-No quiero ni mirarla, aún recuerdo lo que pasó en la clase que estuvimos con ella- dije volviendo la mirada hacía Chanelle.

-Si, nos votaron a los tres por su culpa-

-Voy a hacer como si no existiera- dije.

-Te apoyo-

-Oye... ¿tú crees que Alex haya estado pensando que estaba interesada en él?-

-Era muy obvio, se supone que no te debería decir esto porque él mismo quería hacerlo pero... si le gustas de verdad, él mismo me lo dijo-

-Eso temía, ¿y ahora qué hago?, no quiero que se sienta mal y tampoco quiero que deje de ser mi amigo-

-Quizá deberías decírselo-

-No podría, esto es tan difícil-

-Déjame pensarlo bien, cuando tenga una idea te lo digo-

-Gracias, espero que no sea muy tarde-

-¿Sabías que él planeaba decírtelo la próxima semana?, te iba a invitar a salir-

-¡¿Qué?, por favor dile que no me diga nada, dile que es mala idea-

-Le diré que espere más tiempo, y ahí aprovecharé para ir pensando como le dirás que no estás interesada en él-

-Gracias, de verdad que necesito tu ayuda-

-Soy tu mejor amiga-

Sonreímos y la clase comenzó.

Mi siguiente clase iba a ser la mejor de todo el día... si, estaba Seth.

Caminé con una gran sonrisa hacia el aula, esperaba que hoy también me haya guardado un asiento para mí, intentaría acercarme más a él, como dijo Chanelle.

Suspiré. La mejor clase del dí...

¡NO! había olvidado por completo que en esa clase también estaba Alex... ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿con quién me iba a sentar?, sinceramente prefería a Seth pero no quería dejar a Alex.

Agarré mi cabello con las dos manos mientras buscaba una solución.

¿Y si falto a la clase?, no, no, después tendría que dar una excusa firmada por mis padres... piensa... ¿y si me siento sola? ¿pero si no encuentro sitio?... ¡¿qué hago?

Sin pensarlo entré al aula y me quedé parada, mientras seguía buscando una solución. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con la de Seth, él me sonrió y me señaló al sitio que tenía a su lado.

Busqué a Alex pero no lo encontré... ¡Si!, gracias a Dios que faltó, él siempre llegaba temprano así que era probable que no haya venido... problema solucionado, ahora si me podría sentar tranquilamente con Seth.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...

-Gracias de nuevo por el sitio- le dije con la más agradable sonrisa que pude darle.

-De nada, me gusta sentarme contigo-

-¿Y cómo estás?- le pregunté dulcemente.

-Ya sabes, sufriendo con Química-

-¿Estás mal en este curso?-

-Algo, no entiendo mucho-

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar-

-Eres buena en todo-

-No es para tanto, no soy tan buena en Química pero me defiendo- dije sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Y cuándo me podrías enseñar?, recuerda que tenemos una práctica la próxima semana-

-Lo había olvidado... ¿qué te parece mañana?, es miércoles y no tengo nada que hacer después de clases-

-Yo tampoco, está bien... ¿prefieres tu casa o la mía?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-La mía, mis padres no van a estar y eso es bueno porque no quiero dar explicaciones y sé que mi madre no nos dejaría estudiar tranquilos y mi padre estaría todo el rato pegado a nosotros-

-Jaja, tu padre no quiere que le pase nada malo a su princesita-

-Lo sé, pero me estresa- dije riendo.

-Bueno... voy a estar en tu casa como a las cinco... ¿te parece bien?, iría después de la escuela pero tengo que ayudar a mi madre con algo y si quiero que me de permiso mas me vale que no la deje plantada- dijo y rió.

Aún no podía dejar de idiotizarme con su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos, era tan dulce. Cuanto quería que me abrazara con esos brazos tan perfectos que tenía, apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho...

-Acabo de recordar lo de la apuesta, creo que los dos ganamos- interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Ah, si... no teníamos algo preparado por si ganábamos los dos, porque se suponía que ALGUIEN debía de perder- dije haciendo énfasis en "alguien".

-Si, pero ese ALGUIEN no perdió- dijo y rió- pero tengo una idea mejor, como los dos ganamos deberíamos de festejar-

-¿Festejar?-

-Si, cuando vaya a tu casa podemos hacer una fiesta de malvaviscos, yo llevo una bolsa y tú llevas otra y comemos hasta hartarnos- dijo con un divertido tono de emoción.

-Suena bien, yo pongo el yogurt, no podemos comer malvaviscos sin nuestro ingrediente especial-

Reímos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tu mejor amigo Alex no vino?- me preguntó algo serio.

-Ah... no lo e visto-

-Se llevan muy bien-

Esperaba que no estuviera pensando que entre Alex y yo había algo. No, no, no, no, tenía que decírselo.

-No hay nada entre Alex y yo- quise dejarle en claro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, yo no estaba pensándolo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Ups... había metido la pata.

-Es que...no quería... que, ya sabes... pensaras eso-

-Nunca lo pensé, bueno al principio si-

-¿Y ya no?-

-Eso creo-

-No tienes que dudar, él y yo solo somos amigos-

-Ahora ya no lo estoy dudando-

Sonreímos y en ese momento entró el profesor.

-Buenos días, vamos a comenzar la clase y no quiero que nadie hable- dijo poniendo su maletín en el escritorio.

Seth me pasó un papelito disimuladamente.

Lo abrí y comencé a leerlo.

" -Creo que tendremos que hablar así- "

Terminé de leerlo y le respondí.

" -Si, lo sé... jaja ya llegó el frío- "

" -¿Qué? ¿de dónde sacaste esa palabra?- "

Yo miré a Seth ante esa pregunta tan extraña que me hizo. Su expresión estaba totalmente seria.

" -Todo el mundo sabe esa palabra, ¿acaso nunca la habías utilizado o algo?, todos le dicen "el frío" al profesor porque siempre está serio, ¿no lo sabías?- "

" -Ah... lo siento, me equivoqué, pensé que cuando dijiste frío te referías a los v...- "

Vi que había tachado la letra "v" pero aún así se notaba un poco. Le respondí.

" -¿A los qué?- "

" -A los venados jaja, mejor cambiemos de tema...- "

" -Jaja ¿venados?, bueno... ¿qué te gusta hacer cuando tienes tiempo libre?- "

" -Hago surf- "

"-Wow, me encanta aunque nunca lo he hecho. Tienes que enseñarme y también quiero conocer la playa, ya sabes que hasta ahora no he ido- "

" -Claro, la próxima vez que vaya te aviso- "

" -Gracias... oye ya entiendo porque estás tan mal en Química, siempre estás distraído y mandando papelitos- "

" -Eso no es cierto, solo lo hago contigo- "

" -¿O sea que te estás refiriendo que es mi culpa que tú estés mal en Química?- "

" -No claro que no- "

" -Jaja, no te preocupes es broma- "

Mientras Seth estaba respondiendo el papel el profesor se dio cuenta y se acercó silenciosamente hasta situarse delante de él.

-¿Enviando cartitas señor Clearwater?- dijo el profesor cruzando los brazos.

Seth levantó la mirada rápidamente.

-Este... no es una carta-

-Ah, es una nota ¿a quién pensaba entregársela?-

-Era para mi, lo siento- dije avergonzada, no quería que toda la culpa caiga sobre Seth.

-Wuuuuuuuuuuuuu...- todos los del salón comenzaron a hacer ese grito de cuando se trataba de alguna "pareja".

Seth y yo nos miramos y luego sonreímos. Sentí como comenzaba a sonrojarme.

-Ustedes conocen mis reglas, nota que se encuentra, nota que tiene que leer en voz alta la persona que estaba escribiendo, así se les quitará la costumbre de mandarse papelitos en mi clase- dijo.

-Creo que no debería leerlo, profesor- dijo Seth avergonzado.

Seth aún no me la había entregado así que no sabía de que se trataba pero esperaba que no fuera algo muy vergonzoso o que el profesor se le ocurra decirle que lea TODO lo que pusimos.

-Profesor- volvió a insistir Seth- creo que sería mejor que lo lea sin necesidad de hacerlo en voz alta-

-Lo siento, esas son las reglas, comience a leerlo-

Seth se resignó y lo leyó.

"-¿Te has dado cuenta de que el profesor tiene el cierre de su pantalón abajo? jaja ¿se lo digo o no?-"

La clase entera comenzó a dejar escapar sus risas escandalosas. Seth y yo tratábamos de aguantarnos y así evitar que nos caiga un castigo peor.

El profesor se puso rojo como un tomate, nunca lo había visto tan avergonzado que sentí lástima por él.

-Eh... ya vuelvo alumnos- dijo y salió corriendo.

Cuando salió Seth y yo comenzamos a reírnos libremente, reíamos hasta no poder más.

Me sequé unas cuantas lágrimas que me salieron y luego vi a Seth agarrándose el estómago y con una expresión de dolor mientras seguía riéndose.

-Buena esa Clearwater- dijo Damen desde el fondo del aula.

-Jajaja quedará traumado por un largo tiempo- dijo Trey mientras seguía riendo como loco.

El profesor regresó después de veinte minutos, creo que había esperado hasta que la vergüenza se le pasara un poco.

Entró con una expresión seria en su rostro tratando de disimular lo ocurrido.

Seth trató de controlar su risa y se contuvo.

-Lo siento profesor, por eso trataba de advertirle- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Si- dijo el profesor- acepto que fue mi culpa porque yo hice que lo leyeras-

Me sorprendí ante lo que dijo, yo creía que nos iba a castigar al menos cuatro días; dos por pasarnos papelitos en plena clase y otros dos por hacer burla del profesor, pero no.

-Yo también lo siento mucho- le dije.

-Por esta vez no habrá castigo porque reconozco que yo mismo me humillé pero que no se vuelvan a repetir estas notas- dijo el profesor y volvió a abrir el libro para continuar con la clase.

Seth y yo sonreímos aliviados y continuamos con la clase.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté con Chanelle y Blake, Alex había faltado y eso me hacía sentir un poco más tranquila, quería poder sonreírle a Seth sin tener que preocuparme si Alex me estaba vigilando o no.

-Hola chicos- les dije dejando mi bandeja en la mesa.

-¡Cassie! espero que hayas estado trabajando tu acercamiento- dijo Chanelle con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Luego te cuento- le dije haciéndole entender que no quería decírselo frente a Blake.

-¿Acercamiento?- preguntó él tranquilamente.

-A sus padres- intervino Chanelle- necesitan comunicación-

-Si, mucha comunicación- dije siguiéndole la corriente.

-No soy bueno en eso así que mejor no me meto- dijo riendo.

Chanelle rió y luego se quedó mirando fijamente a alguien detrás de mí.

Voltee y era Brooke. Vi que Chanelle la miraba con odio y yo hice lo mismo, ella nos miró de la misma forma y luego se alejó hacia una mesa vacía.

-Me alegro que no se haya sentado con nosotros- dije aliviada.

-No creo que tenga cara para sentarse aquí después de lo que nos hizo- dijo Chanelle.

-Parece que ya no te persigue- le dije a Blake.

-Le tuve que decir que no lo siga haciendo, ya me había cansado y además ella no me interesa-

Chanelle y yo intercambiamos una mirada y una sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado con ella- dijo Chanelle con falso temor- es una loca, te puede hacer cualquier cosa-

-Si, cuidado, hasta te puede violar- le dije.

-No sigan, tendré pesadillas- dijo y rió.

Pasamos el almuerzo de lo más normal y relajados. Cuando terminamos Chanelle me acompañó hasta mi casillero para sacar mi libro de la clase que me tocaba y detestaba: Álgebra.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre el acercamiento a Seth?- le dije tocando el tema.

-Si, ¿lo saludaste?-

-Mejor... va a ir a mi casa mañana- le dije con una gran emoción.

-Mmm... ¿así que resultaste ser una chica lanzada?- dijo con una expresión traviesa en su rostro.

-Bueno, no es una cita o algo así, va a ir para que le enseñe Química porque tenemos práctica la próxima semana-

-Excusas, él solo lo dijo para que tengan un tiempo juntos, apuesto que sabe muy bien el tema-

-No lo creo... pero no importa porque voy a pasar una tarde a solas con él-

-¿A solas? ¿y tus padres?-

-No van a estar, mi padre va a trabajar hasta tarde y mi madre va a ir a Port Angeles para comprar algunas decoraciones para la casa, a ella le encantan esas cosas- dije sacando mi libro del casillero.

-Así que solos... no olviden usar protección- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se reía.

-¡Chanelle!- le grité sonrojándome- no vamos a hacer nada, solo estudiar-

-Bueno, bueno, estudien felices- dijo todavía riendo- me tengo que ir a mi clase, nos vemos en el autobús-

-Hasta más tarde- le dije y ella volteó para despedirse una vez más con un movimiento de mano y se alejó.

Caminé hasta el aula y me paré un momento en la puerta, en ese momento me dí cuenta de algo terriblemente desastroso: ¡Seth y Alex estaban en la misma clase que yo!, ninguno de los dos me vio y salí rápidamente y me paré en el pasillo.

¿En qué momento Alex había vuelto?, noooooo y justo ellos dos tenían que estar en la misma clase conmigo, no podía sentarme con ninguno de los dos sin que uno de ellos se sintiera mal, quería sentarme con Seth pero no podía dejar a Alex, él no tiene idea de que me había vuelto amiga de Seth y por lo que sabía Alex lo odiaba.

Cerré los ojos intentando pensar en una solución... tendría que ver alguna manera de no sentarme con ninguno de los dos, pero no podría fingir que no los vi...

Me resigné, tendría que ignorarlos.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo encontré mi salvación... Caitlyn.

Caitlyn Staub, mi compañera de sitio en mi clase de Poesía, me caía muy bien y era una buena chica, si... llegaba en el momento indicado.

Le diría que se siente conmigo y así cuando Seth y Alex me pregunten por qué no me había sentado con ellos les diré que ya se lo había dicho a Caitlyn primero.

Por un momento sentí que la estaba utilizando... pero de verdad la necesita, me prometí que en otra clase me sentaría con ella simplemente porque quería.

-Hola- le dije.

-Ah, hola Cassie- dijo sonriendo- no sabía que también compartíamos esta clase-

-Yo tampoco hasta que te vi, ¿qué te parece si nos sentamos juntas?-

-Claro- dijo y sonrió.

Entramos y vi a Seth observándome, yo le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Vi un asiento vacío a su lado, un sentimiento de tristeza invadió mi pecho y cambié la dirección de mi mirada, vi a Alex, estaba mirando a Seth fijamente con una expresión de repugnancia en su rostro, luego me miró y sonrío, yo hice lo mismo y también me di cuenta que tenía un asiento libre a su lado.

Intenté buscar los sitios más alejados de Seth y Alex pero casi todos estaban ocupados, los únicos dos asientos libres eran en la tercera fila entre ellos dos.

¡Genial!, justo cuando intento alejarme la vida no puede darme los mejores sitios.

Caitlyn y yo caminamos hasta los sitios y nos sentamos, al menos estaba más cerca a Seth que a Alex, intentaba no mirar a ninguno de los dos, aunque se me hacía verdaderamente difícil ignorar a Seth trataba de hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Caitlyn- pareces incómoda-

-No, estoy bien, es solo que me siento un poco mareada pero ya se me va a pasar-

Caitlyn me sonrió con algo de preocupación.

En realidad no le había mentido, hace unos segundos me comencé a sentir mareada, quizá era la preocupación sobre lo de Seth y Alex pero intenté olvidarlo.

Miré hacia al frente, la profesora ya había llegado y estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra. Los mareos comenzaron a hacerse más intensos, cerré mis ojos y me cubrí el rostro con las manos intentando que los mareos se fueran pero cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

Decidí que era mejor ir a la enfermería.

-Profesora, ¿podría ir a la enfermería?, me siento mal- le dije.

-Claro- dijo mirándome preocupada.

Al levantarme sentí un golpe que me retumbaba en la cabeza, el aula daba vueltas.

Una sensación de inestabilidad de apoderó de mí, no podía mantener el equilibrio así que me agarré del borde de la mesa.

-¡Cassie!- escuché la voz de Alex de una forma rara- ¿quieres que te ayude?-

No respondí, intenté dar un paso pero mis ojos se cerraron y caí. Tenía conciencia de todo pero me sentía muy débil.

Lo extraño fue que al caer no sentí el piso, en cambio algo me sostuvo, algo suave, sentía que estaba en los brazos de alguien, sentía que un calor placentero me rodeaba.

-Dámela, la voy a llevar a la enfermería- escuché la voz enojada de Alex como si fuera un eco.

-No, no puedo moverla mucho, yo la voy a llevar- dijo Seth con el mismo tono de voz que Alex.

Su voz me reconfortó, hizo que me sintiera más tranquila.

Todas las voces se oían como ecos lejanos, oía los susurros de la gente del aula pero no entendía.

-Seth...- dijo Alex pero la profesora le interrumpió.

-Mejor que Seth la lleve, él ya la tiene en sus brazos- dijo la profesora.

Seth me tenía en sus brazos, mi corazón se aceleró.

Se sentía tan bien estar abrazada por él, podía aspirar su tan dulce aroma, estaba tan cerca de lo que nunca había estado.

Me di cuenta que salimos del aula pero aún podía seguir escuchando los susurros, los oía perfectamente, hasta que poco a poco se fueron perdiendo.

Seth me estaba cargando en sus brazos, sentía el balanceo.

Se sentía tan bien que el sueño me invadió y me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Desperté en la cama de la enfermería, abrí los ojos y me quedé observando una extraña mancha en el techo.

El sonido de alguien levantándose de una silla llamó mi atención.

Dirigí rápidamente mi mirada al lugar de donde provenía ese sonido.

Oh... era... Seth.

Yo lo miré extrañada pero en mi corazón sentía una enorme felicidad, Seth me había cargado, se había preocupado por mí y se había quedado conmigo en la enfermería esperando hasta que despierte sin importarle sus demás clases.

Por alguna extraña razón los latidos que sentía antes habían vuelto, los latidos me golpeaban y producían un leve mareo.

Seth se acercó a la cama y se paró a mi lado, mi corazón latía rápidamente. ¿Por qué habían vuelto esos extraños latidos? o ¿era que simplemente me había olvidado de ellos pero siempre estuvieron presentes en mi?

Vi como su mano se acercaba lentamente y dio a parar en mi pecho. Seth podía sentir mi corazón acelerado y los fuertes latidos, vi su mano todavía en mi pecho, podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo.

Con su mano libre agarró mi mano derecha, ninguno de los dos hablaba ni hacia expresión alguna, solo nos mirábamos mientras intentábamos decir muchas cosas con nuestras miradas. Llevó mi mano a su pecho, no podía creerlo; su corazón latía de la misma forma que el mío.

Soltó mi pecho y devolvió mi mano a su sitio, se quedó parado sin decir nada mientras continuábamos mirándonos.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse intentaba evitarlo pero no podía, hasta que finalmente me vencieron.

Después de varias horas volví a despertar, abrí mis ojos y simplemente me quedé descansando. Escuché una respiración que provenía del lado izquierdo y al voltear me encontré con una escena tan tierna; Seth había llevado la silla hasta mi lado y se había quedado dormido, su hermoso rostro angelical me producía una sensación de cariño y ternura, quería dormir junto a él, en sus brazos.

En ese momento la encargada de la enfermería entró y me sorprendió observando a Seth.

-¿Lindo no?, se quedó a tu lado desde que llegaste aquí, no se movió para nada- dijo sonriendo mientras me entregaba una taza con un líquido caliente.

Di un sorbo, era té.

-Con eso te sentirás mejor- dijo y salió de la enfermería.

Continué dando pequeños sorbos y volví a observar a Seth, su expresión relajada y tranquila era contagiosa.

Seguía observándolo, estaba hipnotizada por su rostro.

Comenzó a moverse como si estuviera a punto de levantarse, cambié rápidamente la dirección de mi mirada, no quería que me sorprendiera observándolo como lo hizo la encargada de la enfermería.

Escuché como bostezaba y se reincorporaba en la silla.

-Ya despertaste- me dijo dulcemente.

Lo miré y le sonreí.

-Tú también acabas de despertar- le dije.

-Dormiste varias horas, me contagiaste tu sueño- dijo riendo levemente.

-¿Varias horas?- le dije algo exaltada, miré el reloj que estaba sobre la puerta y casi escupo el sorbo de té que había tomado al ver la hora, ¡Faltaban diez minutos para que terminara la última clase!

-¡¿Qué?, ya va a ser salida y has perdido casi todas tus clases- le dije preocupada.

Miré su rostro y él no parecía estarlo.

-No importa, no te preocupes-

-No quiero que te vaya mal en tus clases-

-Y yo no quería que te pasara nada malo, por eso me quedé-

Seth estaba verdaderamente preocupado por mí, me hacía tan feliz saber eso pero me sentía culpable porque sus notas eran importantes y él había faltado a varias clases.

-Gracias- dije y sonreí.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas algo?, si quieres te lo traigo- me dijo Seth.

-No necesito nada, gracias, ya falta poco para que sea salida-

-Pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa me lo dices-

-Okey enfermera- le dije y luego reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que tu amigo Alex me odia más de lo que ya me odiaba porque yo te traje y él no- dijo con ese tono dulce que me encantaba oír.

Recordé su voz enfadada diciendo:

_"-Dámela, la voy a llevar a la enfermería-"_

-¿En serio?- le pregunté fingiendo no saberlo. Se suponía que al momento que caí no estaba consciente de nada pero yo escuchaba todo.

-Espero que no le moleste que seamos amigos-

-Si... eso espero- Alex todavía no lo sabía pero algo me decía que se había dado cuenta que entre Seth y yo podría llegar a haber algo, él ya se había dado cuenta de las sonrisas.

Me quedé pensativa y callada varios minutos, podía sentir la mirada de Seth fija en mí.

-¿Te molestó que tocara el tema de Alex?- dijo con un tono triste.

-No- dije mirándolo dulcemente- solo me quedé pensando-

-¿Él no sabe que somos amigos?-

No quería que sintiera que lo estaba ocultando pero tampoco quería mentirle, no... no tenía fuerzas para mentirle.

-No...- le dije mirando hacia otro lado- tú mismo lo has dicho Alex te odia y no quería que te odiara más y tampoco quiero que Alex se sienta mal porque estoy contigo-

-Cassie...-

Yo voltee nuevamente y me encontré con su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del mío. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban y mi corazón se aceleraba.

Por unos segundos me perdí en su mirada, podía sentir su tibia respiración en mi rostro, su mano se estaba acercando lentamente a mi mejilla...

Y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la salida, me sobresalté y Seth retiró su mano.

Cambiamos rápidamente la dirección de nuestras miradas y nos quedamos callados unos segundos.

Hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

-Seth... tengo que ir al autobús- dije levantándome de la cama y recogiendo mis cosas que estaban en una mesa.

-Yo te acompaño, por si te desmayas otra vez o te sientes mal- su sonrisa volvió.

-Ya estoy mejor pero gracias-

-¿Eso significa un si o un no?-

-¿Tú que crees?- dije sonriendo.

Él también sonrió.

Salimos de la enfermería y caminamos por el pasillo casi vacío.

-Oye... lo que te quería decir era que... no me importa que Alex me odie de por vida si puedo estar contigo, puedo ignorar a Alex pero no podría ignorarte a tí ni con todas las fuerzas del mundo-

Oh... las mariposas invadieron mi estómago, ¿lo que me había dicho Seth era casi como una declaración de amor?, sonó tan hermoso.

No pude responderle porque no sabía que decirle, solo me limité a sonreír.

-¿No me crees?- me preguntó.

-Lo que no creo es que me mientas-

Él sonrió.

-¿Todavía sigue en pie tu invitación para que vaya a tu casa y me enseñes Química?-

-Claro, no podría cancelarlo... digo, no quisiera que desapruebes el práctica-

-Apuesto que eres una gran tutora-

-Nunca había enseñado antes de alguien, bueno solo me pedían que explicara pequeñas cosas-

-Bueno, seré tu alumno-

-Si te portas mal tendré que dejarte sin refrigerio- dije con falsa autoridad.

-Oh, oh, no me portaré mal maestra, le llevaré una manzana- dijo y reímos al mismo tiempo.

Llegamos rápido al autobús y él me dejó en la puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme- le dije.

-No te preocupes, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Si, adiós- me dijo se dio media vuelta.

Me quedé observándolo hasta que desapareció a través de la gente y los autos aparcados en el estacionamiento.

No podría creerlo, era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo con Seth, me sentía bobamente alegre, no podía evitar que la sonrisa creciera en mi rostro.

Subí al autobús lentamente mientras repasaba una y otra vez el tiempo que pasé con Seth, sentí una sensación extraña pero agradable en mi pecho.

Llegué a mi asiento y me senté con una gran expresión de felicidad que me delataba.

-Hola chicos- les dije muy dulcemente.

-¿Ya estás mejor?... por lo feliz que estás parece que si-

-Estoy mucho mejor, no se que me había pasado pero... desapareció- dije sonriendo.

¿Alex estaba molesto?, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que entré.

-Alex... ¿tú sabes qué me pasó?- le pregunté para averiguar si estaba molesto.

-No estoy seguro- dijo con un tono de voz extraño- solo se que te desmayaste... ¿acaso no te lo contó "ya sabes quien"-

-¿Seth?-

-Si... ese-

-Si... pero... es que... quiero saberlo de ti-

Alex sonrió y su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre.

-Tú sabes que te... quiero- ups... ¿por qué le había dicho eso?, sabía que lo malinterpretaría, me arrepentí de habérselo dicho.

Chanelle se dio cuenta y cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Cassie... no te olvides que mañana tenemos práctica de Literatura Universal-

En verdad lo había olvidado completamente. Revisé rápidamente mi bolso y me di cuenta que no tenía mi libro para estudiar, lo había dejado en mi casillero.

-Voy a traer mi libro antes de que el autobús se vaya- dije levantándome rápidamente del asiento.

Le dije al conductor que me esperara y salí corriendo hacía mi casillero.

Empujé la puerta de entrada y caminé rápidamente mientras trataba de no confundirme de pasillos para llegar a mi casillero que se encontraba en una esquina.

No tardé en encontrarlo y me sentí aliviada.

Busqué rápidamente mi libro y lo guardé en mi bolso. Justo cuando cerré mi casillero oí unas voces que provenían de la vuelta.

Reconocí las voces, eran Blake y Brooke.

Me dio curiosidad, quería saber si de verdad Blake no quería nada con ella y si estaba interesado en Chanelle.

Me acerqué lentamente mientras trataba de no hacer ruido para que no me descubran.

Los vi; Blake estaba casi recostado en los casilleros y trataba de apartar a Brooke que intentaba abrazarlo.

-No entiendo por que ahora te molesta tanto estar conmigo- le dijo Brooke mientras intentaba rodearlo con sus brazos.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ya no estoy interesado en ti, esto terminó hace mucho tiempo-

-La razón por la que te di tiempo fue para que te dieras cuenta de que no puedes estar sin mí- dijo Brooke con un tono de voz coqueto.

-Gracias al tiempo descubrí que me sentía mejor estando sin ti-

-No digas tonterías, tú sigues enamorado de mí-

-Date cuenta de que ya no-

-Es que no puedo creer que estés interesado en esa estúpida-

-No le digas así a Chanelle-

Le tenía una buena noticia para llevarle a Chanelle: Blake si estaba interesado en ella, sabía que se emocionaría demasiado.

-Es que ella es tan simple... no tiene nada especial- odiaba como se refería Brooke de Chanelle- ¿acaso no te resulto... atrayente?, muchos chicos piensan eso-

-Eso no funciona conmigo, ya deberías saberlo, solo funciona con los humanos-

-No creas que Alex no se va a enterar de esto-

-Anda, cuéntaselo a tu hermanito, no puede impedirme nada-

-Siento tanto que hayas caído tan bajo como para que te guste Chanelle después de haber estado con alguien como yo-

-¿Te has escuchado?, no me gusta como te comportas-

Mi mente se había quedado atascada en la frase que Blake había dicho: _"-Eso no funciona conmigo, ya deberías saberlo, eso solo funciona con los humanos-"_

Me comencé a alejar, había recordado que el autobús me seguía esperando.

Corrí hacia el estacionamiento ligeramente embobada, una parte de mi mente seguía con la extraña frase de Blake y la otra parte estaba en que tenía que llegar pronto al autobús.

Le agradecí al conductor y me dirigí a mi sitio.

-¿Estás bien?, te ves algo... afectada- me dijo Chanelle.

-Si, pensaba que el autobús ya se había ido y me asusté- le mentí.

-Bueno ya estás aquí, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- me volvió a preguntar.

-No encontré mi cuaderno en mi casillero fui a buscarlo a la enfermería y lo encontré ahí-

-Oye, no te pude responder porque saliste corriendo por tu cuaderno... yo también te quiero- dije Alex y sonrió.

Por primera vez su sonrisa me aterró y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Él era del grupo de Blake y Brooke, por lo tanto tenía algo que ver con esa frase que dijo Blake.

Ni siquiera pude devolverle la sonrisa, simplemente me voltee y mi mirada quedó perdida en el vacío durante todo el camino mientras por mi mente pasaba esa frase ¿qué había querido decir con eso?, ¿se lo tenía que contar a Chanelle o solo cometería un error?

_"-Eso no funciona conmigo, ya deberías saberlo, solo funciona con los humanos-"_

_"-...ya deberías saberlo, solo funciona con los humanos-"_

_"-...solo funciona con los humanos-"_

_"-...con los humanos-"_

Repitió mi mente.


	12. Una oportunidad para nada

Una oportunidad para nada

Estaba esperando en la puerta de mi casa a que llegara el autobús como todas las mañanas pero me sentía intranquila, aún no me había quitado esa frase que rondaba por mi mente.

Ahora sentía un extraño temor hacía Alex, como si cada vez que estuviera junto a él el ambiente se tornara tenso.

Aún estaba en dilema de si debía de contarle a Chanelle lo que había escuchado, estaba claro que a ella le gustaba Blake ¿pero si le decía lo que escuché le molestaría?. No, no podía molestarse, somos mejores amigas, tendría que escucharme.

El autobús se detuvo y me acerqué para entrar. Al dar un paso dentro el mismo temor me invadió, caminé lentamente a mi sitio mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con mis dedos.

Me seguía preguntando quiénes eran ellos, ¿le hacían daño a la gente?

Llegué a mi sitio y les saludé a Alex y a Chanelle con una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba Alex mostrándome esa sonrisa que aparentemente se veía agradable pero que a mí me resultaba escalofriante. A pesar de que me resultaba imposible creer que Alex haga daño a alguien, algo en mi interior intentaba advertirme que tenga cuidado.

En cierto modo tenía algo de desconfianza hacía él, no lo conocía tan bien, quien sabe, podría tener algún secreto o algo, quizá su secreto si era lo que Blake había dicho... algo que no compartía con nadie, excepto con los "suyos".

-¿Estás preocupada por algo?- me dijo Chanelle interrumpiéndome.

-Ah, no, estaba en otra- dije.

-Buenos días- me dijo Alex con esa voz que hizo que me recorriera un extraño escalofrío.

Ni siquiera pude responderle, solo me dediqué a tener la vista fija al frente.

Lo que pasó en las horas de clase ese día miércoles no tenía nada de importante, ¿a quién le importaba la escuela si después de clases iba a pasar toda la tarde con Seth?

Pasé así todas las clases, desatenta, se que estuvo mal pero... bah, que más da... es Seth Clearwater.

No tuve ninguna clase con él, pero nada iba a ser más emocionante que lo que iba a pasar esa tarde.

Nunca antes en mi vida había estado tan emocionada por que fuera salida desde la vez que tenía ocho años y me iban a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando volviera a casa.

En el momento en que ya estaba en el autobús de regreso me sentía como la niña de ocho años que fui en aquel momento.

Los nervios y la impaciencia me invadían mientras contaba las cuadras para llegar a mi casa.

Al llegar comí rápidamente lo que mi madre había dejado preparado y subí a mi habitación a arreglarme.

Peiné mi cabello y me eché mi perfume. Me miré una vez más en el espejo para cerciorarme de que me veía bien.

Seth llegaría en cualquier momento así que intentaba estar tranquila antes de que viniera, no quería que me viera nerviosa.

Bajé a la cocina para buscar una bolsa de malvaviscos y un tazón con yogurt cuando el timbre sonó, atrapé el tazón que estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando lo solté al escuchar el timbre, lo cogí ágilmente mientras el corazón me latía rápidamente.

Me sorprendí ante el movimiento que había echo, fue como un acto reflejo ocurriendo en cámara lenta.

-Wow- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que el timbre sonara de nuevo y fuera corriendo a abrirle a Seth.

Traté de tranquilizarme y abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba él parado con una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y la otra mano con una bolsa de malvaviscos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y su cabello se movió ligeramente por una pequeña brisa. Era tan... perfecto.

Enseñarle Química iba a ser una gran oportunidad para acercarme más él.

-Hola- dijo dulcemente- traje los malvaviscos-

-Genial- le sonreí- ¿y tu libro de Química?-

-¿Libro?-

-Si... vamos a estudiar... ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Ah... el libro... lo olvidé, lo siento-

-No importa, podemos usar el mío, pasa- le dije abriendo un poco más la puerta.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías-

-No soy mala- dije sonriendo- pero te has olvidado de lo más importante- caminé hacia el sofá.

-Si me hubiera olvidado de lo más importante no hubiera venido- se acercó a mí y me sonrió.

Sus comentarios me hacían sonrojar.

-Justo estaba sirviendo el yogurt antes de que llegaras-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-Ehhh… no es mucho pero… bueno-

Caminé a la cocina mientras sentía sus pasos tras de mí.

-Toma, lleva esto- le dije dándole el tazón con yogurt después de llenarlo.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Te dije que no era mucho-

-No se vale, tú no llevas nada- dijo con falso enojo.

-Yo te voy a guiar hasta la sala, que más quieres- dije bromeando.

-Espero que no te pierdas-

Entre bromas y risas comenzamos a comer los malvaviscos con yogurt, me sentía absolutamente feliz, la alegría estaba escrita en mi rostro. Me sentí como la chica más afortunada por estar junto a Seth.

Era como si mis ojos solo pudieran verlo a él y a nadie más, como si él fuera el centro del universo y lo único que necesitara para ser feliz.

Aunque me parecía algo extraño sentir todo eso por alguien que conocí hace poco, la única razón que encontraba era… amor, amor, amor, amor…

-Es tan emocionante comer esto con alguien que comparte tus gustos- dijo Seth mientras sumergía un malvavisco en el yogurt.

-Lo sé, nunca había conocido alguien como tú… digo… que le gusten los malvaviscos con yogurt- dije nerviosa.

Seth rió ante mi tan inesperada respuesta.

Escuché claramente el sonido de mi celular timbrando.

-¿Mi celular?- dije buscando desesperadamente en el sofá.

-Eh… no lo sé, ni siquiera se cómo es- dijo Seth.

-Es… pequeño, color morado, slider… ¡Nooooooooo!- escuchar sonando mi celular y no encontrarlo me desesperaba.

-Tranquila, ¿no lo dejaste en tu habitación?-

-¡Mi habitación!, gracias te amo… bueno no en verdad, pero eso no significa que no me caigas bien… voy a traer mi celular- le dije y salí disparada a la escalera mientras sentía que me sonrojaba y oía a Seth reírse.

-Malo- le grité desde el segundo piso procurando que me escuchara intentando ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

Pude oír nuevamente su risa.

-¿Aló?- dije al contestar mi celular.

-¡Cassie!, ¿cómo te está yendo?- reconocí esa voz.

-¡Chanelle!, tuve que salir disparada de la sala hasta mi habitación porque el celular no paraba de sonar- por contestar rápidamente el celular no vi quien era en el identificador de llamadas.

-Ups… ¿estaban en algo especial?-

-No exactamente, solo estábamos comiendo-

-Ahora tienes la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con él, aprovéchalo-

-Ahora podría estar haciéndolo-

-Bueno, ya entendí tu indirecta-

-No quiero ser mala, es que ya sabes… estoy a solas con Seth…-

-Lo sé, babeas por él-

-No es así, es… si, ya sé- dije resignándome.

-Bueno, bueno, ve con tu chico-

En ese momento recordé que le iba a contar lo que había escuchado de Blake pero no quería contárselo ahora, sabía que me tomaría tiempo y quería aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo con Seth.

-Oye… tengo algo que contarte pero te digo luego-

-Eso sonó algo serio-

-Bueno, si lo es… algo-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Es un poco largo, tal vez me esté equivocando sobre eso pero igual necesito decírtelo-

-Okey pero mas te vale que no te olvides-

-Si, si, adiós, Seth me espera- le dije tratando de colgar pero sus respuestas rápidas lo impedían.

-No olvides todo lo que te dije de chicos-

-Si… nada de sexo en la primera cita… bueno aunque técnicamente no es una cita- dije algo distraída mientras echaba un vistazo por las escaleras al primer piso.

-No, eso no… bueno también recuérdalo pero me refería a que en todo momento tengan contacto visual-

-Ah, si, cierto, no lo olvidaré-

-Ahora ve y continúa con tu cita y no te olvides de lo que me tienes que contar después-

-Claro, adiós- le dije y colgué.

Salí rápidamente de mi habitación dando un portazo y me apresuré en llegar a la sala.

Encontré a Seth de pie frente al aparador color caoba favorita de mi madre. Tenía en sus manos el portarretrato con una foto mía de cuando tenía seis años y estaba en la playa en California. Tenía un traje de baño entero color verde limón con unos dibujitos extraños que no podía interpretar en color rosa. En ese entonces usaba cerquillo y me encantaba llevar el cabello recogido en dos trenzas.

-¿Seth?- le pregunté acercándome a él.

-Ah, estaba viendo esta fotografía tuya- dijo volteando hacia mi- te ves muy linda-

Me acerqué a Seth, tomé el portarretratos y miré la foto.

-Gracias-

En la foto me veía muy feliz. Mi amplia sonrisa delataba una gran alegría, esa felicidad que tienen la mayoría de niños pequeños que demuestra inocencia, una gran despreocupación por problemas mayores que en esos momentos no tienen la mínima importancia, esa sensación de libertad y la protección tan acogedora que te dan tus padres, a quienes los ves como unos héroes sin una sola imperfección. Por momentos extrañaba esos tiempos.

Volví al sofá y me senté, Seth lo hizo también.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Ah, si, es solo que me quedé pensando en esos momentos pero no es nada- posé la vista en el libro que estaba sobre la mesa- debería estar enseñándote en este momento- le dije y tomé el libro para abrirlo en la página 26.

-¿Estás segura que quieres seguir enseñándome?- preguntó Seth mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

-Tengo que enseñarte, tenemos práctica y me dijiste que no sabes nada-

-Es que estoy cansado, la química es tan aburrida-

-Pero has venido para estudiar- _o para estar conmigo_- pensé en silencio.

-Está bien pero terminemos rápido para poder hacer otras cosas-

-¿Cómo que?- pregunté sorprendida ante lo que dijo.

-No sé, veremos- dijo y sonrió.

-Okey, volvamos a estudiar-

-Me convertiré en roca si estamos mucho tiempo estudiando-

-Solo vamos a estudiar esta última parte- dije volviéndome hacía él.

-Bueno- dijo algo desganado mientras miraba el techo.

-La función ácido está compuesta por los ácidos oxácidos y los ácidos hidrácidos, la fórmula del primero es: un óxido ácido + agua = óxido oxácido, así que de todas maneras tienes que saber como formar un óxido ácido- a pesar de que Seth me miraba fijamente sabía que sus pensamientos estaban más allá de la Química, la intensidad de su mirada delataba que su mente estaba ocupada por otras cosa o por… alguien.

En el momento que paré con mi explicación al quedar hipnotizada con los ojos de Seth él tomó mi celular que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sofá haciendo que despertara del hechizo de su mirada.

-A este celular le caben mas de mil canciones- dijo revisándolo.

-Si, es como mi hijo- le sonreí pero reaccioné rápidamente- debemos terminar de estudiar de una vez, concéntrate-

-Es difícil hacerlo cuando estás conmigo-

Sonreí involuntariamente, una cálida sensación inundó mi pecho haciendo que me sintiera tan feliz. Tomé mis manos nerviosamente mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia otro lugar.

Seth volvió a mirar mi celular, segundos después dejó de apretar los botones y me miró. Una canción comenzó a reproducirse.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin. Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her tryin. __She's so beautiful_ **(**Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillaran. Su cabello, su cabello roza el viento sin que ella lo pretenda. Ella es tan hermosa**)**

Sonreí.

-Me encanta esa canción- dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos por unos segundos y reímos. El sonido de nuestras risas unidas resonó dentro de la sala.

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she wont believe me, and its so its so  
sad to think that she don't see what I see but every time she asks me do I look okay, I say __**(**_Sí, yo sé, yo sé cuando la elogio ella no cree en mí, y es tan, es tan triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo, sin embargo, cada vez que me pregunta ¿Cómo me veo?, yo le digo: muy bien**)**

Su mirada dulce me atrapaba, no podíamos dejar de mirarnos, era como si aquella canción nos hubiera atraído como un imán.

_And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile, cuz girl ur amazing just the way you are __**(**_Y cuando sonríes el mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando, porque linda, eres asombrosa así como eres**)**

Bajé la mirada pero su mano tomó mi barbilla e hizo que nuevamente lo mirara a los ojos. Lo sabía, sabía muy bien que él intentaba algo, algo conmigo, algo mas que una simple amistad… algo que yo también intentaba porque ya no era el chico que sentía que acababa de conocer, ahora era el perfecto, como si simplemente sin consultar el futuro supiera que el era el indicado, algo en mi interior me lo decía, me lo aseguraba y yo ya estaba convencida de eso.

La canción se detuvo de golpe, el celular comenzó a vibrar lo cual que indicaba una llamada.

Seth retiró su mano de mi barbilla cuando reaccionó, yo también desperté y contesté.

-¿Si?- pregunté.

-Hola mi amor, ¿ya llegó tu padre?-

-No mamá-

-Llegaré en una hora, ya no tardo-

-Claro-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si… solo estaba estudiando-

-Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde, te amo-

-Yo también, adiós-

Colgué y el silencio invadió el ambiente.

-Era mi madre- le dije a Seth.

-Oh- respondió solamente.

Sentí que aquel momento que acabábamos de pasar nos había afectado, ahora se sentía extraño, como si no supiéramos cual era el siguiente paso.

Un trueno rompió el silencio de la habitación, ambos miramos rápidamente a la ventana, el cielo oscuro indicaba que llovería.

El ambiente se tornó algo mas frío de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Está comenzando a hacer mas frió- habló por fin Seth.

-Si- le dije mirando la ventana y las gotas de lluvia que ya habían empezado a caer- ¿quieres algo de tomar?, puedo preparar chocolate caliente-

-No te preocupes- me dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos, ¿por qué rechazas mi invitación- dije bromeando, lo cual pareció romper ese extraño ambiente.

-Bueno pero yo te ayudo-

-De acuerdo- sonreí.

Seth me siguió hasta la cocina.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- preguntó.

-Ah… no sé- dije mientras abría el empaque del chocolate- ya sé, lleva el chocolate a la olla que está sobre la cocina-

-N-no creo que sea una buena idea- titubeó, pero fue demasiado tarde para que continuara hablando porque ya le había entregado las tabletas en sus manos y luego me volteé hacia el refrigerador para buscar la leche.

Escuché sus pasos rápidos y luego se detuvo.

-Maldición- dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-No creo que lo del chocolate funcione-

-¿Por qué?, es fácil hacerlo- me acerqué hacia donde él se encontraba parado y al ver sus manos mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿Qué le ocurrió al chocolate?- pregunté atónita cuando vi las dos tabletas que le había entregado casi derretidas por completo salvo que aún quedaban algunos trozos que pronto también se derretirían.

-N-no se- dijo nervioso Seth- creo que vinieron fallados-

-¿Fallados?, pero cuando las toqué estaban bien, ¿cómo pudieron derretirse tan rápido?-

-Debe ser alguna falla de fábrica o algo así-

-Que raro, supongo que la marca del chocolate no sea tan buena-

-Si, no vuelvan a comprarla-

Me reí, era gracioso ver a Seth con las manos llenas de chocolate como si fuera un niño pequeño que se mancha con todo lo que come.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- preguntó con falso enojo.

-Te ves muy lindo- me reí nuevamente- lávate las manos en el fregadero-

-Que pena que el chocolate se haya malogrado- le dije mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Si pero podemos tomar otra cosa-

Sonreí.

Volvimos a la sala para nuevamente poder concentrarnos en estudiar Química por fin.

-El agua está muy buena- me dijo dando un sorbo a su vaso.

-Era lo único que quedaba-

-Si… chocolate de muy mala marca-

Me reí.

-Siempre terminamos desviándonos de tema- le dije.

-¿Qué tema?-

-El de Química-

-Ah… cierto… Química-

-Entonces continuemos- le dije mientras abría el libro.

-Bueno, pero… ¿cuándo dejaremos de estudiar?-

-Ya habíamos dejado de estudiar-

-Me refiero a terminar completamente y no volver a abrir ese libro-

-Cuando te hayas aprendido todo lo que estudiamos-

-¿Y si te digo que ya lo se todo?- lo miré extrañada- ¿tendríamos tiempo libre para hacer cualquier cosa?-

-¿Si lo sabes todo?, con las justas te has aprendido la primera parte del segundo tema, espero que nos alcance el tiempo para terminar todo-

-¿Pero si lo supiera todo dejaríamos de estudiar para hacer otra cosa?- continuó insistiendo Seth.

-Bueno… si lo sabes todo está bien, podríamos correr, saltar, gritar, tirarnos de los árboles, lo que sea- dije riéndome ya que el hecho de que Seth se supiera todos los temas me parecía una broma.

-Entonces- dijo cerrando el libro que tenía en mis manos- ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?-

Estaba confundida, no dije palabra alguna lo cual Seth interpretó como un "por donde quieras".

Una lluvia de palabras de Química de principio a fin llenó la habitación. Cuando terminó se quedó en silencio mirándome con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

Me quedé atónita, en verdad sabía todo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Seth rompiendo el silencio- ¿ya podemos divertirnos?-

-Si te sabías todos los temas- le dije aún sin poder asimilarlo bien.

-Mmm… si-

-¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que no sabias nada?-

-¿Estas molesta?- preguntó Seth ahora algo apenado.

-No- respondí.

-¿No?-

-Dije que no-

-Si estas molesta- Seth suspiró- no quiero que te molestes conmigo-

-Ya te dije que no estoy molesta, es solo que quiero saber por qué razón me mentiste-

-Porque…- vaciló unos segundos- quería estar contigo-

-¿Estar conmigo? ¿y por qué no me dijiste para salir a tomar o comer algo?-

-¿Si te preguntaba para salir me hubieras dicho que si?-

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-

-Lo siento, solo fue una mentirita piadosa, temía que si te preguntaba me dijeras que no-

Le sonreí, no podía estar molesta con Seth, era demasiado lindo como para estarlo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-le dije.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?-

-Perdonado-

-Gracias- su rostro se iluminó nuevamente con una gran sonrisa- ¿y quieres salir conmigo?-

-Por supuesto-

-Me hiciste el día- dijo Seth y reímos- no, mejor dicho, me hiciste todo el mes-

-Entonces terminamos de estudiar oficialmente- dije.

-Por fin y ahora…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- le pregunté.

Pero Seth no pudo responder, un aullido lejano interrumpió su respuesta.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba rápidamente del sofá.

-¿Escuchar qué?-

-¿No escuchaste nada?- le pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Algo como qué?-

No estaba segura de si no había escuchado el aullido o fingía pero algo lo tenía ansioso, podía notarlo por la mirada que tenía y la forma en como se movía impaciente en el sofá.

-¿No escuchaste un aullido?- continué.

-No, no escuché nada- me sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté- te ves ansioso-

-Es solo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa-

-¿Tan pronto?- pregunté apenada.

-Si, mi madre no quiere que vuelva tan tarde, además tengo que ayudarla con unas cosas de la casa- se levantó del sofá aún con esa tensión en la mirada.

-Está bien- le dije mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta.

-¿Nos vemos en la escuela?-le pregunté antes de que se vaya.

-Por supuesto- me sonrió- nos vemos mañana-

-Si… mañana- dije con un tono de tristeza en mi voz.

-Ya te estoy extrañando- su comentario hizo que sonriera- así me gusta verte-

-Adiós- le dije.

-Adiós- respondió y me mostró su bella sonrisa.

Lo vi alejarse por la calle hasta que desapareció, aquella despedida me entristeció bastante pero sabía que lo vería al día siguiente.

Cerré la puerta.

Recordé el aullido, había sido una situación extraña, Seth no había escuchado nada y sin embargo parecía que aquello lo había llenado de ansiedad.

Volví a la sala para recoger los vasos y llevarlos a la cocina. Al mirar el sofá dos papeles que se encontraban donde Seth se había sentado llamaron mi atención, la curiosidad me embargaba así que me acerqué, tomé los papeles y me senté. Ambos estaban doblados por la mitad y algo arrugados.

Desdoblé el primero y comencé a leer:

"Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen,

Hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol,

Hoy la he visto… la he visto y me ha mirado…

¡Hoy creo en Dios!"

Sonreí. Esa era la rima XVII, mi favorita.

Desdoble el segundo papel, era una nota escrita a mano con una letra que no reconocí, estaba segura que no era la de Seth.

No pude evitar leerlo.

"_Oye, no queremos presionarte pero deberías vigilar la Reserva con nosotros, tú eres parte del grupo, no trabajas solo, sabemos que quieres estar con esa chica y no tienes otra opción, no puedes escoger pero así no son las cosas, somos tus hermanos, ya deja de jugar y concéntrate que en cualquier momento puede pasar algo peligroso"_

Me había quedado helada y sentí un gran golpe en el pecho, aún tenía la nota en mis manos, la observaba pero mi mente estaba en otra cosa.

¿De qué vigilaban a la Reserva?, ¿de qué grupo hablaba?, ¿qué cosa peligrosa podía ocurrir?

Nada de eso me importaba, solo había algo que ocupaba mi mente y ya comenzaba a dolerme: ¿Seth estaba jugando conmigo?, ¿a qué se refería con lo de que no tenía otra opción ni podía escoger?, ¿es que lo obligaban a estar conmigo?

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla mientras mi corazón se caía en pedazos.


	13. Sobrellevando el dolor

Sobrellevando el dolor

Con la vista fija al frente el autobús se movía dirigiéndose a la escuela.

Estaba tan quieta como una estatua de piedra, mi rostro carente de expresión inquietaba a Chanelle, que a mi lado en silencio me miraba cada pocos segundos con el rabillo de sus ojos.

Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho como un pequeño dolor y al mismo tiempo un gran vació.

-¿Me podrías decir que te pasa?- habló por fin Chanelle- no estás normal-

-Y que no se te ocurra decirme: "oh no tengo nada, estoy bien"- volvió a decirme.

Suspiré. Metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi abrigo y tomé la nota que había dejado olvidada Seth el día anterior. Planeaba entregársela a él para que supiera que ya estaba enterada de su jueguito.

Miré unos segundos el pedazo de papel arrugado y se lo entregué a Chanelle. Tomó el papel sin preguntarme nada pero con una evidente expresión curiosidad y extrañeza en el rostro, lo alisó un poco y comenzó a leerlo.

Ahora yo tenía la mirada en la ventana, me preguntaba como iba a ser el día ahora que sentía que ya no tenía ganas de nada, no quería comer, no quería hablar, no quería sonreír.

El hecho de que Alex no estaba en el autobús me hacía sentir mejor, desde que había escuchado la extraña conversación entre Blake y Brooke ya no me sentía cómoda con Alex como sucedía antes.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Chanelle al terminar de leer la nota, lo cual me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Y qué piensas de eso?- le pregunté.

-Yo… no se, no me imaginaba que fuera un idiota-

-Ni yo me lo esperaba- tomé el papel de sus manos y lo volví a guardar en mi bolsillo.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- preguntó.

-En el sofá donde estábamos sentados, seguro se le cayó-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿se lo dirás?-

-Eso planeaba pero ahora no se, ya no se nada- bajé la mirada y sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas.

-Vamos, no vas a morir por un idiota así, no vale la pena-

-Es que no sabes cuanto me ha afectado-

-Pero eso no significa que no puedas superarlo-

-Quizá lo olvide completamente en unos 7 u 8 años-

-No exageres, lo lograrás en menos y yo te ayudaré-

-Suerte con eso- le dije recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Que pesimista estás-

-Es que me hizo creer que era el chico perfecto, el indicado pero solo estaba jugando-

-No creas que él es el único, hay muchos que son igual-

-Y fui tan estúpida de caer en la trampa de uno- dije tristemente.

-No seas dura contigo, lo peor que puedes hacer es seguir pensando en él y comportante como una zombie porque si se da cuenta que estás llorando por él se creerá el importante-

-Haré lo que pueda- le dije _–ojala mi corazón me permita olvidarlo-_ pensé.

Estaba en mi casillero sacando los libros para las clases que me tocaban. No había visto a… el innombrable (ahora Chanelle le decía así) en ninguna parte, suponía que eso era un buen comienzo para olvidarlo. Pero justo cuando cerré mi casillero su voz fue como un flechazo a mi corazón.

-Hola- me dijo.

Voltee y ahí estaba con esa sonrisa, hermosa sonrisa. Otra vez comenzaba a sentirme triste, enfadada, burlada, todo esos sentimientos se mezclaron en mi interior.

No había respondido a su saludo y ahora me miraba extrañado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Lo miré a los ojos, ahí estaba él, mintiéndome como lo hizo desde un comienzo.

-Estoy bien- le dije fríamente.

-Algo anda mal- me dijo y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por resistir la tentación de mantener mi mano unida a las suyas así que la retiré bruscamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Y encima me lo preguntas?, no pensé que eras así de cínico- le dije molesta.

-No se de qué me hablas-

-¿Ayer se te perdió esto?- le dije mientras sacaba el papel de mi bolsillo. Se lo puse frente a sus ojos.

Su rostro ahora tenía una expresión perpleja con la vista fija en aquel papel. Había convertido sus manos en puños y las apretaba fuertemente.

-Ya se de tu juego- le dije.

-Yo…- inhaló y exhaló lentamente- no es lo que crees-

-La nota lo dice claramente, no tenías otra opción ni podías escoger, la persona que te obligó a estar conmigo vio que yo era fácil de caer ¿cierto? -

-Pero no es en ese contexto, eso tiene otro significado- insistía.

-Eso esta claro, yo era un juego, ¿una apuesta quizá?-

-No es así, lo estás malinterpretando-

-Entonces ¿cuál es tu punto de vista?-comencé a temblar ligeramente- ¿cuál es el lado de tu historia?-

Se quedó callado con la mirada en el suelo.

-No hay otro lado de la historia porque si estabas jugando conmigo- volví a decirle.

-Tú eres mi im... - pero se detuvo y suspiró.

-¿Tu qué?-

-Nada-

La rabia me invadió y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

La gente a nuestro alrededor ahora miraba extrañada mientras susurraban entre si y se preguntaban qué ocurría con nosotros.

-Yo no te haría eso jamás- dijo Seth con la voz llena de dolor.

-¿Y por qué él escribió eso?- mi voz sonó casi ahogada.

-Porque…- se quedó en silencio unos segundos, parecía que luchaba contra si mismo dentro de su mente.

-Si no quieres contármelo no importa, solo olvidemos que todo esto pasó y se acabó todo el problema- dije tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, no quería sentirme débil.

-No, por favor- su rostro se llenó de dolor- quisiera contarte todo… pero no puedo-

-Ya te lo dije mejor olvidémoslo ¿si?- el nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar bien.

-Pero…- frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos unos segundos, al abrirlos estaban vidriosos y su expresión de dolor me chocó, me quedé mirándolo sin poder evitar sentir como si me retorcieran el pecho, como si algo se abriera paso por mi corazón dejando un hueco. Me dolía, me dolía mucho, era como si compartiera ese dolor con él, como si formáramos parte de una extraña conexión.

Tenía que terminar todo esto de una vez, el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable y ver a Seth en esa situación no me ayudaba en nada.

-Escucha, esto es demasiado- suspiré- es mejor estar separados, me haces demasiado daño-

Él solo me miraba con impotencia, sin saber que decir.

Lo miré una vez mas y me di media vuelta, era la situación mas difícil que había enfrentado en mi vida.

-Espera- me llamó él.

Me detuve en mi sitio sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda.

-Dame una oportunidad-

-Lo siento- una lágrima se me escapó pero me alejé antes de que se diera cuenta que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

A la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Alex mientras iba a la cafetería.

-Hola- me dijo sonriente. Le respondí con una sonrisa forzada, él me miró algo extrañado pero lo ignoró.

-¿Estás libre esta noche?- me preguntó.

-No lo creo-

-Tú, yo y comida china ¿qué te parece?-

-No- le respondí intentando sonreír.

-¿Tú, yo y comida italiana?-

-No esta noche-

-¿Comida árabe?- continuó insistiendo.

-Dije que no, lo siento, voy a estar ocupada en la noche- le mentí. No tenía ganas de salir con él, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

La sonrisa de Alex se esfumó y su expresión cambió.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Si-

-No es cierto, algo te pasa-

Lo miré en silencio.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que ahora seas amiga de Seth Clearwater?- continuó.

Su pregunta me cayó de golpe.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-No lo sé, quizá te hizo algo, no confío en él, ya sabes que dicen que está en drogas junto con su grupo-

-¿Qué?- dije con un extraño tono de burla en mi voz- ¿Seth en drogas?-

-Si ¿por qué te sorprende? ¿los has visto?-

-Si pero…- me quedé en silencio, no lo iba a defender pero tenía muy claro que él jamás estaría en algo así, no sería capaz de hacerlo. Era extraño pero algo en mi interior me aseguraba eso.

-¿Pero qué?- me preguntó al ver que me quedé callada.

-Nada- respondí por fin.

-¿Y bien?, entonces ¿él te hizo algo o no?-

-No, como crees, no me haría nada malo-

-¿Por qué confías tanto en él?-

-Porque…- me callé nuevamente. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido, Seth me había engañado ¿y quién sabe?, tal vez si podría ser peligroso, tal vez si podría estar en drogas… pero algo me decía que no al mismo tiempo. Las dos versiones: "Seth bueno" y "Seth malo" me atacaban.

-Mira, la verdad no lo se- le dije. Estaba muy confundida con respecto a ese tema. Seth era muy confuso, extraño, misterioso, tampoco sabía mucho sobre su vida. Ya no sabía que pensar.

-¿Entonces por qué…- continuó Alex.

-Escúchame- le interrumpí- estoy muy confundida, por favor ya no sigas con ese tema-

Intentó decirme algo pero se calló y se resignó.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Una cosa más- dijo y lo miré en silencio- si me entero de que te hizo algo las va a pagar-

Lo miré con desconfianza y miedo, no le respondí.

Un destello proveniente de su cuello llamó mi atención, era un collar de forma ovalada, la cadena, los contornos y el extraño decorado con líneas semejantes a serpientes entrelazadas eran de color plateado, en el centro había un circulo completamente negro, tan oscuro que cuando lo mirabas parecía que era un agujero muy profundo.

El collar me resultaba familiar, ya lo había visto en otra parte hasta que recordé que Brooke llevaba uno igual, quizá era algo como un sello de familia.

Alex me descubrió observando su collar y rápidamente volvió a esconderlo dentro de su polo, ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto. Tal vez no le gustaba lucirlo.

Entramos a la cafetería en silencio y el tema del innombrable no volvió a surgir entre nosotros.

-¿Y cómo te fue con… ya sabes quien?- me preguntó Chanelle en clase de Geografía.

-Nada bien, fue horrible-

-Te comprendo, nada de esto es fácil-

Suspiré.

-Me pidió perdón y dijo que las cosas no eran como decía en la nota pero no se, todo esto me confunde y ya no se que creer-

-Tú necesitas olvidarte de todo esto, algo para dejar de pensar en el tema- me dijo.

-Pero no se que hacer- me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

-Voy a buscarte algo bueno ¿si?, yo te aviso- volví a mirarla y le sonreí, ella siempre hacía de todo para alegrarme.

Lo único que quería era volver a casa y olvidarme de la escuela, de las tareas, de todo, quería relajarme un momento.

A la hora de salida me dirigí rápidamente al autobús, traté de comportarme como normalmente solía hacerlo, evitaba demostrar el dolor que me invadía por dentro e intentaba poner una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, no quería mas preguntas respecto a si me encontraba bien.

En el autobús Chanelle intentaba hacerme reír contándome algunas de sus experiencias graciosas o cualquier estupidez que se le ocurría.

Alex también intentaba participar. Me parecía que estaba envuelto en una extraña atmósfera ahora algo había cambiado en él, había dejado de ser el mismo, sus expresiones me parecían falsas y su mirada fría y dura.

En ese momento recordé que aún no le contaba a Chanelle lo que había oído decir a Blake, al menos se había olvidado pero se lo diría uno de estos días.

Al llegar a casa me sorprendió ver a mi padre sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

-Hola Cassie- me dijo mientras yo dejaba mi bolso sobre la mesa.

-Hola papá… ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo?-

-Hubo un problema en la oficina y nos dieron el día libre-

-Oh- respondí.

Fui a la cocina a servirme algo de tomar y segundos después apareció mi madre con aspecto de recién levantada.

-Hola cariño-

-Buenos días mamá- bromeé.

-Estaba cansada- bostezó mientras se cubría la boca con la mano.

Se sirvió un poco de jugo y se lo bebió de un sorbo.

-Si que tenías sed- le dije.

Me sonrió.

-Iré a tomar un baño- me dio un beso en la frente y subió por las escaleras.

-En esta semana han aumentado los asesinatos en Seattle- dijo mi padre desde la sala.

"Ummm" fue lo único que respondí.

Escuché como doblaba el periódico y se levantaba del sofá.

-Estaré en mi habitación- me gritó.

-Está bien papá-

Terminé de tomar mi jugo y me dirigí a la sala. Me senté en el sofá y el periódico crujió bajo de mí.

-Maldición- dije mientras sacaba el periódico. Miré rápidamente la portada y el gran titulo llamó mi atención.

**SE ELEVA EL NÚMERO DE**

**VICTIMAS MORTALES, LA**

**POLICÍA TEME LA IMPLICACIÓN**

**DE BANDAS CRIMINALES**

Mi padre tenía razón, Seattle ya no era segura, no estaban en su mejor momento.

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar. Fui hasta mi bolso y antes de contestar vi el identificador de llamadas: Chanelle.

-Hola- le dije.

-Cassie ¿adivina qué?-

-No tengo idea-

-Ya te encontré algo bueno-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tenemos planes para mañana, vamos a divertirnos y hacer que de olvides del tema-

-¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?-

-A una fiesta-

-¿Fiesta?- pregunté. Me parecía extraño hablar de fiesta aquí en La Push.

-Si, Blake está corriendo la voz, me dijo que un chico de la escuela hace esta fiesta cada año y es de las mejores-

-¿Estás segura que es una buena idea?- lo de la fiesta no me convencía mucho, me daba cierto temor.

-Por supuesto, vamos a divertirnos un poco-

-¿En dónde es la cosa?-

-No lo se pero Blake dijo que podía llevarnos-

El temor me invadió de nuevo, no confiaba mucho en él.

-¿Pero estás verdaderamente segura de que es una buena idea?- insistí.

-Deja de torturarte con eso, relájate, Blake sabe donde es-

Suspiré y me resigné. Chanelle tenía razón, necesitaba hacer algo diferente, divertirme un poco para olvidarme del problema.

-Va a ser la mejor fiesta del año, vamos- continuó insistiendo.

-Supongo que no estará mal- por fin accedí.

-Genial, mañana hablamos para ver sobre la ropa ¿si?- Chanelle estaba emocionada.

-Claro- no quise discutir con ella.

-Adiós-

-Adiós- me despedí y colgué.

Di un largo suspiro.

_-Olvidarme de todo-_ dije en mi mente.


End file.
